McQueen&Sally: una cita con el pasado
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Verano. Los Angeles. Un imparable Rayo McQueen acaba de conseguir su tercera Copa Pistón y Tex, dueño de Dinoco, decide organizar una fiesta en Los Angeles para celebrarlo con todas las escuderías. Lo que ninguno sospecha es el efecto que tendrá sobre Sally volver a la ciudad más oscura de su pasado. (c) Paula de Vera. Creative Commons 1802015658028 (Safe Creative)
1. Chapter 1

**1\. El retorno.**

Sally se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, nerviosa. No estaba segura de si el tocado que había escogido para aquella noche era el adecuado; hacía mucho que no estaba acostumbrada a arreglarse. Pero, aquella noche, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Rayo acababa de ganar su tercera Copa Pistón y los habían invitado, junto a casi todos los participantes y sus respectivos acompañantes, a una fastuosa gala en el Pacific Design Center organizada por la gran patrocinadora de las carreras: Dinoco. Cierto era que, antes de llegar, la pareja se había enterado de un comienzo de investigación sobre Tex, el dueño de la empresa, aunque aún se desconocían los detalles. Sally estaba preocupada por el magnate: a pesar de sus bromas picaronas, era un buen hombre. Y la abogada que todavía discurría por los circuitos de la joven seguía dándole vueltas a qué podía haber provocado semejante malentendido. Porque era exactamente lo que parecía.

–Wow… –escuchó entonces a su derecha, girándose con cierta vergüenza.

Rayo la observaba boquiabierto desde la puerta del dormitorio. Llevaba su conjunto "elegante" o "de verano", como se quisiera ver. Rojo brillante, las bandas blancas con el rayo dibujado y el número 95 en negro sobre un círculo blanco. Para la ocasión, también se había quitado el alerón y llevaba sus ruedas blancas favoritas, con los bordes de la carrocería pintados de negro. Sally, por su parte, se había dejado aconsejar por Ramón y estaba delineada en un tono rosado claro semejante a brillantina, con ciertos copos sobre las puertas y un adorno tras el maletero que escondía convenientemente su tatuaje. Entre amigos, a la joven Porsche no le importaba mostrarlo. Pero no en su primera fiesta de gala desde hacía años y acompañando a alguien como Rayo McQueen. Lo quisieran ambos o no, sería el protagonista de la noche y ella quería estar a la altura.

–Tú tampoco estás nada mal –lo alabó ella, acercándose desde el espejo. Les habían reservado una amplia suite en lo alto del hotel Ritz–Carlton, cortesía de Tex, y las vistas de la ciudad nocturna eran increíbles–. ¿Listo para ser asaltado por los buitres? –bromeó, a lo que Rayo rio de buena gana.

–Creo que nunca lo estoy lo suficiente –replicó en el mismo tono antes de añadir en voz muy baja–. Estás preciosa, Sally.

Ella inclinó el morro, cohibida.

–Gracias. Pero… –lo sorteó por el lateral para dirigirse hacia la puerta del dormitorio y apuntó, sarcástica– resérvate los halagos para tus admiradores.

Rayo se rio aún más.

–Anda, vamos –la empujó ligeramente hacia el pasillo antes de ironizar–. Lo que no quiere este "protagonista de la velada" es llegar tarde…

Rueda con rueda, Rayo y Sally se dirigieron al ascensor y bajaron hasta la planta baja, admirando de nuevo las vistas. Ciertamente, y aunque dijeran eso mismo de Nueva York, Los Angeles era una ciudad que no dormía. Al salir a la calle, todo era animación y bullicio. Y aunque Rayo hubiese preferido dar un paseo tranquilo, en ausencia de un Doc poco amante de las fiestas, que había decidido regresar a Radiador Springs al terminar la carrera alegando sentirse indispuesto, Sarge y Ramón insistieron en escoltarlos hasta el lugar del evento. Al verlo algo enfurruñado, Sally le ofreció una breve sonrisa de aliento, a la que él correspondió a medias. Pero lo que el joven corredor no podía imaginar era el dilema que se estaba abriendo paso en su novia desde que habían puesto una rueda en la ciudad. Y Sally esperaba que no tuviera que descubrirlo aún.

Quince minutos después –sobre todo a causa del intenso tráfico para atravesar Chevrolet Hills, donde se encontraba la zona lujosa y cara de la ciudad– Rayo y Sally consiguieron llegar junto al Pacific Design, una enorme estructura de cristal multicolor donde coches de todas las marcas, tamaños y colores se agolpaban para entrar al _photocall._ Sally se estremeció cuando un súbito terror la asaltó. Casi creía haberse acostumbrado a las cámaras pero… ¿En Los Angeles? ¿Y si…?

Sin ser apenas consciente, retrocedió unos centímetros, pero Rayo lo percibió enseguida y se volvió con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

–Eh, ¿estás bien?

Sally, por su parte, miraba alternativamente a las cámaras y a su novio, indecisa por primera vez en todo el viaje. Ya antes de salir de Radiador Springs había pensado que no era buena idea pero, ante la súplica de Rayo y su incapacidad para darle un argumento sólido que no pareciese lo que no era, había terminado aceptando acompañarlo como una tartana camino del desguace.

–Yo… –buscó por todos los medios una excusa para zafarse mientras reía con cierto nerviosismo–. Sabes que llevo mal el tema de las cámaras… Y no sé si, en fin…

Para su desesperación, él compuso una mueca triste que a Sally le partió el alma.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero… Ya que hemos venido juntos, pensaba que…

Sally notaba sus dos mitades luchar a muerte entre ellas, sin llegar a una decisión clara. Finalmente, armándose de valor como en otras ocasiones, sacudió el morro y claudicó.

–Está bien. Por ti lo haré.

Rayo sonrió, más aliviado, pero Sally apenas pudo devolverle una mueca con los labios apretados mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el largo pasillo rojo. De repente, la joven estaba temblando y no estaba del todo segura de por qué, de dónde venía exactamente ese temor a verse expuesta a las cámaras.

Sin embargo, cuando les tocó el turno, la muchacha disimuló pegándose a Rayo, sobre todo para mitigar los escalofríos que la recorrían cada poco rato, y forzó su mejor sonrisa; por suerte, apenas estuvieron dos segundos frente a los _flashes_ antes de que llamaran a la siguiente pareja invitada. Al volver a la penumbra y su seguridad, Sally resopló sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Estás bien, Sal? –preguntó Rayo de nuevo; y al ver su cara de circunstancias, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto agregó–. Vamos, ya ha pasado… Ahora intentemos disfrutar de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, claro –ella intentó mostrarse más animada, aunque solo lo logró a medias antes de susurrar para sí misma–. Ya ha pasado…

Fue entonces cuando Rayo se detuvo a su lado y le tocó una rueda con la suya, haciéndola frenar también y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Oye. Sé que esto puede ser complicado y más… sabiendo que te fuiste de aquí para no volver –"aunque nunca haya sabido exactamente por qué", reflexionó el corredor para sus adentros. No era un tema que hubiesen tocado mucho y a Sally parecía disgustarla profundamente cada vez que salía la palabra "Los Angeles" en una conversación. Pero, si había aceptado ir con él y conociéndola, Rayo suponía que su novia podría afrontar lo que viniese en los dos días que iban a estar en la gran ciudad –. Pero… yo estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? –trató de confortarla –. Y seguro que aquí no hay nada que pueda recordarte a tu pasado… –sonrió con convicción a la vez que le hacía un gesto con el morro–. Venga, vamos para dentro. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

Pero Rayo se equivocaba en parte. Y encontrarse con su pasado en un lugar distinguido como aquel era lo que Sally más temía de aquel viaje.

Para bien o para mal, en efecto, unos metros más allá, cuando apenas habían alcanzado la primera mesa de cócteles y saludado a un par de compañeros del corredor, se escuchó tras ellos una voz algo chillona que Sally reconocería en cualquier parte:

–¡Por tooodos mis circuitos! ¡No puede ser! ¡Sally Carrera! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Momento en que la interpelada, ante la sorpresa genuina de Rayo y la pareja que estaba hablando con ellos, se volvió con los parabrisas como platos y exclamó sin poder contenerse:

–¡Por el Auto Todopoderoso! ¡Naya! ¡¿Eres tú?!

 _ **¡Hola, holaaaaa! ¿Qué tal, mis corredoras favoritas? Como prometí, voy a empezar fanfic solo del pasado de Sally, aunando esas ideas que me disteis para los oneshots. Como estos son muy cortitos, es difícil resolver situaciones como peleas, celos, etc. Si no es en varios capítulos, ya lo visteis con algunos de ellos. Así que, aquí pretendo introducir esas cositas que solicitasteis:**_ **Lady Berserk,** _ **pelea (o discusiones) SallQueen, reunión familiar.**_ **Loree:** _ **más sobre el pasado de Sally.**_ **Tempri:** _ **fiesta con vestidos de gala y esas cosas (que ya empieza con ello), algo de celos (relacionado con Alex, que ya os hablé de él).**_

 _ **Como primeros apuntes de este capítulo: Naya es diminutivo de Nayara, que se lo he puesto por la peque de una amiga mía (Lucía, te quiero y lo sabes :P) y en el próximo capítulo descubriréis qué coche es, cuál es el motivo de su nombre en el fic y qué relación tiene con Sally. Lo único aviso que esta semana que viene me voy de viaje fuera de España y no tendré wifi ni opción de publicar :( así que os dejaré con la intriga hasta que vuelva y pueda seguir escribiendo. Puede que no actualice tan rápido como los oneshots que son más sencillitos, pero espero poder actualizar de forma más o menos regular.**_

 _ **Cualquier cosita ya sabéis que podéis comentármela y opinarla en las reviews. ¡Besotes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Nayara de la Vega.**

Tras la sorpresa inicial, las dos muchachas se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin poder articular palabra durante varios segundos. Al menos, hasta que Rayo optó por carraspear para hacerlas volver a la Tierra.

–¿Holaaa? ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está sucediendo aquí?

Sally fue la primera en reaccionar.

–Perdona, cielo. Esta es… Nayara de la Vega. Mi mejor amiga de siempre –y antes de que Rayo pudiese hacer otra cosa que no fuese abrir el capó en una O perfecta de asombro, Sally se volvió a dirigir a la otra joven–. No puedo creerlo… ¿Cuánto hace? –susurró–. ¿Cinco años?

Ante la pregunta, la tal Naya, un elegante Audi A6 plateado de ojos castaños sacudió el morro, como si acabase de descender de golpe del mundo de los sueños, antes de mostrar media mueca mordaz.

–Cinco años y tres meses, para ser exactos –replicó con cierta sorna–. Pero tranquila, me quedé con todos tus clientes así que supongo que fue algo bueno que te largaras sin decir adiós…

Sally sonrió emocionada, sabiendo que aquello no era más que otra de las mil chanzas que habían intercambiado desde siempre, y cuando Naya le devolvió el gesto, murmuró:

–Naya, yo… Lo siento. No debí irme así sin decirte nada.

La joven Audi sacudió una rueda para quitarle importancia.

–No voy a negarte que al principio me dolió pero… Siempre supe que cuando hacías algo, era porque tenías un motivo. Y ese… –dirigió una mirada rápida a Rayo que no pasó desapercibida para este y después pareció pedir permiso a Sally en silencio. Esta se limitó a apretar los labios y a abrir los parabrisas casi al máximo. Por lo cual, Naya, entendiendo su lenguaje, cambió de tema rápidamente, volviéndose hacia el coche rojo–. Así que… los rumores no mentían.

Sally resopló por lo bajo, y no solo por sentir de nuevo que su vida privada había dejado de serlo desde hacía un par de años.

–Naya, te presento a Rayo… mi pareja.

–Rayo McQueen –silbó Naya, admirada, mientras ambos chocaban educadamente la rueda delantera–. Debo reconocerlo, soy toda una fan. Y enhorabuena.

El interpelado, ya repuesto de la sorpresa de aquella situación tan extraña, respondió con un modesto asentimiento.

–Gracias, Naya. Es un placer conocer por fin a alguien del pasado de Sally.

Ella hizo un gesto que parecía una sonrisa forzada, lo que mosqueó aún más a Rayo.

–Bueno, desde luego soy de las mejores opciones –fingió orgullo para salir del paso, mientras notaba a Sally mirarla de reojo para comprobar sus reacciones.

–No lo dudo –Rayo dirigió una sonrisa a su novia, que esta le devolvió, comedida a causa de los nervios. Desde que Naya había aparecido, un presentimiento oscuro se había alojado en su alma. Algo que temía que se cumpliera de un momento a otro. Pero, por el instante, optó por centrarse en la conversación que mantenían Rayo y su mejor amiga–. Y, ¿cómo os conocisteis, si puedo preguntar?

Tras cruzar una nueva mirada cómplice con su amiga, Sally procuró relajarse mientras respondía con sinceridad.

–Naya y yo nos criamos juntas en Los Ángeles y hemos estado juntas toda la vida.

–Sí, incluso en la facultad de Harvard–corroboró Naya con orgullo, fingiendo no percatarse del golpe de rueda que le propinó Sally, avergonzada, al comprobar el parabrisas enarcado de Rayo en su dirección. Un gesto que pretendía decir… "Harvard, ¿eh?"–. Eso sí, admito que te has ligado a la mejor nota de la promoción.

Rayo se rio con ternura.

–Sí, diría que eso puedo asegurarlo.

Y ante la pregunta muda de los ojos de Naya, Sally se apresuró a aclarar:

–En Radiador Springs soy la fiscal del pueblo –la otra joven hizo una mueca con los labios, mostrando cierta comprensión no exenta de mayor curiosidad. Pero en ese instante fue ella la interrogada–. Y, ¿qué significa eso de que te has quedado con todos mis clientes? –bromeó Sally, mordaz–. ¿En dónde estás ahora?

–Bueno… Después de que te fueras, me cambié a Wheeler&Co y han querido concederme hace poco todo el departamento de Delitos Fiscales… Pero tuve que dejarlo por otro caso.

Sally entrecerró los ojos. Aquella respuesta había sido demasiado evasiva como para tomarla a la ligera, y más conociéndose. ¿O acaso…? Tembló sin quererlo. Quizá en esos años sin contacto, Naya había rehecho su vida sin ella, y Sally podía entenderlo. Había querido dejarlo todo atrás sin pensar, pero quizá, solo quizá…

–Por el Auto, ¿qué caso sería tan importante como para renunciar a semejante ascenso? –se escandalizó sinceramente.

Ante lo que Naya, previa respuesta, sonrió con cariño.

–No cambiarás nunca, ¿eh? –pero al ver que Sally se mantenía en sus trece y no pensaba entrar al juego, suspiró y expuso–. Como sé que sabes, mi padre siempre ha sido el abogado de Dinoco –Rayo, que escuchaba la conversación, se quedó boquiabierto, pero Sally pareció asumirlo como algo natural y sabido. De hecho, en el mundo de la abogacía, pocos no conocían la reputación de la familia De La Vega desde hacía casi cuatro generaciones. Casi se podría decir que la palabra "justicia" venía grabada en su escudo familiar–. Pero justo el caso del señor Tex le ha llegado cuando estaba a punto de jubilarse y, bueno… digamos que han pensado en mí para llevarlo.

Sally, por un segundo, no supo qué decir ante aquello. Si sumaba esa pieza al rompecabezas, no estaba segura de saber a dónde podía conducir. Naya siempre había optado por la rama fiscal, mientras que a Sally le llamaba más la vía penal. Pero seguía sin entender por qué alguien como Tex tenía que enfrentarse a un juicio del primer tipo. Sí, la fama de las grandes empresas siempre acababa involucrando asuntos de dinero, pero… ¿Dinoco?

–¿Qué ha pasado con Tex? –preguntó entonces Rayo, claramente tan preocupado como ella–. ¿De qué le acusan?

Pero antes de que Naya pudiese responder, otra voz que conocían bien lo hizo por ella.

–Esos buitres del htB, que quieren acusarme de malversación de fondos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Tex apareció por detrás de ellos, sobresaltándolos ligeramente, pero los tres se relajaron en cuanto vieron que su expresión era amistosa–. Hola, chaval. Menuda temporada.

–Gracias, Tex.

–Sabes que yo me apuntaría a tu escudería a correr –bromeó Naya, con cierto brillo en los ojos que Rayo conocía bien–. Pero ya sabes, "las niñas bien no se dedican a romper el asfalto". ¿No es cierto, Sal?

Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga de infancia y esta puso los ojos en blanco sin querer mirar a su novio directamente; el cual parecía encontrar aquel pozo de secretos que era Naya de lo más interesante.

–Sí, lo sé, Naya –le siguió el juego Tex a la abogada fiscal–. Pero primero veamos si ese plasta de Mustang deja de meter los hocicos donde no le mandan… Maldito fiscal pedante…

Para Sally, aquella mención fue como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriese entera, de las ruedas a la chapa de la nariz. Mustang. Jadeó. No era posible. Pero antes casi de que Rayo pudiese acercarse, preocupado al verla tan súbitamente alterada, una voz heló sus circuitos a su espalda. Una que conocía, por desgracia, mejor de lo que le gustaría.

–Esas son palabras muy fuertes, señor Tex. Sobre todo delante de señoritas tan distinguidas –Alex Mustang apareció acompañado de una Porsche Panamera de brillante carrocería negra y labios perfilados en oro, y se dirigió enseguida a Rayo, ignorando las miradas de desagrado que le dirigieron Tex y Naya o a una petrificada Sally–. Rayo McQueen, el héroe de la noche. Enhorabuena por tu victoria. Bueno, o por tus victorias –rio con falsedad evidente–. Como se quiera ver.

–Gracias, señor…

–Mustang –se presentó el otro, inclinando su morro escarlata y plateado–. Álex Mustang.

–Conozco su reputación, señor Mustang –añadió Rayo–. Es un placer.

Ante lo cual, para su extrañeza, Álex soltó una risita y alzó el morro.

–Sí, lástima que mis honorarios sean tan altos, ¿verdad?. Hubiese sido un honor representarte.

Rayo se quedó sin habla y sin saber a qué había venido aquel alarde. Además, dirigido directamente hacia su ego. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, se presentó ante sus ojos una escena que difícilmente podría olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Como a cámara lenta, Álex se giró hacia Sally como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba allí… Y su rostro cambió a uno de absoluto desconcierto. Sally, por su parte, se obligó a sostenerle la mirada con frialdad cuando él balbució:

–Sally…

Ante lo que ella, en tono monocorde, replicó:

–Hola, Álex. Cuánto tiempo.

 _ **¡Hola otra veeeez! Se ve que me fui al viaje inspirada y he podido apuntar un montón de cosas en mi libretita, aparte de que Alemania y ver muchos Porsches por la calle me ha dado ideítas chulis para el fanfic :D Bueno, por fin aparece Álex… el mayor terror de Sally como habréis comprobado también en los one–shots. A partir de ahora es posible que saque a Naya en uno de ellos, por cierto, aunque este fanfic en particular no esté terminado y pueda ser un poco "spoiler", pero bueno, yo creo que no arderá Troya :P**_

 **Lady Berserk:** _ **no sé cuál sería el presentimiento, pero ya digo que creo que estos capítulos intentarán respetar al máximo vuestras peticiones (salvo si hay algunas contradictorias y el guión lo requiere, que me limitaré a hacer algo intermedio). Eso sí, también he dejado más "sazón", como hablábamos, para este fanfic que es una evolución de Sally y un momento en el que tiene que superar sus temores, así que será menos "azucarado" que los one–shots. Tengo uno pensado ya para subir, pero tengo que sacar rato para pulirlo y subirlo.**_

 _ **NOTAS: el "htB" es el banco que patrocina a Chick Hicks en la primera película. Álex Mustang es un Ford Mustang de 1970 (sí, es bastante mayor que Sally ;) ) y lo de los cinco años desde que se fue Sally de Los Angeles me hacía el cálculo para que Sally terminara la carrera, trabajase un par de años en Los Ángeles, se fuese y estuviese después casi tres años con Rayo. Por cierto que siempre he pensado en Rayo más joven que Sally, un par de años al menos, no sé qué opináis vosotros.**_

 _ **PD: Berlín me ha encantado :)**_

 _ **¡Besos fuertes!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Por qué?**

Por un momento, el ambiente pudo cortarse con un cuchillo, dada la tensión acumulada. Sally y Álex se mantenían la mirada: él, incrédulo. Ella, sufriendo lo indecible por dentro al recordar, como _flashes_ , todo lo que él la había hecho padecer. Y Tex, Naya y Rayo observaban la escena con sentimientos muy diferentes fluyendo por sus respectivos circuitos. Al menos, hasta que la mejor amiga de Sally decidió tomar la iniciativa e ignorando la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió Mustang en cuanto cruzó frente a él, se inclinó junto a Sally y dijo:

–Ven, Sal. Quiero enseñarte algo –y tras dirigir una mirada muy poco amistosa hacia el otro abogado, apostilló–. El ambiente aquí se está volviendo algo venenoso.

–Tienes razón, Naya –corroboró Tex con acidez evidente–. Vámonos.

Y visto y no visto, los tres desaparecieron por detrás de Álex y su acompañante, dejándolos solos con Rayo. Del cual decir que estaba estupefacto era quedarse pero que muy cortos. El corredor, de ser el centro de la fiesta, había pasado a sentirse un mero espectador de un juego de poder que, ni entendía, ni sabía si quería entender. Más que nada porque Sally estaba en el mismo centro de aquel embrollo y Rayo ardía en deseos de saber por qué. Aunque no estaba seguro de si la respuesta le gustaría lo más mínimo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la voz arrastrada de Álex Mustang lo devolvió de golpe en ese instante a la realidad.

–Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa…

Rayo sintió como si lo hubiesen pinchado en una zona desagradable de su anatomía. Aquello olía muy, pero que muy mal.

–¿A qué se refiere, señor Mustang?

A lo que el otro, con aparente naturalidad, respondió:

–¡Oh, nada! Solo el hecho de encontrarme a mi ídolo de las carreras y mi antigua becaria _juntos_ en la misma fiesta –remarcó el adverbio de una forma que a Rayo se le pusieron las bujías de punta, y Álex debió comprobar su desconcierto porque agregó, en voz más baja–. Vaya… Veo que Sally no te ha contado nada sobre sus comienzos…

Rayo tragó aceite y procuró serenarse. Quizá aquel abogado pedante tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, pero seguía sin saber a ciencia cierta cuánto quería conocer realmente sobre su actual novia.

–No –admitió secamente–. Sally no me ha hablado mucho sobre… su pasado aquí.

"Aunque me podría bastar con saber que no fue feliz… jamás". Y el corredor sospechaba dolorosamente que aquel que tenía delante podía tener gran parte de culpa. Pero, ¿cómo? Esa era la horrible pregunta del millón de la que Rayo no quería ni imaginar la respuesta.

–Bueno… –fingió meditar Álex entonces y, al parecer, ignorante de su desazón–. Reconozco que fue una de mis mejores aprendizas… Lástima que decidiese dejarlo en la cima de su carrera. La eché mucho en falta cuando se fue…No sé si me entiendes.

Cuando Álex le guiñó un parabrisas en un gesto que pretendía ser cómplice, Rayo pensó que iba a vomitar. No podía ser cierto. Pero con el interior revuelto, aún fue capaz de replicar:

–Eh… Ya… Yo, discúlpame, tengo que… –hizo un gesto con el morro hacia más allá del maletero del abogado antes de forzar una sonrisa artificial–. Soy el héroe de la noche, ya sabes…

Ante lo que Álex, aunque enarcó un parabrisas morboso, asintió sin poner pega alguna.

–Por supuesto, campeón. Nos veremos pronto, imagino…

Rayo soltó una risita.

–Ya, claro. Por supuesto. ¡Hasta luego!

Y dándole igual ser descortés, sorteó a la pareja de engreídos por el primer hueco que encontró y trató de perderse entre la muchedumbre. Tenía que encontrar a Sally sin falta.

Por desgracia, muchos más invitados querían felicitarlo y quedarse a charlar con él, por lo que el joven y desesperado campeón tardó casi quince angustiosos minutos en encontrar su primer objetivo.

–¡Tex!

El millonario, que estaba departiendo con otro empresario, se volvió enseguida al oír su nombre.

–¡Chico! –lo saludó, antes de excusarse con su compañero y acercarse al muchacho–. ¿Qué? ¿Ya has conseguido librarte de ese petardo de Mustang?

–¿Sabes dónde está Sally? –quiso saber Rayo, sin responder y carcomido por los nervios.

–Pues… Creo que Naya y ella han subido a la azotea. ¿Va todo bien? –quiso saber, al comprobar su ansiedad.

–Supongo que sí –replicó Rayo rápidamente, ya girándose para irse–. Gracias, Tex.

–¡Siempre es un placer, chaval! –gritó el otro, reflexionando sobre qué podía haberlo puesto tan nervioso, cuando el bólido ya se alejaba entre los invitados.

 _(en la azotea)_

–Sal, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte –la reprendió Naya con cariño mientras ambas observaban Los Ángeles extenderse bajo sus ruedas–. Creía que eras feliz con Rayo…

–Y lo soy, Naya –replicó Sally, acalorada, antes de apartar la vista de nuevo y sintiendo unas ligerísimas lágrimas asomar a sus parabrisas–. Pero nunca le he contado lo que pasó y, al venir a Los Ángeles, esto era lo que más temía…

Naya suspiró.

–Tienes que hablar con él…

–Lo sé, pero…

–Sally…

Las dos chicas se giraron a la vez como si las hubiesen pinchado. Rayo, las miraba alternativamente con expresión compungida, el corazón encogido y sus ojos azules enturbiados. Sally sintió algo estrujarse en su interior, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Naya, por otro lado, enseguida supo que allí estaba de más.

–Os dejo solos –murmuró, al tiempo que le dirigía un ánimo mudo a Sally.

Cuando ella se fue, la pareja se quedó mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada. Al menos hasta que Sally suspiró con dolor y apartó la mirada de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Rayo no sabía cómo transmitir todo lo que pasaba por su salpicadero. Por suerte, estaban en una zona más o menos apartada del resto de los asistentes a la velada. Si discutían, pocos se enterarían. Y, por un instante egoísta, Rayo pensó que sería mejor así. No quería una escena en su tercera Copa Pistón.

–¿Por qué… –arrancó, inseguro–… nunca me lo contaste?

Sally, de espaldas a él, apretó los parabrisas y los labios con fuerza.

–No es una parte de mi vida que me guste recordar –contestó con aspereza.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio durante varios segundos. Hasta que Rayo preguntó con voz trémula:

–¿Estuviste con él?

Sally gimió para sus adentros. De todo lo que temía en el mundo, aquello ocupaba el número uno sin duda.

–Como decía –susurró con la voz entrecortada y girándose apenas hacia él, que ya se había aproximado por su costado–, no es una parte de mi pasado que me guste recordar.

Entonces, en el cerebro de Rayo encajaron algunas piezas del rompecabezas.

–Sabías que estaría aquí, ¿verdad?

Sally bufó, disgustada.

–No, pero era una opción –reconoció sin mirarlo.

Rayo notó que su interior empezaba a hervir sin que pudiese evitarlo.

–¿Y no se te ocurrió decírmelo? –la encaró sin tapujos.

Sally abrió el capó, sorprendida, antes de retroceder unos centímetros. Algo que nunca solía hacer.

–No quiero siquiera pensar en él –contraatacó, herida. Sabía, en el fondo, que Rayo tenía motivos para estar dolido. Pero hubiese preferido que lo dejase estar–. No se lo merece.

El rostro de Rayo pasó del enfado al dolor en un instante. A una búsqueda de comprensión que Sally no estaba segura de querer darle. Supondría abrir una ventana a su pasado demasiado dolorosa y no quería sufrir. Mentiría si no dijese que tenía un miedo atroz, pero procuró no derrumbarse mientras él preguntaba:

–¿Qué te hizo?

Sally tragó saliva, en un esfuerzo vano por contener una lágrima traicionera que acabó rodando por su guardabarros.

–Me humilló –rechinó, encogida sobre sí misma y mirando de manera intermitente hacia la puerta de la azotea, como si Mustang pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento para volver a atormentarla–. Hundió mi carrera y se aseguró así de que nadie jamás quisiera volver a contratarme. ¿Contento?

De inmediato se giró hacia el balcón, rogando porque el llanto cesara y su chasis no temblara. Esperaba otro exabrupto, una discusión que subiera de tono hasta un horrible final. Pero solo escuchó una voz rota que decía:

–Por eso te fuiste… Por eso lo dejaste todo aquí.

Sally suspiró hondamente.

–Eso solo fue la gota que colmó el depósito –admitió con sencillez.

–Sally… Lo siento –se disculpó entonces Rayo–. Si lo hubiera sabido…

Ella sorbió, manteniendo las lágrimas a raya y mirándolo de reojo.

–No importa. Ahora ya lo sabes.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Al menos hasta que Sally volvió a abrir el capó para decir:

–Siento no habértelo contado, Pegatinas. No me sentía capaz.

Rayo asintió.

–Está bien –no era del todo cierto, su interior seguía bullendo de dudas y estaba dolido, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Sobre todo viendo el deprimente estado de Sally.

Ella giró entonces sobre sí misma, sin mirarlo apenas.

–¿Te importa si… vuelvo al hotel? –le pidió en voz baja–. No me encuentro muy bien.

Rayo, inundado de sentimientos contradictorios, solo pudo volver a asentir como un idiota y decir:

–Voy a buscar a Sarge para que te acompañe.

Ella sonrió, comprensiva, lo que partió del todo el corazón de Rayo. Estaba hecho un par de dudas, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Ya hablarían de vuelta en casa.

–Gracias.

Pocos minutos después, Sally y el sargento salían en silencio del complejo en dirección al hotel. Ella entendía que Rayo no la acompañase, era su noche y no podía irse así como así. Pero alguien como ella podía pasar más desapercibida… ¿verdad?

Cuando el otro coche se despidió, Sally continuó conteniendo las lágrimas hasta llegar a la habitación. Una vez allí, junto a la ventana, dio rienda suelta a su frustración y a su dolor. Las imágenes de su pasado no cesaban de perseguirla. Veía, como en escenas, todo lo que Álex le había hecho, lo que ella había creído que era la felicidad y después se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes. Todo por su culpa.

Estuvo mucho rato, no sabría decir cuánto, pegada al cristal y mirando hacia la noche californiana. Al menos, hasta que escuchó abrirse la puerta del dormitorio y retrocedió instintivamente hacia la zona de descanso, fingiéndose dormida.

Rayo, por su parte, tras terminar la fiesta había vuelto con Ramón en un silencio incómodo, sumido en sus amargas reflexiones. Estaba molesto, dolido porque Sally no le hubiese contado nada nunca sobre ciertos aspectos de su pasado y hubiese tenido que enterarse por terceros. Concretamente, por el implicado mayor del reino.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el dormitorio y vio a Sally acurrucada, dormida y apenas iluminada por un reflejo de luna, sintió cómo su enfado se diluía para dar paso a una honda y terrible tristeza. Puesto que, en parte, comprendía su dolor. Y como había dicho Naya, la Sally que él conocía no hacía nada sin motivo. Pero, por el otro lado, la Sally que él conocía no se mezclaría con alguien como Mustang. ¿Tanto había cambiado, o solo era fachada? Las dudas le carcomían el alma, pero era mayor la incertidumbre de no saber exactamente lo que había sufrido Sally, su amada Sally, en las ruedas de aquel pedante. Rayo confiaba en Sally a ciegas desde hacía años, y esperaba que eso siguiera siendo así. No la creía capaz de engañarlo u ocultarle la verdad sin una razón de peso.

Por ello, cuando se acercó para acostarse, no pudo evitar besarla con suavidad en el guardabarros, procurando no despertarla. Ella se removió un poco y giró el morro hacia él, movimiento que Rayo aprovechó para acurrucarse contra su carrocería antes de cerrar los parabrisas y caer en un sueño nada reparador.

 ** _¡Buenas de nuevo! Aprovechando que es festivo en mi país, tengo un ratito para escribir un capítulo que ya anticipaba más largo que los demás. Me ha costado bastante enfocarlo y es de los que más anotaciones y correcciones me ha requerido, pero porque quería que las personalidades de todos los implicados quedaran bien orientadas. Como hablábamos, Sally suele ser más dura por fuera que Rayo, pero cuando el dolor golpea de frente ninguno somos de piedra. Espero que os guste la idea que he planteado sobre por qué Sally dejó Los Ángeles y, no os preocupéis… Aunque haya dejado menos cliffhanger esta vez, ¡aún queda mucho fanfic por delante!_**

 **PD: _se me olvidó comentarlo en el anterior capítulo. Según me han comentado, los Porsche Carrera son como los más bajos de gama de la marca (aun siendo coches caros). De ahí que también pusiera una Porsche Panamera, de gama más alta, como acompañante de Álex. Es solo una muestra más de lo esnob y pretencioso que es. Ya le iréis conociendo en sucesivos capítulos. De momento, para el próximo y el siguiente os reservo una sorpresita que creo que alguna que otra lectora agradecerá, jejejeje._**

 ** _¡Besos y abrazos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Gota a gota.**

El día siguiente amaneció nublado, con un cielo tan plomizo que la lluvia no debería tardar en aparecer. Rayo abrió los ojos despacio, notando cómo una mezcla de dolor, resaca y angustia atenazaba cada circuito bajo su carrocería. Perezosamente, bostezó y se resistió durante unos segundos a abandonar la zona de descanso. Al menos, hasta que captó un lejano rumor de agua que lo obligó a aguzar el oído, curioso. Parecía venir del otro extremo de la habitación, oculto su origen por una puerta cerrada. Solo entonces se percató el corredor de que estaba solo sobre el parqué. Suspiró. Sally debía estar aseándose. Así que, tratando de espabilarse, optó por esperar pacientemente junto a la ventana, observando la ciudad dormida más allá del cristal.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse tras él, se volvió despacio. El espectacular traje de su chica había desaparecido bajo el agua y el jabón –era una pintura especialmente diseñada para ocasiones puntuales como aquella, mérito de Ramón–, por lo que su carrocería ahora mostraba un tono apagado, sin rastro siquiera de cera o brillo, a juego con sus ojos verdes. A Rayo se le encogió el corazón cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pero no sabía qué decir.

–Hola –saludó, cauto.

Sally hizo un gesto algo apático hacia él con el morro, sin acercarse.

–Hola, Pegatinas.

Su voz era baja. Su tono, monocorde.

–¿Cómo estás? –tanteó él, sin saber si quería conocer de seguro la respuesta.

Sally, por su parte, suspiró profundamente y apartó la vista.

–Ojalá lo supiera –reconoció, antes de girarse y encaminar su carrocería hacia el salón anexo al dormitorio.

Un balcón se abría al otro lado de la estancia, pudiendo observarse desde el mismo toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Rayo se lavó rápidamente antes de seguir a su novia con sus dos mitades luchando a muerte: la una optaba por el "déjala, ya se le pasará. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer" y la otra, también tozuda, argumentaba: "habla con ella, pregúntale qué le pasa, insiste. Que sepa que estarás a su lado siempre que lo necesite". Sally, cuando llegó frente a la barandilla, se quedó mirando al horizonte. Rayo se situó a su lado, observándola con cierta aprensión.

–Sally… Por favor, háblame –suplicó, dando el triunfo final a la mitad responsable y amorosa de su ser. Ella volteó sus iris verdes hacia él, pero no dijo nada–. Yo… –Rayo dudó, sin encontrar las palabras de buenas a primeras–. Quiero ayudarte. Pero… No puedo si no me dices qué te ocurre –se desesperó casi sin ser consciente de ello–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

Por primera vez en aquella mañana y para su ligera tranquilidad, Sally mostró media sonrisa agridulce.

–Lo siento, amor –murmuró con sinceridad antes de girar de nuevo los ojos hacia el océano Pacífico que cubría el horizonte–. Esto no tenía que haber pasado.

Aquella declaración disparó todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Rayo, que aún consiguió reunir valor como para preguntar:

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué… quieres decir?

Sally sacudió el morro y apretó los labios.

–Esta ciudad es donde viven mis demonios –repuso, casi para sí misma–. Y… jamás debí dejar que nos alcanzaran.

Rayo tragó aceite con fuerza.

–Sally –la llamó, para obligarla a mirarlo–. Oye… mentiría si dijese que nunca me he preguntado qué te había pasado antes de llegar a Radiador Springs y sabes que siempre he respetado que no quisieras hablar de ello –se encogió de ruedas–. Pero con esto también me he dado cuenta de que quizá… debería preguntarte más a menudo qué quieres y qué te sucede –inspiró hondo–. Por ello, respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes. De verdad

Ahora le tocó el turno a Sally para sorprenderse.

–¿De qué hablas?

Rayo inspiró con fuerza.

–Que si crees que… ya sabes, tu vida está en otro lugar… o con otro coche… Pues…

Sally bufó, incrédula, lo que hizo que el joven se interrumpiera y la observase con ansiedad.

–Rayo, por favor –le suplicó en un tono que dejaba a las claras lo que opinaba de aquello–. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo –y acto seguido susurró, al borde del llanto–. Solo quiero volver a casa. Que todo vuelva a la normalidad –sorbió antes de repetir–. Contigo.

El corredor expulsó de golpe todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin percatarse.

–Entonces vámonos –susurró muy cerca del capó de ella, deseoso de volver a ver su sonrisa aunque solo fuese por una décima de segundo y poder borrar sus lágrimas solo con la fuerza de las palabras–. Dejemos atrás esta ciudad infernal y vivamos nuestra vida como queremos vivirla. No más… Mustang. No más fiestas absurdas. Solo tú, y yo, solos.

Sally lo observó, ligeramente emocionada.

–Pero… tienes compromisos aquí –le recordó ella con súbita preocupación, retomando a la "Sally práctica" casi como si fuese un impulso que no podía reprimir, fuese en la circunstancia que fuera–. No puedes irte así como así.

Ante lo que Rayo se puso mortalmente serio y replicó:

–Tendrían que atarme con un millón de cadenas para impedir que me vaya contigo al único lugar al que pertenecemos. Y no hay más que hablar.

Una lágrima indiscreta cayó por el borde del capó de Sally mientras besaba a su novio con infinito amor. Por un instante y mientras él la correspondía sin reservas, la joven Porsche olvidó a Álex, a Naya, la ciudad que los rodeaba y hasta la habitación de hotel. Solo existía el metal y sus lenguas reconociéndose. Al menos, hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus techados y los obligaron a separarse de golpe y a buscar refugio dentro del dormitorio. Como uno solo, empujaron las puertas del balcón con el parachoques trasero y tras echar el pestillo, Sally sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en toda la mañana.

–Venga, vamos a avisar al equipo –dijo Rayo, más animado al ver que la "tormenta" interna de Sally había remitido por el momento–. Además, estoy famélico.

Sally soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco como queriendo decir "eres incorregible", pero estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin despegarse de su costado. Sin embargo, cuando le faltaba apenas medio metro para alcanzarla, ambos frenaron en seco.

Porque habían pasado un sobre bajo el dintel.

Extrañada, la pareja intercambió sendas miradas de incomprensión. Tras acercarse un poco más, comprobaron que la pulcra letra negra dirigía la misiva a "Sally Carrera", sin dirección de remite. El papel parecía bueno y no llevaba sello. Por un incómodo momento, Sally temió de quién pudiese ser y retrocedió. Pero Rayo la instó a abrirlo.

–¿No quieres saber de quién es? –preguntó, picado de golpe por la curiosidad.

Pero Sally miraba el papel igual que si fuese un cardo asesino dispuesto a reventarle los neumáticos a la primera de cambio si se descuidaba. Ante la muda insistencia de Rayo, no obstante, cedió y se aproximó despacio. Procurando que las ruedas no le temblasen, rompió el sobre y extrajo un papel de color blanco nuclear en el que se leían unas pocas letras. Pero fue suficiente para que los parabrisas de Sally se abrieran al máximo y dejase escapar un gemido angustiado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Rayo cuando la curiosidad dio paso de nuevo a la ansiedad por el estado de su chica–. ¿De quién es?

Sally tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz para responder. Pero cuando lo hizo, su tono puso todas las bujías de punta al corredor.

–Es… de mis padres.

Por un instante, ambos se quedaron en un silencio mortal. El cerebro de Sally bullía mientras contemplaba la caligrafía que tenía ante sí, mientras se maldecía por no haberla reconocido antes. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Cinco años y tres meses, como le recordase Naya.

–¿Cómo que de tus padres? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Rayo, tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

Sally trató de serenarse, sin conseguirlo del todo, antes de encararlo con suavidad.

–Hace cinco años y tres meses que no me hablo con ellos –explicó con cierta amargura mal disimulada–. Pero supongo que se han enterado de que estoy aquí. No soy precisamente anónima ahora mismo, ¿verdad? –ironizó sin maldad.

Para Rayo, sin embargo, esa era una espina de culpabilidad que ya se había clavado en su alma desde hacía algún tiempo y ahora solo se adentraba más, retorciendo sus entrañas de dolor. Desde la primera mala experiencia con los _paparazzi_ , Rayo había temido el momento en que Sally se cansara de la notoriedad y lo abandonara por una vida más sencilla en el anonimato; en parte, ni podía ni quería reprochárselo. Pero por otro lado…

–Y, ¿qué vas a hacer? –quiso saber, sin presionarla.

Sally se mordió el labio, meditando la respuesta con los ojos fijos en la misiva.

–Creo que… –bufó–. En fin, puede que sea una locura –miró a Rayo de nuevo, como si buscara su apoyo–, pero algo me dice que debería ir.

Rayo se irguió, orgulloso de ella. Su decisión y su capacidad de enfrentar cualquier situación, por dura que fuese, era lo que más lo había enamorado de ella cuando la conoció y lo que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo en el día a día.

–Entonces yo voy contigo –declaró, convencido.

Sally se giró, boquiabierta.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó, aunque luego agregó–. Sé que esto te va a sonar fatal, pero no sé si es una buena idea.

Para Rayo aquella declaración fue como una puñalada en el alma, pero prefirió quitar hierro al asunto.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí? –bromeó con media sonrisa.

Para su tranquilidad, Sally hizo un mohín para dar a entender que había captado el chiste.

–No seas tonto, claro que no –lo besó en el costado, conciliadora–. Es solo que… –suspiró, mirando la carta por enésima vez–. Ellos son muy… –pareció buscar la palabra adecuada–. Particulares. Y no les hizo mucha gracia que abandonase mi vida aquí de la noche a la mañana –resignada, suspiró mientras apartaba el sobre y arrancaba de nuevo en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio–. Créeme, cuando lleguemos lo entenderás.

Rayo asintió conforme mientras la seguía hacia el pasillo y después hacia el ascensor. Las piezas que componían el rompecabezas que era su novia empezaban a cobrar forma con sus luces y sus sombras.

Pero, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, Rayo seguía sin sentirse capaz de juzgarla por lo que hizo. Cierto que él tampoco había tenido una infancia sencilla, pero… seguramente Sally exageraba sobre sus padres…

¿Verdad?

 _ **¡Buenas noches de nuevo, lectoras! Aprovechando a ser productiva antes del fin de semana, que no sé cuánto voy a poder escribir de aquí al domingo. ¿Qué os está pareciendo el fanfic hasta ahora? Mi intención es que, aunque avance algo lento, las tramas encajen en su sitio. Si algo he aprendido en estos años escribiendo es que sobre todo con las cosas dramáticas hay que tener algo de tiento y de mano izquierda, no puedes hacerlo muy rápido (de ahí que no quisiera que esto fuese one–shot) para que no quede frívolo pero tampoco muy muy lento ni recrearte porque acabas deprimiendo al lector xD ¿o no?**_

 _ **Igualmente, como prometí, este capítulo y el que viene ya hablan de la familia de Sally. Otro de sus "fantasmas" del pasado. ¿Quién creéis que tendrá razón, ella o Rayo? ¿Estará exagerando o habrá drama familiar? ¿Y cómo llevará Rayo conocer a sus "suegros"?**_

 _ **Lo sabréis en el próximo episodio. ¡Besos fuertes!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5– Una familia ejemplar.**

La finca de los Carrera, nada más asomar tras una de las múltiples lomas que conformaban la zona pudiente de Los Ángeles, solo confirmó las sospechas que Rayo siempre había albergado sobre Sally. Poco a poco, algunas piezas del rompecabezas que era la joven Porsche empezaban a encajar; claro que por su marca tenía que proceder de una familia bastante acomodada, pero nacer en pleno Chevrolet Hills era como decir que procedía del centro del mismísimo Milehattan. Harvard… Todo encajaba. Pero, si conocía a Sally, entendía por qué no presumía de ello.

–Ya hemos llegado –anunció su novia mientras frenaba con suavidad frente a una elegante verja con la C de su apellido forjada sobre los barrotes. Dudó un instante antes de pulsar el timbre y se giró hacia Rayo–. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Pegatinas?

Él mostró media sonrisa irónica marca de la casa.

–Soy tu sombra –murmuró, invitándola con una rueda a llamar. Pero al ver que Sally seguía dudando, agregó–. Vamos. Seguro que no es para tanto.

Sally suspiró hondamente y alargó por fin su neumático izquierdo para pulsar el timbre. Hubo unos segundos de espera mientras algo pitaba al otro lado del interfono, pero enseguida se escuchó una voz gutural respondiendo al otro lado. Un idioma que Rayo no entendió pero que, para su absoluta sorpresa, Sally replicó con soltura. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue el silencio sepulcral que se hizo al otro lado de la línea, unos segundos antes de que quienquiera que estuviese ahí colgase con cierta brusquedad y la puerta comenzase a abrirse con pereza hacia dentro. Rayo no pudo contenerse y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Sally, pero esta se encogió de ruedas sin abrir el capó y lo rebasó para adentrarse en la propiedad.

El edificio central era de color blanco y del llamado "estilo colonial", con porches amplios y columnas rodeando toda la estructura. Alrededor, cuidados jardines que hubieran sido el paraíso para Rojo se alzaban hacia el cielo gris en silencio, pero con un aire algo decaído que al corredor le puso los pelos de punta. Por suerte había dejado de llover.

Cuando llegaron a la explanada frente a la entrada principal, se abrió el portón y dos figuras, una verde abisal y la otra gris áster salieron a la luz para recibirlos. Sally se estremeció, tragó aceite y dejó que se acercaran. La mujer fue la primera en llegar a su altura, con algo que parecía emoción reflejado en sus cuidados parabrisas.

–Sally! _Ich kann es nicht glauben, du bist endlich da!1_

A lo que la muchacha, sin perder el hilo, replicó:

– _Hallo, Mom. Ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen.2_

La mujer de chapa gris, un elegante Porsche Carrera Targa del 85, sonrió mientras el coche de tono verdoso azulado se aproximaba tras ella.

–Bienvenida, pequeña. Cuánto tiempo.

A lo que esta sí respondió en perfecto inglés:

–Papá. No has cambiado nada.

Este sonrió a su vez antes de volverse hacia el acompañante de su hija. El cual, tras reponerse del _shock_ de escucharla hablar un idioma que ni entendía ni sabía que ella conocía tan bien, observaba a la familia con un respeto y una timidez inusuales en él.

–Vaya. Conque tú eres el famoso Rayo McQueen –comentó el otro coche, un 911 Cabriolet del 80, antes de tenderle una rueda amistosamente–. Es un placer.

Rayo le devolvió el gesto, cohibido.

–El placer es mío, señor Carrera.

Este aceptó el cumplido antes de invitarlos a entrar en la casa.

–Vaya… –se maravilló Rayo sin poder evitarlo. El recibidor tenía suelo de parqué y barandillas de mármol en la rampa que subía al piso superior, además de diferentes cuadros cubriendo las paredes que parecían procedentes de otro mundo y otra época. Ante la mirada interrogante de los dos anfitriones, o sus "suegros", como se viera, agregó–. Una casa preciosa.

La madre de Sally, que tenía el mismo morro afilado que ella, mostró lo que parecía una sonrisa de orgullo mal disimulado.

–Bueno, los Carrera nunca hemos sido una familia de grandísima fortuna –explicó entonces el padre de Sal3–. Pero desde que llegamos del Viejo Mundo después de la Gran Guerra, nos hemos esforzado por hacernos un hueco entre nuestros semejantes.

Rayo le dirigió de nuevo una mirada inquisitiva a Sally, que se apresuró a explicar sin petulancia:

–Mi familia es alemana de toda la vida, pero mis abuelos ahorraron lo suficiente como para venir hasta aquí buscando un futuro mejor cuando Alemania perdió la I Guerra Mundial –cruzó una mirada significativa con su madre y susurró–. De ahí que en esta casa todos hayamos crecido hablando alemán… e inglés.

Rayo hizo un asentimiento, comprendiendo, al tiempo que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de sus entrañas. Seguía pensando que los miedos de Sally eran infundados. Todo aquel ambiente, aquella vida de ensueño… Si se comparaba a su infancia en Missouri, Sally le daba mil vueltas en elegancia y distinción. Ella era la princesa que siempre había imaginado pero, por un momento, se preguntó: "y esto, ¿dónde me deja a mí?". Se sentía como un plebeyo invadiendo el espacio reservado a la nobleza, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto y se limitó a sonreír mientras le hacían pasar al comedor. Allí, una serie de elegantes bidones de aceite virgen extra importado de España, petróleo refinado y guarnición de fósiles vegetales los esperaban.

–Papá, esto no era necesario –protestó Sally sin acritud, aunque claramente sorprendida.

Ante lo cual, el Cabriolet sacudió el morro en un gesto negativo al tiempo que abarcaba la mesa con la rueda delantera derecha.

–Para el tiempo que llevamos sin saber nada de ti, es lo menos que podíamos preparar.

Sally estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo estaban tan seguros de que ella llegaría, o si solo era un intento de aparentar opulencia delante de Rayo, pero optó por morderse la lengua y colocarse en su sitio. Enseguida, una menuda doncella Chevy del 20004 de color blanco se acercó para servir alguna copa de queroseno endulzado. Los comensales aceptaron con educación mientras afuera del porche empezaba a chispear de nuevo. La conversación surgió banal, preguntando algo a Rayo por sus triunfos y mucho a Sally por su vida lejos de Los Ángeles. Cierto es que sus padres apenas pudieron disimular su sorpresa cuando su hija por fin confirmó lo que temían, que Rayo y ella eran bastante más que amigos; pero procuraron sonreír con cortesía y tomar algún trago o bocado de vez en cuando, al tiempo que cruzaban miradas furtivas de alarma. Sally, percatándose del ambiente tenso, vigilaba a su novio por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar su reacción, pero este parecía más interesado en la conversación y en la comida que en los dobles sentidos de las frases que cruzaban por encima del mantel. "Mejor así", pensó Sally, entristecida. "Si esto sigue por este camino, quién sabe… Igual les he juzgado…"

–Por cierto, Sally –dijo su madre entonces con fuerte acento alemán. De sus dos familias, la materna era con diferencia la que menos había renunciado al idioma generacional–. ¿Sabes que Álex fue quien nos dijo que estabas en Los Ángeles?

Sally casi se atragantó al oír aquello, pero se esforzó al máximo por mantener la compostura y se irguió, tensa como una vara y al tiempo que Rayo, antes de preguntar:

–¿Ah, sí?

No le gustaba el derrotero que tomaba la conversación; pero su madre no pareció notarlo sino que, tras beber despacio de su aceite de oliva, agregó:

–Sí. Es una lástima que no pudiese venir hoy.

Sally hizo una mueca disgustada sin poder evitarlo.

–Por supuesto –ironizó según su costumbre cuando un tema no era de su agrado–. Hubiese sido su ocasión para hablar de él mismo… Otra vez.

–¡Sally, por favor! –la interrumpió su padre con súbita brusquedad, haciendo que los dos jóvenes botaran en el sitio, sorprendidos. No obstante, enseguida suavizó el gesto y añadió, señalando levemente hacia Rayo–. Tu "amigo" va a pensar que no tienes modales.

Sally apretó los dientes y lo miró con desafío antes de voltear el morro hacia la mesa.

–De todas formas –prosiguió la madre, como si fuese ajena a la lucha interna que sufría su hija–, lo que más me sorprende es precisamente eso…

–¿El qué? –quiso saber Sally, a la defensiva.

La mujer Porsche enarcó un parabrisas, como si fuese evidente.

–Que nos haya informado él de que estabas aquí… Ya sabes, después de lo que le hiciste.

Para Sally, aquello fue como un choque directo contra un quitamiedos. Cortante, desgarrador, explosivo. De repente, sentía ganas de llorar. Antes de irse de Los Ángeles era cierto que no se había despedido de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres, pero… ¿Cómo podían creerse la versión de Álex, que seguramente la dejaba por los suelos? ¿Cómo podían pensar ciertas cosas de su hija? Aún en _shock_ y con la mesa cubierta de un incómodo silencio, Sally le sostuvo la mirada a su progenitora, incrédula. Esta, por otro lado, se mantenía serena, como si esperase lo que la Carrera más joven tuviese que decir al respecto.

–¿Lo que… le hice? –repitió en un ácido siseo–. Y, ¿qué es, exactamente… _Mutter5_?

Su interlocutora entrecerró los ojos y siseó algo en alemán que Sally intuyó como un "maldita desagradecida"; pero, para bien o para mal, fue su padre el que salió al paso.

–Sally, entiéndelo –le suplicó, haciendo que su hija se estremeciera. No sabía si quería oír lo que viniese a continuación. ¿Y Rayo? Se negaba a mirarlo a la cara y se sentía profundamente avergonzada por haberle dejado ir a aquella reunión. No se merecía aguantar aquello–. Álex te sigue queriendo. Cometiste solo un error… ¡Uno! ¡A cualquier abogado puede ocurrirle algo así! –Sally temblaba ante aquellas palabras. Quería irse, cerrar los ojos y los retrovisores, arrancar y perderse lejos de allí. Pero un antiguo temor la mantenía clavada en el sitio, mirando a los ojos al hombre que más debiera quererla y entenderla en el mundo pero que, en pocas palabras, estaba dejándola a la altura del fango delante del coche al que amaba de verdad–. Sin embargo, optaste por acusarlo a él…

Su padre sacudió el capó y apartó la mirada, como si eso reforzara sus palabras. Para Sally, aquel movimiento fue como un horrible despertar. Por ello, quizá, fue que abrió la boca y pronunció unas palabras que nadie esperaba.

–Álex… Solo… Se quiere… A sí mismo.

Ante la mirada perpleja de sus padres, Sally se erguía, con los ojos en llamas, desafiante y rota por dentro. ¿Que no querían asumir que era feliz? Perfecto. ¿Que no entendían que pudiese amar a alguien ajeno a su círculo de perfección y apariencias? Fetén. Pero ella no pensaba desperdiciar otro segundo de su vida con alguien incapaz de entender sus verdaderas aspiraciones en la vida.

De ahí que, visto y no visto, girara sin pudor alguno sobre sí misma haciendo sonar su motor y se lanzara hacia el jardín inundado, buscando un rincón donde dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Cada día que pasaba en Los Ángeles, su vida se torcía más y más. Volver había sido un tremendo error.

Pero, ¿y Rayo? No. Se sentía incapaz de dejarlo solo de esa manera por culpa de sus miedos, siempre lo había hecho. Desde aquel día en Atlanta se juró que lucharía por su relación a capa y espada. Y por lo visto él pensaba lo mismo porque, un instante después, el frío tacto de su carrocería sobre el costado húmedo de lluvia le hizo dar un respingo, asustada. Pero, cuando comprobó en sus ojos que él no le guardaba rencor, que solo estaba preocupado por ella, se acurrucó sin dudarlo y dio rienda suelta a su frustración. Se había refugiado bajo su árbol favorito de cuando era niña, pero no era suficiente para reprimir los efectos del aguacero. Aun así, ambos aguantaron estoicos hasta que Sally comenzó a tranquilizarse. Por unos segundos, la pareja se quedó en silencio.

Al menos, hasta que ella murmuró con voz ronca:

–No aguanto más, Pegatinas. No puedo…

–Eh, eh –él la chistó con dulzura para que no tuviese que seguir hablando de cosas que dolían tanto–. Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Volvemos al hotel, recogemos y nos vamos a casa.

"Y jamás volveremos a pisar esta ciudad", se juró mentalmente mientras flanqueaba a Sally de vuelta hacia la mansión, hacia el camino principal.

Cuando estaban cerca del portón de entrada a la mansión, vieron a los dos progenitores Carrera observándolos con algo que parecía preocupación.

–Espérame junto a la verja –le indicó Sally a Rayo con firmeza pero sin enfado–. Tengo algo que hacer antes de irme.

Rayo dudó un instante pero, al comprobar que estaba más serena, accedió a regañadientes y, tras dirigir una despedida breve con la rueda a los padres de Sally y sin importarle demasiado lo que pensaran de él –ya le había quedado claro que su novia no exageraba un ápice en cuando a lo "peculiares" que eran sus suegros –, se encaminó hacia la verja para esperar.

Sally, por su parte, se aproximó a sus padres. Su madre se quedó más atrás cuando el Cabriolet se lo indicó. Al cabo de unos segundos, solo estaban padre e hija bajo una lluvia que comenzaba a amainar.

–Hija –arrancó él, conciliador–. Oye, sé que nunca te ha gustado que me meta en tu vida. Pero, te lo suplico. Por favor –tomó aire con fuerza al notar un nudo en la garganta. Era su última oportunidad–. Reconsidera volver.

Para su sorpresa, Sally replicó con media mueca mordaz.

–Con Álex, ¿verdad? –adivinó con amargura.

Su padre abrió las ruedas delanteras en un gesto de obviedad.

–¿Por qué no? –quiso saber.

Su hija bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad tenía que explicárselo?

–Álex nunca, jamás –rechinó– me amó ni una milésima parte de lo que me ama Rayo.

El padre torció el morro con disgusto evidente.

–Ese "carita de ángel" solo te quiere por lo evidente –Sally abrió la boca, dolida e incrédula, pero él no había terminado–. Pero Álex siempre te valoró por tu inteligencia, por tu capacidad de aprender y porque eras una abogada brillante. A ese McQueen –hizo una mueca asqueada– solo le interesa tener a alguien a quien lucir a su lado.

Dentro de Sally, los sentimientos giraban a velocidad de vértigo. Sinceramente, no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo su padre podía tener tal concepto de ella? Era evidente que no se había equivocado con ellos… Ni en su decisión.

Por ello, se limitó a girarse y murmurar un seco "adiós, papá", antes de encaminarse hacia el exterior de la finca.

Cuando la reja se abrió, Rayo la flanqueó en silencio y ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de la colina, deseando llegar al hotel. Por su parte, los padres de Sally observaron irse a la pareja con preocupación.

–¿Crees que te hará caso? –preguntó la madre.

Y el padre, dudando, replicó:

–Diga lo que diga, ese corredor solo es una distracción pasajera –acercó una rueda a su mujer para confortarla–. Ya verás… Algún día, cuando se dé cuenta… Volverá. Estoy seguro.

 _(Llegando al Ritz–Carlton)_

Rayo observó a Sally por enésima vez, sin decir nada. La joven se había mantenido con la vista al frente durante todo el recorrido de vuelta al hotel, pero él la conocía. Su chasis estaba tenso, su mandíbula apretada y sus iris verdes, demasiado fijos en un punto del horizonte.

–Sal –Rayo se detuvo en la plaza frente al hotel, haciendo que ella lo secundara–. Oye… Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido en casa de tus padres.

Sally sacudió el morro con cansancio

–No es culpa tuya –aseguró, mirándolo con cariño por primera vez desde aquella mañana–. Suponía que saldrían por ahí. Siempre han sido muy de mantener las apariencias. Pero bueno, ahora toca dejar eso atrás, ¿verdad?

Rayo asintió, animado al verla más esperanzada.

Pero justo iba a agregar algo cuando escuchó un grito a su espalda:

–¡Sally! ¡Sally! –una jadeante Naya llegó en ese momento hasta ellos, procedente del hotel–. ¡Gracias al Todopoderoso que te encuentro!

–¡Naya! –se preocupó Sally–. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Pero la joven Audi se limitó a sacudir el morro enérgicamente y jadear, acelerada:

–No, nada bien. Necesito tu ayuda.

 _ **¡Buenas una semana más! Ya estoy aquí dispuesta a dar guerra, aprovechando el finde. Decir también que ya tengo el capítulo de Halloween de la próxima semana escrito, lo subiré el martes. Pero mientras, lo prometido es deuda: ¡capítulo del pasado de Sally! Como alguna de vosotras supuso, los padres iban a ser muy esnobs en cuanto a lo que conviene o no a Sally. Claramente, a Rayo ni lo consideran dentro de los posibles maridos de su hija, pero es lo que hay y ella ya es mayorcita para decidir.**_

 _ **También habréis visto que he puesto más notas al pie explicativas en este fanfic, creo que pueden ayudar más a la lectura que haberlas puesto aquí abajo ;) Ya me diréis que opináis. PD: sí, los Porsche son alemanes y vi tantísimos en Alemania que dije, esto tengo que meterlo! Por cierto que el otro día me adelantó un Carrera 911 como Sally en blanco cuando iba conduciendo y me hizo una ilusión muy tonta, jajaja. Cosas que pasan.**_

 _ **¡Ajá! Espero que no creyerais que iba a ser tan sencillo volver a RS. A Sally aún le queda, pero creo que lo que son los grandes dramas de su pasado van a quedar atrás por unos cuantos capítulos. Ahora toca arrancar la trama verdadera del fanfic, que descubriréis en el próximo capítulo. Y es que ni Rayo ni Sally abandonan nunca a aquellos que les importan de verdad y les quieren bien… Hasta ahí puedo leer :D**_

 _ **Próximos: ONE SHOTS. Halloween, Acción de Gracias y estreno de DVD en inglés (en España creo que hasta el 31 de diciembre no lo tendremos, o eso pone en la web de El Corte Inglés, gueeeeee).**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el martes! ¡**_

1 Alemán: "¡No puedo creer que por fin hayas llegado!"

2 Alemán: "Hola, mamá. Me alegro de verte."

3 Como comentaba en otros capítulos, los Porsche Carrera son de gama baja dentro de la marca Porsche. De ahí que aquí sean los menos pudientes de su categoría social.

4 Chevrolet.

5 "Madre", en alemán.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Tex en apuros.**

–Vale, Naya… Rebobina y volvamos paso a paso…

Sally sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Se encontraban en uno de los salones del hotel, algo que habían solicitado en recepción para tener cierta privacidad y a lo que no se habían negado –también podía ser que ayudase llevar de escolta al mismísimo Rayo McQueen y a su sonrisa preparada de inocencia; pero Sally, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, prefería no pensar en el efecto de su novio en la sociedad común y corriente y centrarse en el caso que le estaban planteando–. Lo que Nayara le acababa de contar, de buenas a primeras, no tenía ningún sentido. Y sin embargo…

La joven Audi suspiró, dispuesta a repetir el relato con el máximo detalle si era necesario.

–Veamos –recapituló mentalmente–. Hará cosas de un mes y a raíz de una disputa entre Tex y Bunty McWheeler, el cabeza del htB, de golpe y porrazo aparecieron unos papeles que comprometían al primero de ellos: perforaciones sin licencia en Emiratos Árabes, desvío de fondos a una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal… Ya sabes: lo que para bien o para mal parece lo habitual en nuestra sociedad actual –Sally asintió en silencio, con el cerebro trabajando de manera casi innata y a toda velocidad para tratar de encajar todas las piezas–. En el juicio, Álex y su gente intentaron presentar una serie de pruebas bastante sólidas a primera vista –Naya sacó entonces unos papeles y los extendió encima de la mesa más cercana para que su mejor amiga pudiera verlos–. Licencias exorbitadas, papeles de transferencias…

–Es absurdo –comentó entonces Rayo, ojeando los papeles sobre el retrovisor de Sally. No entendía demasiado de procesos judiciales, pero si conocía al magnate del petróleo como creía, aquello no se sostenía y así lo expuso–. Puede que Tex tenga millones y millones pero, incluso en el caso de que esto fuera verdad –apuntó con cautela, temiendo la reacción de sus interlocutoras; por fortuna, se limitaron a volverse y escucharlo con atención–, no lo creo tan irresponsable como para dejar este tipo de documentos… Bueno, ¡qué diablos! –se escandalizó–. Es que no puedo ni imaginar a Tex firmando esta clase de papeles…

Naya hizo un gesto comprensivo en su dirección, dando a entender que estaba totalmente de acuerdo y que, por ende, había algo que agregar al respecto.

–Tienes toda la razón y, de hecho, en la vista de pasado mañana íbamos a entregar el informe grafológico que demostraba que esas firmas eran totalmente falsas… Aunque debo admitir que quien haya sido, ha hecho un exquisito trabajo.

–Sí, eso no puede negarse… –reconoció Sally, antes de levantar la vista de los documentos y fijarla de nuevo en Naya con evidente preocupación–. Y, entonces, ¿a santo de qué sale ahora una condena penal contra Tex?

Naya puso los ojos en blanco.

–Qué quieres que te diga, no me parece una casualidad cuando estábamos a punto de conseguir ganar el otro caso…

Sally entrecerró los ojos cuando una súbita y desagradable sospecha cruzó por su salpicadero.

–Naya… –la llamó. Esta tragó saliva, intuyendo lo que se avecinaba. Y Sally, con el corazón estrujado, preguntó–. ¿Quién es el fiscal?

El silencio de la otra abogada debió de ser lo suficientemente elocuente; tanto, que Rayo juraría que era la primera vez que oía semejante maldición salir de la boca de su novia, aunque hubiese sido apenas mascullada entre dientes. Sin embargo, algo era obvio: a ninguno lo tranquilizaba que el fiscal al otro lado del estrado fuese ni más ni menos que Álex Mustang.

El silencio pareció volverse aún más espeso mientras Sally rodaba de un lado a otro de la sala, nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. No: como había dicho Naya, estaba claro que no era una coincidencia si el mismo fiscal del anterior caso estaba metido en ello. Y daba igual que ganaran la otra contienda. Al final, el resultado podía ser igualmente malo para el anciano magnate; y Sally no estaba nada segura de lo que podría aguantar entre rejas por muy diplomático y hábil socialmente que fuera. El mundo de la cárcel era la ley del más fuerte. Y el Gran Tex, para bien o para mal, no entraba en ese escalafón más que en las últimas posiciones.

–¿Cuáles dices que son los cargos? –inquirió entonces la Porsche azul, deteniéndose junto a una ventana tapada por una cortina translúcida que impedía que la vieran desde la calle.

Al otro lado del cristal, un ojo avispado podía seguir atisbando algún que otro _paparazzo_ emboscado entre los setos. Y Sally llevaba tres años entrenando su habilidad en cazarlos uno por uno.

Naya pareció dudar unos segundos antes de responder, en un hilo de voz:

–Uso de gasolina adulterada con estimulantes. Dopaje, en una palabra.

Sally apretó los labios con tristeza, todavía dándoles la espalda a los otros dos. Intentaba aparentar serenidad, pero por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja a punto de caer en pleno otoño. ¿Qué hacer? Lo único que buscaba desde el encontronazo con sus padres era dar la espalda a su ciudad natal y no retornar. Pero, ¿y qué pasaba con Naya? ¿Era capaz de volver a abandonarla sin más… otra vez?

Un largo minuto después, la respuesta estaba clara como el agua. Por ello, Sally se giró lentamente y se acercó de nuevo al círculo de luz que proyectaba la lamparita sobre la mesa inundada aún de papeles.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó, ante la sorpresa evidente de Rayo.

Naya la contempló un instante, indecisa y a la vez sorprendida. No en vano, conocía de primera mano los demonios de Sally y, mientras pensaba en si pedir su ayuda o su consejo, había dudado seriamente de que la otra abogada aceptara acudir en su rescate. Pero, ¿a quién más podía recurrir si Sally era la mayor experta frente a una corte penal que conocía?

–Yo… –Nayara de la Vega movió una rueda sobre el parqué, insegura–. Me gustaría que vinieras a la vista preliminar y me dijeras cómo ves el asunto… Yo… Se me acaban las ideas y esto se me escapa de las ruedas…Te necesito... –casi suplicó, con media sonrisa amarga–. Para bien o para mal, eres la mejor abogada penal que conozco… –Sally apartó la vista, dolida, al recordar todo lo que aquella "virtud" le había acarreado en el pasado. Pero alzó enseguida el morro en cuanto escuchó decir a Naya, casi como si pensara en voz alta–. Por el Auto, es que… ¡me daría tanta rabia que Álex volviese a salirse con la suya!

–¿"Volver a"? –incidió Sally, intrigada–. ¿Qué quieres decir?

No es que no conociese de sobra la fama de Álex: desde siempre, era uno de los abogados más cotizados casi a nivel nacional por su capacidad de ganar juicios. No: era más el tono con el que Naya lo había expuesto lo que había disparado las alarmas de la joven Porsche.

Naya, por su lado, se giró de golpe hacia Sally, como si fuese de repente consciente de que estaba allí, y murmuró:

–Ah… Sí. Olvidaba mencionar que cada vez que nos encontramos en un juicio, "Mustang" –pronunció el apellido de su oponente con evidente desapego– se ocupa de humillarme todo lo que puede. Quién sabe –volvió a sisear para sí misma–. Será porque no caí en sus redes… O yo qué sé…

–A las que caemos nos hace exactamente lo mismo. ¿Lo has olvidado?

La frialdad de aquella frase clavó a Nayara en el sitio. Sin darse cuenta, la mejor amiga de Sally había metido la rueda directa en la llaga. De ahí que enseguida se volviera con cara de circunstancias y encogiera el chasis, avergonzada.

–Perdona. Estaba tan frustrada que se me olvidó…

Pero Sally la interrumpió enseguida con un movimiento de la rueda delantera.

–No importa –replicó sin brusquedad–. Lo pasado, pasado está.

A Naya aquella frase hizo que se le abrieran los parabrisas como platos, cargados sus iris castaños de esperanza.

–¿Eso es que me ayudarás?

Y Sally, con el interior aún bullendo de dudas, se descubrió asintiendo con una sonrisa triste.

 _(Por la noche del mismo día, en la suite del Ritz–Carlton)_

Sally observaba la noche caer al otro lado de la ventana desde hacía un buen rato. Para debatir los detalles relevantes del caso, la pareja McQueen–Carrera había optado por salir a cenar con Naya por la zona cercana a la playa de Santa Monica. A ratos, los tres olvidaban sin querer el verdadero motivo por el que estaban reunidos, pero eso también ayudó a que Rayo descubriera más de uno y dos secretos sobre la adolescencia y la época universitaria de Sally.

El corredor también se entristeció al confirmar sus sospechas: que hasta que todo se solucionara, Tex estaba en arresto domiciliario en su mansión de Chevrolet Hills y apenas podían acercarse a verle su gente más cercana y su abogada. La cual, cada vez que miraba a Sally, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción. Había un lazo entre ellas que Rayo era capaz de ver y palpar casi físicamente. Y observar cómo le brillaban a Sally los ojos al recordar tiempos pasados junto a la Audi A6 hacía casi que todo aquello mereciese la pena. Todo por verla reírse a carcajadas como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Pero, por desgracia, al quedarse solos en la oscuridad de la suite –aunque las primeras noches las hubiese pagado Tex, Rayo, con sus ahorros de corredor, podía permitírsela sin problemas– los fantasmas parecieron volver a asaltar a su novia, puesto que su ánimo decayó de forma gradual desde que despidieron a Naya unas calles más allá hasta pisar la zona de descanso del dormitorio. Rayo observó la silueta de Sally recortada contra la noche: inmóvil, reflexiva. Inspiró hondo, armándose de valor, y se aproximó despacio:

–Oye, Sally –ella se giró con gesto cansado pero cierta ternura brillando tras sus ojos verdes. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero trató de exponerlo de la mejor forma que fue capaz–. Vaya… Yo… Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. En fin, pensaba que…

Sally mostró media sonrisa agridulce.

–Ya hice eso una vez –susurró, de nuevo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la penumbra que los rodeaba, sabiendo a qué se refería–. Pero, a pesar del terror que le tengo a Álex, creo que… No. "Sé" –se corrigió– que no puedo abandonar a Naya a su merced. Si puedo ayudarla en algo desde la barrera, lo haré.

Rayo sonrió con cariño y emoción a partes iguales. Por suerte, el espíritu luchador de Sally seguía intacto allá donde estuviese.

–Así que es cierto lo que dicen las malas lenguas –apuntó el corredor, cambiando el tono a uno algo más malicioso y divertido–: eres un hacha de los tribunales…

Sally soltó una risita bronca sin poder evitarlo, siguiendo el juego.

–Anda, cállate… –repuso, avergonzada.

Rayo se rio entre dientes mientras miraba hacia el exterior de la ventana, hacia la ciudad dormida.

–¿Sabes? –comentó al cabo de un rato, haciendo que Sally girase el morro hacia él–. Yo creo que esta vez saldrá bien.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella, curiosa.

Rayo se encogió de ruedas y mostró una mueca confiada.

–Bueno, por estadística, en algún momento tiene que tocarle ganar a Naya a ese prepotente de Mustang, ¿no crees? –ironizó.

Sally sonrió sin poder evitarlo: no solo contagiada de su humor sino, simplemente, por el hecho de contemplar esa posibilidad con confianza.

¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podrían derrotar algún día al gran Álex Mustang, el fiscal imbatible de Los Ángeles?

Y aun así, prefirió responder con algo de sarcasmo. Lo que, para tranquilidad de Rayo, indicaba que estaba de mejor humor.

–Mañana te lo digo, Pegatinas. Al fin y al cabo, no me gané la fama por nada…

 _ **¡Buenas, chicassss! De verdad que os voy a dar: yo aquí con la idea rondando y puliendo y el personal metiendo prisa. No puede ser esto xD No, ahora en serio: tenía que ponerme con ello y retornar al redil, que además el capi siguiente tengo que investigarlo. Si alguien tiene ideas abogaciles al respecto se aceptan sugerencias :P**_

 **Lady Berserk:** _ **me diste un alegrón con lo de la novela, a ver si hay suerte y puede caer en tus manos pronto. No es Cars, jaja (obvio) pero estoy segura de que te gustará la saga del primero al tercero, le tengo mucho cariño porque fue la primera que empecé a publicar y la editorial hace un trabajazo para que se pueda vender tanto en España como en Latinoamérica en formato papel 3 Por cierto, apunto tu sugerencia para el one–shot, ya está en el Tablón de Sugerencias del otro fanfic.**_

 _ **PD: me están viniendo ideas para que los padres de Sally salgan en algún one–shot, que puede ser entretenido y a Rayo así le puedo sacar un poco la vena más seria y defensora de su pareja/matrimonio/familia ;)**_

 _ **¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, lo pondré también en el one–shot de la semana que viene: el próximo sábado 18 de noviembre me entrevistan en el programa online de radio "Marita y compañía", de Radio Comunidad USA. Mandaré besos para todos mis lectores :D Creo que se emitirá sobre las 3 p.m. de EEUU / 3 a.m. de España. Pero si no lo podéis escuchar, en mi página de FB intentaré colgar la grabación lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Lo dicho, ¡hasta prontito y se os quiere! ¡Besusss!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Después de tanto tiempo…**

–¡McQueen! ¡McQueen! ¡Aquí, McQueen!

"Oh, maldita sea…", rezongó Rayo para sus adentros. Claro que debería haberlo imaginado en el que prometía ser el juicio más mediático del verano.

–¡McQueen! ¿Sabías algo de todo esto? –lo asaltó una joven periodista que, más osada que los demás, consiguió colocar su micrófono a apenas dos centímetros del capó del corredor–. ¿Conoces bien a Gran Tex? ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre su condena?

Rayo cruzó una mirada con Sally, que negó suavemente con el morro. Por ello, su novio alzó el capó y pronunció:

–Lo siento, no puedo pronunciarme al respecto. Gracias –intentó esquivar a los periodistas mientras Sally se mantenía pegada a su costado, con el capó firmemente cerrado y la mirada al frente–. No hay más declaraciones.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la pareja consiguió abrirse paso despacio hacia el edificio del juzgado: una anodina estructura de cristal y cemento blanco que daba bastante poca confianza, al menos desde el punto de vista de los dos recién llegados. Por suerte, alguien los rescató de los _paparazzi_ en cuanto cruzaron la verja.

–¡Rayo!

El aludido sonrió, animado, al ver al matrimonio Weathers acercándose a ellos.

–¡Señores Rey! –contestó, enfilando sus ruedas igualmente en su dirección–. ¿Cómo están?

Strip Weathers, el 43 que había sido "Rey" de Dinoco durante tantos años hasta su retirada tres temporadas atrás, chasqueó la lengua con disgusto evidente.

–No muy bien, la verdad. Estamos muy preocupados por Tex.

–Sí, es cierto –corroboró Lynda, su esposa, situándose a su lado–. La verdad… No lo entendemos.

–No, lo cierto es que nosotros tampoco –Rayo miró a Sally significativamente y ella asintió, convencida, antes de que él prosiguiera–. Tex es un buen coche y jamás perjudicaría así a su marca. No podría imaginarlo de él.

Para su extrañeza, Strip y Lynda intercambiaron una mirada indescifrable. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar qué significaba, la ranchera azul miró a su espalda como si hubiese escuchado algo que solo ella podía percibir.

–Es la hora –se giró hacia su esposo, acongojada–. ¿Vamos adentro?

Strip se volvió hacia Rayo como si buscara también su aprobación para entrar. Tras un segundo de duda, el corredor asintió despacio y siguió, junto a Sally, al veterano matrimonio. Mientras tanto, una idea incordiona no dejaba de rondar el salpicadero de Rayo. Algo que, por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía descartar.

Esperaba equivocarse.

Por dentro, el edificio del juzgado era más sobrio que el de Radiador Springs e incluso la sala donde se iba a celebrar el juicio tenía un aire… ¿tristón? Rayo suspiró, nervioso sin saber muy bien por qué, antes de adentrarse por fin en la sala de madera pulida. Naya y Tex ya se encontraban allí, hablando en voz baja con cara de circunstancias. Rayo y Sally se aproximaron enseguida junto a los Weathers. A Naya, por su parte, se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su mejor amiga y la saludó tan efusivamente como pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Pero el hechizo duró apenas unos segundos antes de que una voz arrastrada pronunciara tras el maletero de Sally:

–Vaya, vaya. Si tenemos un público de excepción hoy…

La joven Porsche se puso tensa como la piel de un tambor, pero no respondió. No obstante, nadie pudo frenar la lengua de Rayo. Que, ni corto ni perezoso, bufó y soltó:

–Sí, desde luego. El circo siempre ha sido de mis espectáculos favoritos.

Y antes de que Mustang pudiese casi reponerse de la sorpresa, el corredor se dio la vuelta y fue a situarse lo más lejos que pudo del abogado, aunque cerca de donde estaba Tex. Sally se atrevió a dirigirle una corta mirada de algo que pretendía ser desprecio a Álex, antes de dirigirse cabizbaja hacia donde estaba su novio. "¿Qué te pasa?", se reprendió interiormente. "¿Por qué no eres capaz de enfrentarte a él?". Rayo, percibiendo que algo no iba del todo bien, apoyó una rueda cariñosa en su llanta delantera y preguntó sin palabras. Sally, por su parte, solo se vio capaz de suspirar, apretar los labios y apartar la vista hacia el estrado mientras Rayo la imitaba, pero con un sentimiento muy diferente fluyendo por sus circuitos.

En ese instante, la jueza de instrucción del caso, la honorable Brenda Hudson, hizo su aparición y ascendió a su posición mientras era presentada por el alguacil de la sala. A Rayo le dio un ligero vuelco al corazón al comprobar su modelo y su profesión, pero camufló sus emociones a tiempo al comprobar que Mustang lo espiaba con desagrado por el rabillo del ojo.

–Estamos aquí hoy por el caso de Estado de California contra Tex Cadillac Dinoco. Se le acusa de adulteramiento de gasolina con _jetpack 850_ , combustible destinado a la aviación y productor de efectos estimulantes y dopantes en los corredores. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Tex irguió los cuernos que había atados a su radiador delantero con orgullo y proclamó en voz clara:

–Inocente, señoría.

La juez se volvió hacia Mustang:

–¿La fiscalía tiene algo que decir?

El elegante Ford se aclaró la garganta antes de leer los papeles que tenía delante con su peculiar tono petulante.

–La fiscalía considera que tiene pruebas suficientes para condenar al acusado, señoría. Análisis de los corredores que han dado positivo a dopaje durante los dos últimos meses, incluyendo la final de la Copa Pistón. Muestras de tanques de gasolina de los equipos afectados y documentos de trazabilidad hacia sus refinerías de origen que prueban que todas son propiedad del acusado. Sin embargo, aunque esto sea así, se propone un acuerdo entre las partes –Sally vio cómo Naya observaba a Mustang con los parabrisas entrecerrados, sospechando, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su chasis–: una multa de dos millones de dólares y tres años de prisión si se declara culpable.

El efecto de sus palabras, aunque ignorado por él mismo, se hizo patente en un jadeo colectivo de incredulidad. Pero lo más preocupante no era esa oferta.

O al menos, no para Rayo.

El cual, de repente se había percatado de una de las claves de aquella encerrona. Y más le valía andarse con ruedas de plomo si no quería acabar completamente dentro de aquel lío.

Tenía que hablar con Rusty y Dusty en cuanto pudiera; pero, de momento, su preocupación viró hacia los que tenía más cerca.

Sally miraba a algún punto de la madera, con la mente maquinando y encajando datos a toda velocidad. Naya parecía a punto de saltar sobre Mustang y Tex observaba al citado fiscal con todo el desprecio que era capaz de concentrar en sus ojos grises. El ambiente se tensaba por momentos. Al menos, hasta que la voz de la jueza, unos segundos después, se elevó para preguntar:

–¿Acepta la defensa el trato propuesto por la fiscalía?

Naya cruzó una mirada con Tex que lo decía todo antes de exclamar:

–No, no la aceptamos. Puedo demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente y lo haré, señoría.

La jueza asintió, conforme.

–Está bien, pues. Se levanta la sesión hasta pasado mañana a las once de la mañana. Pueden retirarse.

Con aquellas palabras, Sally pareció retornar de golpe al mundo real, porque le indicó enseguida a Rayo que salieran de allí e intercambió un gesto elocuente con Naya que el corredor no supo descifrar. "Cosas de abogados", pensó, sin querer darle más importancia. Pero resultaba más preocupante el hecho de que Álex no pareciese siquiera molesto con la decisión de la jueza. Más bien, parecía… ¿contento, mientras recogía sus documentos? Rayo sacudió el morro y apartó la vista. Si Sally seguía ayudando a Naya, aquello se les iba a hacer eterno, así que bastante tendría que verle la cara en los próximos días… O semanas.

De reojo, el corredor iba controlando las reacciones de Sally a todo aquello. Ahora mismo iba hablando con Naya y parecía concentrada en la conversación, serena y profesional. Rayo casi sonrió cuando recordó su primer encuentro con ella en un juzgado. Pero también podía ser una buena señal: que Sally podía superar encontrarse en Los Ángeles cerca de su peor enemigo. El tiempo diría…

–Sally.

La interpelada pegó un brinco sobre las cuatro ruedas y se giró de golpe, ya en el pasillo, como si la hubiesen marcado a fuego en el maletero. Con expresión de presa acorralada, observó a aquel que la llamaba.

–¿Qué quieres, Álex? –rechinó.

Naya y Rayo, como si se hubiesen leído la mente, la flanquearon de inmediato, alerta. Tex, por su parte, pidió esperar a su abogada a los policías que lo escoltaban. Sally y Álex se mantuvieron la mirada durante un largo minuto hasta que él se decidió a contestar:

–¿Podemos hablar?

Por primera vez, ni Rayo ni Naya detectaron su habitual tono de superioridad. Casi podía decirse que el fiscal estaba mortalmente serio. Y quizá eso debió ponerlos sobre aviso, pero no lo hizo.

–Está bien –aceptó entonces Sally, para sorpresa de ambos. Y ante la angustia evidente de Rayo, asintió con serenidad en su dirección y añadió–. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

El corredor miró a ambos, dudando, pero finalmente se rindió; no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en el guardabarros de Sally, dirigir sus ojos azules hacia Álex con cierto desafío, y susurrar junto al parabrisas de su novia:

–Te espero en la puerta.

–Vale –replicó ella en el mismo tono, sin perder de vista a Álex–. Gracias.

Después de aquello, Naya y Rayo se retiraron, mirando constantemente a su espalda. Pero Álex no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que no desaparecieron tras la esquina más próxima.

–Bueno… Mentiría si dijese que no me ha sorprendido verte aquí hoy…

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? –repuso Sally, gélida–. Jamás controlaste mi vida, no vamos a empezar ahora. ¿No crees?

Álex pareció meditar bien lo que decir a continuación.

–Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿y me tratas así?

Parecía ofendido, pero Sally lo conocía demasiado bien, por lo que pasó por alto el dardo con elegancia y apuntó:

–No creo que te merezcas menos. Al menos, después de lo que me hiciste… ¿No crees?

La fiscal de Radiador Springs imitó su tono altanero, consiguiendo que el disfraz de galán de Mustang cayera por una milésima de segundo y dejase entrever el demonio manipulador que realmente habitaba debajo.

–Sally… –la voz de él bajó a un tono casi lastimero–. En el bufete te echamos de menos, aunque no lo creas. Eras de nuestras mejores abogadas…

La mujer bufó, incrédula.

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hundir mi carrera, Álex –lo acusó sin tapujos–. Pero, quién sabe, quizá tenga que agradecerte que lo hicieras. Ahora, al menos, soy feliz de verdad.

Mustang apretó los labios con evidente frustración.

–Siento que lo veas de esa manera –murmuró en voz baja–. Pero es evidente que los años tampoco te han enseñado nada –estaba pasando al ataque directo, y Sally se preparó para ello cuando Álex agregó–. Sigues siendo tan ambiciosa como siempre.

Sally enarcó un parabrisas con sarcasmo.

–¿Y eso es malo? –se mofó sin poder evitarlo.

Pero Mustang no había terminado. Y sus siguientes palabras, una vez más, trajeron a colación el dolor de recuerdos pasados.

–El mundo tiene un orden, Sally –explicó Álex despacio, como si ella fuese aún una becaria inocente y estúpida–. Pero, como tu decías, miremos la parte buena: parece que tu nuevo novio te sienta bien…

Sally abrió la boca casi por instinto para pronunciar las palabras "él no es mi…", pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era injusto, pero también el único mecanismo que se le ocurría para proteger a Rayo de las largas zarpas de Álex. Aunque también intuía que eso podía ser aún más peligroso… para ella misma.

Por suerte o por desgracia, un motor que la joven conocía resonó volviendo la esquina y, pocos segundos después, una carrocería roja cubierta de pegatinas se aproximó a ellos.

–Sally… Siento interrumpir –se disculpó con Álex, aunque lo último que sentía era incomodidad por meterse en medio–. Pero tenemos que irnos. Nos están esperando.

La joven Porsche tuvo una súbita sospecha, nada agradable a primera vista, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

–Claro –aceptó Álex con aparente naturalidad–. Yo también tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos en un par de días. Descansad –hizo un gesto con la rueda hacia la pareja–. Sally…

–Adiós, Álex –pronunció ella entre dientes, sin atreverse a mirar a Rayo.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo, la pareja quedó frente a frente. Y Sally leyó en los ojos de Rayo como un libro abierto. Pero, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera sentía una pizca de enfado. Quizá era mejor así.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se encaminaron hacia el exterior del edificio, donde la nube de _paparazzi_ parecía no haber cambiado de posición desde que habían entrado.

Eso sí, había un nuevo actor en escena.

–¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es mi querido _Ka–Chow_! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

Rayo maldijo con la frase más fuerte que se le ocurrió antes de girarse hacia el exaltado. Puesto que era el último coche al que hubiese deseado ver allí.

–Chick…

 _ **¡Buenas, lectoras! ¿Me echabais de menos, eh? Jeje Pues como comenté en FB hablando con Lady Berserk, en algunos capítulos tengo tantas ideas que quiero hilar de la trama con los temas judiciales que al final, no sé cuántos capis me van a salir. Pero, lo dicho, que no os importará que se alargue un poquito más de lo previsto, ¿verdaaaad? :P**_

 _ **Por cierto, Brenda "Hudson" es una Hudson Hornet (coche real fabricado de 1951 a 1954 de los que debieron hacerse poquitos poquitos). De ahí la sorpresa de Rayo ;)**_

 _ **Este finde voy a intentar seguir con una novela que tengo pendiente (Landeron II, la continuación de "la hija del oráculo", que no la avanzo ni aunque me persigan con un látigo de siete colas) pero ya hay one-shot programado para el día 23, Acción de Gracias, y la continuación de este es relativamente fácil, así que espero no tardar en subirla :)**_

 _ **¡El sábado os espero en la emisoraaaa! ¡Besossss!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Algún día. Te lo prometo.**

Chick Hicks, aún corredor del htB, sonrió con petulancia mientras Rayo, como por instinto, escondía ligeramente a Sally tras su parachoques trasero. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no protestó. Se limitó a observar con desagrado al coche verde cubierto de pegatinas. Aquel por cuya culpa, Rayo había sacrificado su primera Copa.

–¿Qué hace aquí mi más odiado rival en la pista? –continuó mofándose Hicks–. ¿Acaso te muerde la conciencia no haberte ido con Dinoco cuando tuviste la oportunidad? –Rayo apretó los dientes, pero no contestó y trató de esquivar a Chick y a un par de malencarados que se le habían unido por la espalda–. Tranquilo, _Ka–Chow,_ por lo visto tomaste la decisión correcta…

La advertencia de Sally para que no reaccionara llegó tarde. Rayo no fue capaz de contenerse más.

–¡Oh, perdona, Chick! –repuso, volviéndose con expresión maliciosa–. Quizá podías haber aprovechado tú esa llanta que yo dejé caer, ¿no crees?

Para desesperación de Sally, que observaba todo desde la barrera, el viejo enemigo de Rayo pareció relamerse al comprobar que había conseguido lo que quería.

–¡Por favor, McQueen! –siseó, divertido–. No me digas que le tienes tanto aprecio al viejo Tex… Solo es otro empresario podrido de dinero que solo piensa en sí mismo, como todos…

–Será por eso que tu equipo quiso hundirlo, ¿me equivoco? –intervino entonces Sally, buscando cortar de raíz aquella absurda discusión–. Como todos…

Y empujando de manera elocuente a Rayo, lo instó a que ambos se fueran. Pero lo que no esperaba ninguno era escuchar lo siguiente que salió de labios de Chick:

–Tú no te metas, chica –y cuando la pareja se volteó como uno solo, claramente ofendidos, agregó con acidez–. Tu rencilla con tu ex va aparte de todo esto.

Mientras Sally lo observaba, boquiabierta y sin saber de dónde había obtenido semejante personaje esa información, Rayo notó de inmediato cómo todo su interior se calentaba de rabia.

–Ni se te ocurra hablarle así, Chick –masculló con rabia, encarando a su enemigo.

Este, lejos de asustarse, pareció encontrar la situación todavía más cómica.

–¿Y quién va a impedírmelo, McQueen? –se burló, mirando al corredor más joven de arriba abajo con desdén–. ¿Tú?

–Rayo, vámonos –lo instó Sally de nuevo, sin mirar de nuevo a Chick.

Sin embargo, aquel ya no veía ni escuchaba nada que no procediese de los labios verdes del corredor del htB.

–Puedes estar seguro –amenazó–. Como se te vuelva a ocurrir…

–Eh, Rayo, Sally –Naya los llamaba desde la barrera, rompiendo la súbita tensión del momento–. Es hora de irse.

Rayo, tras unos segundos de indecisión, inspiró hondo y se retiró, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de suficiencia de Chick mientras lo hacía.

–Tu amigo Tex acabará entre rejas, McQueen –le advirtió con sorna mientras Sally y su novio se alejaban hacia la calle inundada de periodistas–. ¡Recuerda mis palabras!

Pero Rayo había dejado de escucharlo, en especial cuando los reporteros se le echaron encima para preguntar por la afirmación de Chick. Como al entrar, el corredor volvió a consultar la decisión en silencio con Sally. Pero esta, para su sorpresa, le retiró la mirada de golpe, centrándose en Naya, que rodaba junto a su otro costado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De la sorpresa, el corredor apenas fue consciente de que eran los Weathers los que le salvaban el pellejo tomando el relevo. Lynda fue la que, con su costado, consiguió parapetar a Rayo del todo y sacarlo de la vorágine.

Cuando Naya comprobó que todos estaban ya fuera del alcance de las cámaras, sonrió con tristeza.

–Venga, vamos todos a cenar a mi casa –anunció antes de hacerle un gesto elocuente a Rayo y añadir–. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Rayo le devolvió la misma mueca, agradecido.

–Gracias, Naya. Te lo agradezco –así, obedientes, las dos parejas siguieron a Naya por el camino que enfilaba hacía la zona baja de Chevrolet Hills. Momento en que Rayo se volvió hacia Sally y preguntó–. Eh, ¿va todo bien?

Pero ella le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva antes de replicar, molesta:

–¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso? ¿Eh? Explícamelo.

Rayo casi se quedó clavado en el sitio, anonadado. ¿De qué estaba hablando Sally? ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando se repuso, aceleró para volver a ponerse a su altura, puesto que ella no se había dignado en detenerse y había continuado tras Naya sin volver la vista atrás.

–¡Sally! ¡Eh! –al gritar, consiguió que ella se diera la vuelta y frenara un poco, lo que le permitió a él situarse oblicuo por delante, cortando ligeramente el paso– ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué he hecho?

Sally inspiró hondo, mirándolo con cierta oscuridad alojada tras sus ojos verdes que puso a Rayo todas las bujías de punta.

–¿De verdad no lo sabes?

El corredor negó con el morro, ignorante. Sally, por su parte, sacudió el capó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras murmuraba algo que sonó a: "hombres…". Cosa que no hizo sino enfadar a Rayo.

–Eh, oye: ahora no te hagas la misteriosa conmigo. Sé que no estás pasando por una buena época pero…

–Pero, ¿qué? –lo interrumpió ella–. Venga, dilo.

Rayo abrió el capó, inseguro.

–Que no entiendo por qué la estás pagando conmigo ahora. ¿Qué te he hecho? –repitió, dolido.

Sally, por primera vez en todo ese rato, bajó la vista y suspiró, rendida.

–No hace falta que me defiendas como si fuese una niña desvalida, ¿estamos? –y ante la incredulidad de Rayo, agregó–. Sé librar mis propias batallas desde hace mucho tiempo.

El corredor sintió la gasolina hervir. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? ¿Era por la discusión con Chick? ¿Es que acaso había obrado mal? Solo intentaba protegerla pero, por lo visto, no se daba cuenta. De que todo era por ella. Porque no soportaba verla sufrir.

Sin embargo, solo fue capaz de girarse, dolido, y murmurar:

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta en el juzgado.

Sally abrió los ojos y el capó, sorprendida y herida por quien menos lo esperaba, mientras Rayo se daba la vuelta y seguía a Naya y a los Weathers colina arriba. Estos se habían parado unos cien metros más allá, sin saber por qué la pareja se había detenido, y McQueen se sentía muy avergonzado de que los hubieran visto discutir con todo lo que ya estaba pasando. Cuanto más ascendía e incluso hasta el momento en que tuvo la puerta de la mansión De La Vega delante, no podía dejar de rumiar lo injusto que era aquello. Pero también había un asomo de culpabilidad en su corazón. Quizá, solo quizá, había reaccionado de manera exagerada con Chick. Era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas de tal manera…

En ese instante, Rayo vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sally atravesaba el portón enrejado del jardín junto a Naya, que la miraba con cierta tristeza e intentaba animarla sin lograrlo. Ninguna de las dos dirigió una mirada al corredor mientras la comitiva entraba en el recinto y eran recibidos por el matrimonio De La Vega, los padres de Naya. Educada, esta presentó a Rayo a sus padres y ambos lo cubrieron de elogios antes de conducir a todos los invitados a un comedor al aire libre situado en la parte oeste de la casa. Desde allí, se veía el comienzo del atardecer sobre el Pacífico mientras todos comían e intercambiaban impresiones sobre el juicio. Andrés De la Vega, el padre de Naya, tenía tan poca simpatía a Mustang como su hija. Pero cuando el apellido del fiscal salió a relucir, Rayo solo podía observar las reacciones de Sally. No obstante, la mente de su novia parecía estar lejos de allí. En algún punto sobre el mar. Estaba claro que escuchaba, porque de vez en cuando hacía algún apunte a la conversación. Pero, en cuanto perdía el interés, su mirada volvía a ser un pozo vacío.

Cuando el mayordomo y la doncella recogieron todo lo que había en la mesa, a varios de los presentes incluyendo a su novio les sorprendió que la joven Porsche se excusara para entrar en la mansión. La madre de Naya, Natalia, la animó con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, querida. Sabes que esta es tu casa siempre que lo necesites.

Sally le devolvió el gesto, comedida.

–Gracias, señora De La Vega. Lo sé.

En cuanto se fue las miradas volaron furtivas hacia Rayo, pero este asintió en dirección hacia Naya y esta captó de inmediato la intención, arrancando una nueva conversación con fingida alegría. Cualquier cosa que rompiera el incómodo silencio y permitiese a Rayo meditar qué hacer a continuación. Agradecido, sonrió brevemente a Naya y esta le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. De hecho, un rato después, cuando los matrimonios más veteranos decidieron pasar al porche trasero a disfrutar de la brisa de la caída del sol, Rayo se dirigió disimuladamente hacia el interior de la mansión. Y al pasar junto a Naya, esta le susurró:

–La biblioteca. Ala este, fondo derecha.

El corredor asintió brevemente.

–Gracias, Naya.

La otra chocó una rueda con él antes de alejarse.

–Un placer.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones y esquivando a algunos criados que iban y venían, Rayo se encaminó hacia la zona señalada de la casa. Estaba más apartada y era más silenciosa, perfecta para albergar la zona de estudio. En efecto, tras adentrarse en un pasillo algo penumbroso, Rayo atisbó una rendija de luz que parecía una puerta abierta.

Al llegar al final del corredor, pudo apreciarla en todo su esplendor: doble hoja, pomos de metal forjado y madera tallada hasta el techo. Al otro lado, un recinto de unos cien metros cuadrados con las paredes forradas de estantes llenos de libros. Una araña colgaba del centro de la estancia y, bajo ella, una mesa de algo que parecía roble se extendía en forma de enorme circunferencia, reflejando la luz de las bombillas como un espejo. Pero, junto a ella, había alguien que también las reflejaba aunque no quisiera.

Sally se encontraba enfrascada en la lectura de un grueso manual cuando él entró. Alzó la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron y un silencio tenso se instaló entre ambos. Rayo tragó aceite antes de decidirse a dar el paso.

–Sally, lo siento –murmuró, cargado de remordimientos–. Tenías razón. No tenía que haberme comportado así, pero Chick me puso furioso y…

Ella suspiró, haciendo que él se interrumpiera y quedase en suspenso, aguardando su respuesta. Algo que no tardó en llegar.

–Yo también lo siento, Pegatinas –admitió–. No tenía que haberme puesto así. Pero… –resopló con cansancio y se volvió hacia las estanterías con expresión nostálgica–. Esto me supera: Álex, el juicio, mis padres… Todo –hizo una breve pausa mientras contemplaba los libros y, al cabo de ese rato, confesó–. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña y me sentía triste siempre recurría a ese lugar… Aquí o en casa de mis padres –rozó un volumen cercano con la rueda izquierda delantera–. Leer y estudiar me ayudaba a no pensar en todo lo que se esperaba de mí en otros ámbitos de la vida.

Rayo mostró media sonrisa.

–En mi casa recuerdo que también había libros, pero nunca les hice demasiado caso –admitió, haciendo que Sally se girara hacia él, curiosa–. Estar en mi casa era un suplicio, así que prefería salir a correr… –cauto, se acercó a su novia–. Oye, Sally. Lo que te dije viniendo hacia aquí… Lo siento de veras. No soy quién para juzgar cómo te sientes o cómo afrontas tu pasado –mostró un gesto conciliador–. Sé que me quieres, y con eso debería bastarme.

Sally, tras un instante de duda, también sonrió a medias.

–Eso nunca deberías dudarlo –se acercó a su vez–. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Rayo aproximó su guardabarros para rozar el de ella, y lo tranquilizó que Sally se dejara. Pero fue entonces cuando se fijó por primera vez en la fotografía que había en el estante más cercano y se aproximó para mirarla más de cerca. Dos chicas jóvenes vestidas con un birrete y una toga negra sonreían a la cámara con las ruedas delanteras muy pegadas. Una, gris, con cuatro anillos en la nariz y pintura casi plateada. Y la otra, de color azul cielo, ojos verdes y una chapa roja y amarilla en la punta del morro.

–Esas somos Naya y yo –le confirmó Sally con nostalgia–. Parece que fue ayer y ha pasado casi una eternidad… Fue cuando nos graduamos en la universidad –suspiró con cierto pesar–. Cuando empezó el fin…

Rayo se giró y la acarició de nuevo, con tiento, sin saber si volvería a apartarse. Por suerte, parecía que la tormenta había pasado, porque ella aceptó el mimo sin rechistar. Con las chapas juntas, ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirando la foto, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al menos, hasta que Rayo preguntó:

–¿Algún día me contarás lo que pasó con Álex?

Y Sally, tras dudar un instante, respondió con media sonrisa amorosa.

–Algún día, Pegatinas. Te lo prometo.

 ** _¡Buenas, buenas! Ya os dije que este capítulo me iba a costar menos y de hecho ha sido así, hasta lo he podido escribir con tranquilidad. Lo cierto es que ya tenía idea de que hubiese discusión, pero que saliera a colación lo del juzgado… Gracias,_** **Lady Berserk** ** _, por la sugerencia de que lo del juzgado afectara xD No, en serio, me encanta escribir así estas historias, capítulo a capítulo, cosa que no suelo poder hacer con las novelas (esas quedan bajo llave casi hasta que las acabo jajaja)._**

 ** _Por cierto, algunas ya lo sabréis pero me encanta escuchar música mientras escribo. En este fanfic me suelo poner la canción de "100 años" de Ha–Ash, pero me gustaría crear una BSO con las canciones que más os gusten a los lectores. La pondría al final del todo. ¿Qué opináis? Vale cualquier canción que os recuerde al fanfic, de las películas, lo que sea._**

 ** _¡A ver qué sale!_**

 ** _¡Besosss!_**


	9. Chapter 10

**9\. El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta.**

Rayo y Sally salieron de la biblioteca riendo y hablando en voz baja. Naya, que entraba en ese momento por el portalón que daba al porche trasero, los vio acercarse sin poder evitar un ramalazo de ternura. A pesar de todo, adoraba ver feliz a su mejor amiga. En eso, ninguna de las dos había cambiado.

Cuando estaban a escasos metros de distancia, la pareja descubrió que los observaban y se separaron de golpe, algo avergonzados. Pero Naya se acercó con media sonrisa, sin decir nada.

-Ey, Naya -trató Rayo de romper el hielo-. Gracias por la cena, ha estado todo delicioso.

La joven de ascendencia mexicana fingió azorarse con el cumplido.

-Qué menos -arguyó-. Aunque quiero pediros también que aceptéis nuestra hospitalidad el tiempo que deseéis.

Sus dos interlocutores se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber qué decir en un principio. Al menos, hasta que Sally atinó a balbucear:

-Naya, de verdad… No es necesario… Nosotros -y ante el parabrisas inquisitivo de su mejor amiga, logró aclarar-. No queremos molestar, aún podemos pagar la suite o una habitación de hotel si…

Pero se interrumpió cuando la otra muchacha hizo un gesto negativo con una rueda, al tiempo que no perdía la media sonrisa que apenas disimulaba su emoción por tener aquella oportunidad.

-Por favor, _Granger_ -la pinchó con su mote de universidad-. No me digas que vas a rechazar tu segunda casa de infancia para irte a un hotel -Sally torció el morro con sarcasmo mientras Rayo enarcaba un parabrisas en su dirección, curioso, pero Naya no había terminado-. En serio, no tengo forma si no de agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por ayudarme -compuso un gesto irónico y agregó-. Seamos sinceros: me vendrá de perlas tenerte "secuestrada" un tiempo, rata de biblioteca.

Sally soltó una risita bronca y sacudió el morro, divertida.

-Está bien -claudicó finalmente, tras intercambiar una mirada significativa con Rayo-. Pero apelo a mi libre albedrío, señoría -bromeó-. ¿O estoy en arresto domiciliario?

Naya se rio y los otros dos la secundaron sin poder evitarlo. Pero enseguida volvió la seriedad en cuanto Rayo le preguntó a Naya dónde estaba el teléfono, que acababa de recordar que tenía que hacer una importante llamada. Ante la curiosidad de las dos chicas, simplemente explicó que tenía que ver con el caso y, tras un milisegundo de duda, su anfitriona le indicó amablemente dónde podía encontrar el citado aparato. Él le dio las gracias y se giró en esa dirección, dejando a las jóvenes contemplando su maletero hasta que desapareció tras una esquina.

El silencio se instaló entonces en el recibidor. Al menos, hasta que Naya suspiró con expresión indefinida, soltando una breve risita, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el porche y salir al frescor de la noche. Sally alzó los parabrisas, sorprendida.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? -se interesó sin acritud, colocándose a la par de su mejor amiga.

Naya, por su parte, se demoró unos instantes en observar la luna antes de volver a abrir el capó.

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? -inquirió con suavidad.

-Claro -la animó Sally-. Aún hay confianza, ¿verdad?

Quizá de todo lo sucedido, aquello era lo que Sally más temía. Que, por su culpa, el vínculo tan fuerte que tenía con Naya en su día, forjado a base de risas y lágrimas durante toda su infancia y juventud, se hubiese resquebrajado hasta un punto de no retorno. Pero, para su tranquilidad, Naya no mostraba reserva alguna y seguía siendo tan franca como antaño.

-Lo quieres con locura, ¿verdad?

Sally tenía que confesar que aquella pregunta la sorprendió de entrada. Había dejado de acostumbrarse a hablar de sus sentimientos desde que dejó Los Ángeles cinco años antes; tal vez, solo con Rayo era capaz de mostrarse como realmente era. Pero los ojos oscuros de Nayara de la Vega no escondían ningún motivo oculto, solo… curiosidad genuina.

-Claro que sí -respondió la dueña del Cono Comodín sin vacilar un milisegundo después, tras recuperarse-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Para su sorpresa, Naya inspiró hondo y mostró media sonrisa que la joven Porsche conocía bien.

-Porque, si es así, yo que tú empezaba a bajar la barrera y a dejarme cuidar un poco, nena -le aconsejó sin tapujos.

Sally entrecerró los ojos ante aquella declaración tan directa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó, suspicaz.

Naya hizo un gesto con los ojos como si a la otra chica se le estuviese pasando algo fundamental por alto.

-Sal, cielo. Desde que te conozco, siempre has sido lo más independiente que ha fabricado un concesionario -ironizó, haciendo que la otra apartara la vista con una risilla avergonzada-. Pero, créeme -Naya se puso súbitamente seria-: sé ver a la legua cuando un hombre tiene ganas de apostar por una relación.

Sally suspiró, teniendo que admitir que Naya tenía razón. Si exceptuaba sus primeros tres días de encontronazos en Radiador Springs, Rayo en eso había resultado ser como un libro abierto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años? -preguntó entonces, deseando desviar el tema de su carrocería.

Naya puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, sin dar muestras de que el cambio de tema la molestase.

-Buf, ni preguntes. Ni una me salió bien -aseguró con falso fastidio.

-¿No te gustaba Aston? -quiso saber entonces Sally, mordaz.

Ante lo que Naya abrió unos ojos como platos y replicó casi en un grito:

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Ese tartamudo encerado? -Sally la observaba con una sonrisa burlona y Naya reculó aún más-. ¡No, ni lo sueñes!

-Vamos, hombre -se chanceó la otra muchacha sin poder evitarlo-. Tampoco era tan feo y se notaba que en el bufete estaba colado por ti…

Pero lo que no gustó a la Porsche azul fue el siguiente gesto que compuso Naya, mucho más desagradable.

-Veo que no te has enterado, entonces.

Sally la imitó, alerta.

-¿De qué?

-De que tu "querido" Aston es el nuevo ayudante de quien tú y yo sabemos…

Sally compuso una mueca de decepción.

-No… ¿Es una broma?

-Ojalá -torció el gesto Naya-. Creo que siguió tus pasos poco después de que te fueras...

Sally suspiró.

-Pues vaya... Ya ha perdido puntos.

Naya suspiró, mostrando su acuerdo.

-Pero sí, te lo admito -agregó acto seguido-. Aunque no puedo negar que es muy guapo y, tengo que admitirlo, su balbuceo ha mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años… -hizo una pausa, sonriendo con ironía para sí misma-. Y... también es rico.

-¡Oh, claro! Como si a ti te faltara el dinero -la chinchó Sally.

-No mentes al diablo… -advirtió Naya con sorna, antes de volver a ponerse seria y mirar hacia lo alto de Chevrolet Hills-. ¿Sabes? Durante estos años, todas las fans de Rayo nos moríamos de envidia al verlo contigo.

Sally enarcó un parabrisas, curiosa.

-Así que sabías dónde estaba... -apuntó con cautela.

-¡Claro que lo sabía! -confirmó Naya, como si fuese algo evidente-. Y… reconozco que durante mucho tiempo también te odié por ello.

-¿Y por qué…? -quiso preguntar Sally, pero optó por morderse la lengua a tiempo.

No era el momento de remover viejas heridas. Sin embargo, Naya leyó entre líneas sin problema y compuso una sonrisa cargada de cierta resignación.

-Como te dije, sé que nunca haces nada sin motivo. Y, ¡qué sé yo! Acabé asumiendo que si no había vuelto a saber de ti era porque ya no formaba parte de tu vida -reconoció-. Que eras más feliz así...

-¡Naya, por favor, no digas eso! -se escandalizó Sally, con el corazón encogido-. Nunca me he perdonado no volver a por ti. Pero… ¡Por el Auto! -maldijo sin poder evitarlo-. Era tan doloroso solo el pensar en volver a ver esta ciudad…

Naya se quedó en silencio, sumida en la nostalgia y comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir.

-Entonces, quizá tengamos que agradecer al destino que tu novio nos haya juntado de nuevo, ¿no? -ironizó.

Sally sonrió, confiada.

-Quizá sí. Aunque -agregó, sarcástica- espero que no me sigas odiando por haber caído, ya sabes… "en sus redes"...

La otra abogada chasqueó la lengua con diversión.

-Tsch… No, lo reconozco. Si te soy sincera, cuando supe que estabas con alguien mediático casi me preocupaba más… Ya sabes… Que volvieses a caer en el mismo error -y ante la mirada agradecida pero algo empañada por los recuerdos de Sally, adjuntó-. Pero, ahora, al ver cómo te mira, cómo busca cuidarte… Sí, te sigo envidiando, no te voy a mentir… pero porque me encantaría encontrar a alguien así para mí.

Sally se quedó en silencio, rumiando sobre lo que su amiga le acababa de decir. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese darle la razón.

-Sí, es cierto -corroboró-. Rayo es todo amor conmigo y se desvive por la gente que le importa. Creo que es lo que más admiro -"y me enamora", algo que no admitió en voz alta- de él.

-Pues eso -sentenció Naya, severa-. Que no lo dejes escapar.

-Pero no quiero que sufra por mi culpa Nay -la rebatió Sally, preocupada-. No quiero que mis errores del pasado caigan sobre él -bajó la voz y susurró con dolor-. No podría siquiera concebirlo.

Nayara de la Vega la observó durante unos segundos, sopesando cómo decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-A ver. Vamos a centrarnos, cabeza loca -la reprendió con cariño y aplicando otro de sus motes favoritos-. ¿No crees que si él no fuese plenamente consciente de que esto le puede salpicar, estaría aquí? -Sally abrió la boca para responder, para darse cuenta de inmediato de que no tenía argumentos para rebatirla-. Hay cosas que se ven a simple vista, cariño. Y una de ellas, aquí y ahora, es que McQueen jamás dejará que te ocurra nada malo ni que sufras si él puede impedirlo. Aunque a él le pueda afectar.

Sally se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-No quiero hacerle daño, Nay. De verdad que no podría soportarlo… Incluso si no lo hiciera a propósito.

La aludida, por otro lado, sonrió con ternura y afirmó:

-No lo harás, y él lo sabe. Confía en ti más que tú misma, te lo digo yo.

Tras unos segundos de debate interno en los que su parte racional y protectora luchaba con el deseo de que él jamás se separara de ella para nada en el mundo, Sally sonrió con levedad. Había tregua entre ambos bandos y sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo.

-Es posible -admitió antes de bromear-. Veo que tu capacidad de observación sigue intacta…

-Alguna gracia tenía que tener, ¿no? -la coreó Naya antes de echarse a reír.

Pasada la tensión, ambas rieron durante un rato como dos colegialas antes de que una figura rojiza apareciese de nuevo tras ellas en el vestíbulo.

-Hola, Pegatinas -lo saludó Sally con una efusividad inusual, haciendo que el corredor mirase a Naya de una manera extraña, como pidiendo disculpas por adelantado-. ¿Va todo bien?

Rayo, por su parte y cuando se separó de su novia, sonrió con confianza.

-Eso espero.

Y acto seguido, les contó con pelos y señales la conversación que acababa de tener por teléfono. Cuando terminó, las dos abogadas se miraron con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Sally, emocionada.

A lo que Naya respondió:

-Fijo que sí.

Si todo iba como parecía, aquel podía ser su caso definitivo. Pero aún quedaban dos días para saberlo.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa para Rayo llegó cuando los dos agradecidos huéspedes se quedaron solos en la habitación que les habían reservado. Ya con las luces apagadas, Sally se acurrucó contra él de una forma que hacía tiempo que no percibía.

-Pegatinas… -dijo ella entonces.

-Dime -respondió Rayo con cariño, acariciando rítmicamente su guardabarros como algo aprendido.

-Gracias -murmuró ella al cabo de un rato-. Gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito.

A lo que él sonrió, sintiendo vibrar todo su chasis, antes de responder:

-Siempre, Sally. No lo dudes.

"Y si puedo conseguir que tus monstruos desaparezcan con este caso", pensó cuando ella ya dormía profundamente, "da por hecho que lo haré".

 ** _¡Buenas una semana más! Llega diciembre y quería dedicar un capítulo solo a las dos amigas (pero terminando con algo positivo para los tortolitos, claro :) ). Pero no os confiéis, que el peligro vuelve en nada, muahahaha. Una de las canciones que puse en la BSO, "Space Between", de Sofia Carson y Dove Cameron (Los Descendientes 2) es la que le pondría de cabecera a este capítulo: el momento de que Naya y Sally se sinceren de verdad, puesto que se sienten casi como hermanas y necesitaban volver al vínculo original ;) ya me diréis qué opináis._**

 ** _Y la llamada de Rayo, luego dirán que se me da mal mantener el misterio (es cierto, soy pésima xD) pero me esfuerzo porque no sea así. De hecho, en el próximo capítulo descubriréis el pastel xD_**

 ** _Por cierto, lo de "Granger" es un guiño a Harry Potter que desarrollaré más adelante… A Rayo aún le quedan muchas cosas que descubrir sobre Sally ;)_**

 ** _Poco más… ¡Terminad bien la semana y buen finde, que yo me voy de viaje, jijiji! ¡Besusss!_**


	10. Chapter 11

**10\. Coliseo.**

-¡Orden en la sala! -bramó la honorable Brenda Hudson, irritada. Bastante difícil había sido mantener a los periodistas fuera de la sala, como para que ahora lo que parecían dos bandos declarados en el interior del juzgado empezaran a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza-. Da comienzo la segunda sesión del juicio del Estado de California contra Tex Cadillac Dinoco. Fiscal, cuando quiera puede llamar a su testigo.

Álex se irguió, agitándose como si fuese un pavo antes del cortejo, mientras salía de detrás de su mesa y avanzaba hacia la jueza.

-Gracias, señoría. Llamo entonces a Ryan Sparks.

Rayo entrecerró los ojos al reconocer el nombre, mientras la puerta se abría a su espalda y entraba el susodicho en la sala. Aunque pretendía parecer sereno, el Ford Fusión blanco y azul mantenía el morro cerca del suelo, mientras sus ojos grises volaban de un lado al otro de las bancadas de testigos. Al ver a su contrincante, mostró una ligera expresión de sorpresa; Rayo asintió en su dirección con media sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Sparks y él no eran especialmente amigos, pero se respetaban en la pista habiendo debutado casi a la vez. Ryan lo había hecho en 2004, quedando siempre en la media del grupo, aunque McQueen recordaba alguna carrera especialmente memorable del Fusión; de hecho, esta temporada había quedado tercero. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto? Sparks constituía un ejemplo de tesón y esfuerzo continuo, razonó entonces; era lógico que en algún momento aquel trabajo duro diese sus frutos.

Sin embargo, la duda que corroía al 95 iba más allá. Sobre todo si sus sospechas se cumplían. Respiró hondo y procuró controlar su nerviosismo. Muy pronto lo averiguaría.

Mientras él rumiaba sus teorías, Sparks llegó hasta el estrado y ascendió la rampita que conducía al lugar de los testigos.

-Buenos días, señor Sparks -saludó Álex- . ¿Jura usted decir ante este tribunal solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad, con la ayuda del Todopoderoso?

El Ford Fusión centró por fin su atención en el fiscal y pareció intentar mantener sus nervios a raya cuando respondió:

-Sí, señor fiscal.

-Bien. ¿Puede decirnos si reconoce al acusado?

Sparks giró sus iris de color acero hacia Tex sin acritud alguna.

-Sí, señor. Es Tex Cadillac Dinoco, dueño de la petrolera Dinoco y patrocinador de la Copa Pistón.

El citado le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, pero Sally inclinó el morro mientras no perdía ojo del testigo. De toda aquella pantomima, algo no estaba yendo como debía. Y la joven notó como un escalofrío recorría su chasis al anticipar lo que eso pudiese significar. Rayo, al notar su turbación, colocó una rueda sobre la suya e inclinó la barbilla en un gesto confidente, como si le hubiese leído la mente. Sally le hizo un gesto rápido que significaba "después comentamos", él aceptó y ambos volvieron a centrar la vista en el proceso.

En ese instante, Álex pedía que se proyectaran una serie de documentos escaneados en la gran pantalla blanca que ocupaba el lateral:

-Estos son sus análisis, ¿cierto, señor Sparks?

-Sí -respondió el otro sin vacilar.

-¿De qué equipo es?

-Del Steel Magnet, señoría.

-¿Y quién provee de gasolina a ese equipo?

-Dinoco.

A nadie le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa maliciosa que curvó el capó de Álex cuando aquella respuesta hizo que Tex se hundiera sobre sus amortiguadores, rendido a la evidencia.

-¿Y usted fue consciente en algún momento de que su gasolina estaba adulterada? -prosiguió Mustang-. ¿Notó alguna diferencia en su rendimiento?

-Lo cierto es que este año he quedado en mejores posiciones que otros -admitió Sparks casi sin pensar, con total sinceridad y, ante la súbita mirada cargada de advertencia de Mustang, algo que solo vio él para bien o para mal, agregó-. Pe… Pero siempre lo achaqué a mi entrenamiento.

Álex resopló imperceptiblemente, antes de volver a preguntar:

-Usted es un corredor muy metódico, ¿me equivoco?

-Protesto, señoría -saltó Nayara, empezando a cansarse de aquel sinsentido-. No sé si eso es relevante para el caso.

Brenda Hudson asintió.

-Señor Mustang, cíñase a lo tratado en sus preguntas -avisó al fiscal.

Este, apretando los dientes y conteniendo apenas una mirada venenosa lanzada hacia Nayara con poca discreción, sonrió de forma artificial y asumió aquella pequeña derrota con toda la elegancia que fue capaz.

-Claro, señoría. De hecho, no tengo más preguntas.

La juez pareció conforme, porque justo llamó a Nayara a continuación. Esta se cruzó con Mustang, casi pudiendo palparse la tensión entre ambos, antes de rodar hacia el testigo. Este la observaba, expectante e inmóvil. La abogada De La Vega inspiró hondo y procuró ordenar sus ideas antes de abrir el capó.

-Señor Sparks, ¿ha tenido conocimiento de algún caso más de adulteramiento de gasolina en su equipo o en su entorno más cercano?

El otro entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo.

-No entiendo su pregunta, abogada.

Naya reprimió un bufido.

-Me refiero a si conoce a otros corredores que estén en su misma situación, aunque sean de otros equipos.

Sparks, para su desesperación, asintió.

-Sí, los conozco.

-¿Podría decirnos quiénes son?

Sparks pareció apretar los labios, dudoso, al tiempo que Álex aprovechaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando:

-Protesto, señoría -Naya hubiese jurado que se relamía de gusto mientras lo decía, pero no se giró para confirmarlo-, esa es información de la fiscalía.

Pero, por desgracia, la jueza no parecía compartir su punto de vista.

-Denegada, señor Mustang. De hecho, me gustaría tener esa información a mi disposición.

"Un error poco habitual de Álex", pensó Sally, alerta. "¿Qué estará tramando?"

Nayara de la Vega, por su lado, prefirió seguir con el interrogatorio como si nada hubiese sucedido mientras Álex adelantaba los documentos hacia la honorable Hudson.

-Está bien, señor Sparks. Volvamos entonces a lo importante: ¿por qué Dinoco iba a adulterar la gasolina de otros equipos si lo interesante sería que sus propios corredores ganasen? -quiso saber la abogada de la defensa.

El Ford Fusión albiceleste inspiró por la nariz.

-Quiere acabar con la competencia, pero es capaz de sacrificar a quien sea para conseguirlo -afirmó, incluso podría decirse con cierto desprecio.

Naya, sin embargo, meneó el capó enseguida.

-No me convence ese argumento -expuso, sin tragar aquella más que probable patraña-. ¿Por qué querría perjudicar al proyecto de su vida, es decir, las carreras de las que todo el país, e incluso me atrevería a decir el mundo, disfruta tanto?

-No lo sé, letrada -reculó entonces Sparks, prudente-. No tengo forma de adivinarlo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Naya, sintiendo una chispa de triunfo explotar en su interior-. Pasemos a otro asunto entonces... ¿Cómo explica haber perdido contra Rayo McQueen, el vigente campeón, si su gasolina estaba adulterada con estimulantes?

-Nadie ha visto los análisis de McQueen -contraatacó entonces Sparks con sorprendente frialdad-. Podría estar también dopado y nadie lo sabría.

Naya apretó los labios y asintió, aunque la gasolina le hervía por dentro. Nadie se metía así con su ídolo y se iba de rositas; no si podía evitarlo.

-Está bien. No hay más preguntas, señor Sparks.

La jueza hizo un gesto con la rueda para invitar al testigo a retirarse. Algo que este hizo con rapidez en dirección a la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras tanto, era el turno de Nayara de llamar a su testigo.

A Rayo.

Sally tragó aceite cuando vio a su novio encaminarse hacia el estrado. Cuando lo habían hablado, los tres habían creído que podía ser buena idea. Pero ahí, en ese instante, viendo la mirada de halcón con la que Álex taladraba a McQueen, la joven Carrera dudó por primera vez de lo acertado de su decisión. Esperaba equivocarse.

-Buenos días, señor McQueen -Naya repitió el protocolo del juramento y Rayo lo asumió sin rechistar, antes de prepararse para la primera pregunta, ensayada el día anterior hasta la saciedad-. ¿Es usted el vigente ganador de la Copa Pistón, solo para que conste?

-Sí, señoría.

Naya pidió que se proyectaran sus propios documentos.

-¿Estos son sus análisis, señor McQueen?

-Sí, letrada.

Naya asintió brevemente, complacida.

-¿Reconoce las siguientes firmas? -preguntó entonces.

-Por supuesto -insistió él con calma-. Son las de mi director de equipo, el técnico de análisis y mis dos patrocinadores.

Naya contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

-Estos son resultados dentro de la normalidad -apuntó entonces, dirigiendo una rápida mirada de desafío a Álex, que apretó los dientes pero no replicó-. ¿Qué gasolina usa?

-La reglamentaria, sin plomo

-Por tanto, o usted es un corredor fuera de serie o tiene que haber una explicación.

Se oyeron risitas distribuidas por la sala, y Rayo mostró media sonrisa que también habían ensayado.

-Señorita de la Vega, parece que no haya oído nunca hablar de mí…

Ni siquiera Sally pudo contener una risita, pero se contuvo en cuanto observó, de nuevo, una extraña mirada en los ojos de Álex. La mirada del cazador. Y se le pusieron las bujías de punta.

Porque se le había terminado la paciencia. Y eso en Mustang podía ser tan peligroso como una bomba atómica.

En efecto, en cuanto Naya despidió a Rayo y ambos se retiraron, ya que Álex no parecía querer preguntar nada, el citado fiscal se aclaró la garganta y pronunció, sin gritar pero en voz suficientemente alta como para que se le oyese en toda la sala:

-Señoría, solicito un análisis grafológico de esas pruebas.

Naya lo fusiló con la mirada, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar a lo que dijera la jueza. Para su desgracia, esta dijo:

-Se admite.

-Señoría -saltó entonces Naya sin violencia- la defensa solicita que, si tienen que analizarse nuestras pruebas, también lo sean las de la fiscalía.

Por suerte, Brenda Hudson era una jueza ecuánime y comprensiva.

-Desde luego. Se acepta.

-Pero… ¡Eso es innecesario! -se escandalizó Álex sin poder evitarlo.

Tanto Sally como Naya le dirigieron idénticas miradas interrogantes, mezcladas con cierta sensación de triunfo.

-Silencio, Señor Mustang -ordenó Hudson-. Se admite. Con esto, se cierra la sesión hasta pasado mañana, de nuevo a la misma hora. Se levanta la sesión.

Naya no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, y el guiño cómplice que intercambió con Rayo y Tex indicaba que ellos pensaban lo mismo. Pero su humor decayó cuando contempló la expresión funesta de Sally.

-Eh, ¿va todo bien? -le preguntó, aproximándose a la barrera de madera que las separaba mientras la sala se iba vaciando.

Sally, por su parte, no abrió el capó hasta que un despechado Álex no pasó por su lado, sin apenas mirarlas dos veces, encaminándose hacia el exterior del juzgado. Solo entonces, la mejor amiga de Naya susurró:

-¿Has visto como miraba Álex al testigo?

Naya procuró ignorar la sensación de peligro que acababa de atravesar sus circuitos antes de replicar, en un hilo de voz:

-No... ¿Qué has visto?

Para su angustia, la otra no respondió enseguida, sino que pareció quedarse meditando unos instantes con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese aquello que creía haber atisbado, se diluyó con desesperante rapidez en lo recóndito de su mente y suspiró.

-No lo sé. No estoy segura -reconoció-. Pero aquí hay algo raro. Y más nos vale averiguar qué es antes de que sea tarde.

-Lo haremos -aseguró Rayo, mientras los responsables de seguridad terminaban de echarlos sin violencia de la sala-. Solo tenemos que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad, agasajados de nuevo por la familia de la Vega, pero Sally seguía preocupada y Rayo lo notó. No obstante, la joven no se sinceró con él hasta que no se quedaron solos en la azotea después de cenar, observando las estrellas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sally? -preguntó él, preocupado.

La muchacha reflexionó antes de contestar.

-Te has implicado mucho -comentó antes de volverse hacia él-, aunque admito que fue todo un acierto que avisaras a Rusty y Dusty tan a tiempo. Pero... -dudó- no quiero que te hagan daño ni que esto nos afecte más de lo necesario -tragó aceite-. No quiero perderte.

Rayo, aunque también estaba algo asustado, procuró quitarle importancia encogiéndose de ruedas.

-Eh, vamos; no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Y sabes que haría lo que fuese por la gente que me importa -al comprobar que los ojos verdes de Sally seguían cargados de una dulce preocupación, tomó su barbilla con una rueda y agregó en voz más baja-. Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Sally apretó los dientes con decisión.

-Si se atreve a meterse con mi gente, pienso hundir a Mustang -masculló, convencida-. Cueste lo que cueste.

Ante lo que Rayo mostró media sonrisa confiada, la besó con intensidad y apostilló:

-Pues voy contigo.

 ** _¡Hola chiquis! Empieza la guerra y está la cosa muy igualada. ¿Cómo seguirá la cosa? ¿Qué ocurrirá en los dos días que quedan hasta la siguiente sesión? Lo que sabemos todas es que Mustang no se quedará cruzado de brazos, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo responderá nuestro equipo favorito a su próxima provocación? ;)_**

 ** _Hablando de BSO, a mí el otro día me vino la inspiración para Sally en este fanfic escuchando "En tu cruz me clavaste", de Chenoa. Esa lucha interna que tiene para ser capaz de enfrentarse a Álex. La letra la asocio mucho a cómo se siente ella al pensar en Álex. De hecho la canción me gusta casi desde que la sacó y soy fan de la cantante desde sus comienzos… me declaro culpable xD._**

 ** _¡Besos fuertes!_**


	11. Chapter 12

**11\. La decisión es tuya.**

La víspera de la siguiente sesión, Rayo se relajaba en el porche trasero de la mansión De La Vega mientras observaba como Sally ayudaba a la madre de Nayara, Natalia, una elegante Audi Spider de color violeta oscuro, con algunas labores de jardinería. Rayo suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia el mar que se extendía al oeste, al otro lado de la ciudad. A pesar del éxito conseguido el día anterior en el juicio contra Tex, no podía evitar que la intranquilidad de Sally se le contagiase de tanto en cuanto. Al fin y al cabo, ella conocía aquel mundo mil veces mejor que él… Y si estaba preocupada por algo…

-¿Reflexiones profundas, campeón?

Rayo dio un respingo, sobresaltado, antes de relajarse y forzar una mueca en dirección a Naya.

-Nada fuera de lo normal -bromeó-. Circuitos, entrenamientos…

La abogada enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero darte las gracias, Rayo -apuntó, haciendo que él se girara con sorpresa-. Por ayudarme… ayudarnos -se corrigió- tanto en este caso. Espero poder devolverte el favor algún día.

Rayo sonrió, alentador.

-Lo que esté en mi mano -replicó, aunque su mirada de reojo hacia Sally no pasó desapercibida para la mexicana.

-Os envidio -confesó, y ante la extrañeza de Rayo aclaró-. Os queréis, confiáis el uno en el otro y casi podría decir que vuestra conexión se ve a simple vista.

Rayo sacudió el morro, cohibido, antes de sacudir el morro con modestia, pero no respondió. Puesto que había algo que le quemaba en la lengua y no estaba seguro de poder reprimir. Al final, se rindió y notó cómo su capó se abría casi por inercia para preguntar:

-¿Cómo era?

Naya lo encaró, curiosa.

-¿Quién?... Oh, ¿Sally? -adivinó enseguida. Ante el asentimiento del corredor, suspiró y compuso un gesto nostálgico, al tiempo que dirigía sus parabrisas hacia su mejor amiga-. ¿Cómo describirla? -reflexionó-. Sally… bueno, siempre fue una criatura curiosa -rio, recordando-. Desde que la conocí, no paraba quieta. Todo le interesaba, cualquier cosa le llamaba la atención y preguntaba sobre ello… -sonrió para sí misma sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Sabes? En la universidad Sally era la mejor, estudiaba la mitad y siempre sacaba mejores notas que yo. A veces casi la odiaba por ello.

-Y… ¿sus padres? -preguntó Rayo, cauto.

Naya, por su parte, le dirigió una mueca cargada de significado antes de responder.

-Sí, Sal me ha contado que los conociste. La verdad, no hay mucho más que añadir -suspiró profundamente, como si aquel asunto fuese espinoso hasta para ella-. Los padres de Sally siempre fueron muy exigentes en cuanto a protocolo y vida social. Los míos no, tengo que decirlo, así que nunca he entendido cómo era posible que fuesen amigos íntimos. Pero bueno, supongo que por eso no me sorprendió que, cuando nos fuimos a NY, a Sal se le abrió un nuevo mundo bajo las ruedas. De repente, quería probarlo todo, conocer, disfrutar… en fin, ser libre… -Naya hizo una pausa, torció el morro en media sonrisa mordaz y preguntó-. ¿Conoces ya su mayor secreto?

Rayo la imitó y fingió despistarse en los árboles que rodeaban el porche.

-Bueno… Solo si te refieres al tatuaje de su espalda.

Naya se rio con fuerza y complicidad a partes iguales.

-Sí, imaginaba que después de tanto tiempo lo habrías descubierto -replicó con alegría-. Yo fui menos discreta -le enseñó una delicada estructura alrededor de su rueda trasera derecha, cuyo exquisito acabado Rayo no pudo dejar de admirar-; pero ella… En fin, pensaba que si algún día su familia se enteraba la desheredarían o algo así…

Rayo asintió para sí, comprendiendo.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, lo descubrí a los dos días de conocerla -apuntó, haciendo que Nayara abriese el capó de par en par.

-¡Te estás quedando conmigo! -renegó, incrédula-. ¿Hablamos de la misma Sally?

-Fue un descuido por su parte, qué me vas a contar -se excusó Rayo con falsa culpabilidad-. Aunque es curioso. porque por aquel entonces aún me odiaba…

-Tenéis que contarme cómo se cruzaron vuestros caminos -pidió Naya, morbosa por naturaleza ante ese tipo de historias-. Seguro que es una anécdota curiosa…

-¿Qué anécdota?

-Hola, Sal -saludó Rayo a su novia con un cálido beso.

-Tu novio y yo hablábamos de cómo os conocisteis -confesó Naya, haciendo que Sally enarcara un parabrisas en dirección a Rayo.

-¿Ah sí? -quiso saber, sarcástica.

-Sí -admitió él-; aunque aún no le he contado mi "gran delito", señoría.

Y ante la mirada divertida de Naya, Sally agregó entre risitas:

-Nos conocimos en un tribunal, sí. Él era el condenado y yo la fiscal.

-Venga ya…

Nayara se moría por saber más. Sin embargo, la aparición repentina de la criada a su espalda hizo que los tres se volvieran, curiosos.

-Sara, ¿qué ocurre?

El pequeño Seat Arosa pareció dudar antes de responder.

-Lamento interrumpir, señorita. Pero… -tragó aceite-. El señor Mustang está aquí.

Los tres coches que la escuchaban pegaron un brinco y se miraron, alarmados. Pero Naya recobró enseguida la compostura… o más bien pasó de la sorpresa al enfado en menos de un cuarto de minuto.

-¿Cómo que Mustang está aquí?

-Sí, señorita -replicó la criada, conteniendo su temor-. Está en la puerta. Dice que… -echó un vistazo tras Naya que puso la carrocería de punta a la pareja McQueen/Carrera- quiere hablar con el señor McQueen. De fan a corredor, nada más.

Rayo entrecerró los ojos, Sally retrocedió como si la hubiesen pinchado y Naya permaneció estática, meditando.

-Dile que ahora mismo voy, Sara -anunció al cabo de unos segundos de meditación, para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes-. Gracias.

El otro vehículo se despidió casi con prisas, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la mansión.

-Rayo, lo siento… -se disculpó Naya-. Yo no…

-No te preocupes, Naya -la interrumpió él con una extraña serenidad-. Ya voy yo.

-¡¿Qué?! -se escandalizó Sally-. Rayo, ¿qué vas a hacer? No…

Pero él se dirigió enseguida a Naya.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

La joven abogada hispana dudó un instante, mirando alternativamente a Rayo y a Sally. Pero al ver el asentimiento resignado de esta última, optó por aceptar.

-Voy a hablar con Mustang, te espero allí -anunció, no sin preocupación, antes desaparecer.

Así, cuando se quedaron solos, Sally no pudo contenerse más:

-Por favor, dime que has pensado bien en lo que acabas de decirle a Naya.

Rayo inspiró hondo. Debió haber supuesto que Sally reaccionaría así, aunque lo matase no saber bien por qué, pero también pensaba que aquella podía ser una oportunidad. Si realmente Álex ocultaba algo…

-Sally, confía en mí -le rogó, serio como una tumba-. Por favor.

-No vayas, por favor -suplicó ella en un hilo de voz. Yo...

-Eh -la interrumpió él sin violencia-. ¿Y si consiguiese averiguar algo? Vamos. Soy la persona de la que menos sospecharía.

-Eres mi novio. Claro que sospecharía.

-Solo he testificado una vez para probar mi inocencia, cielo -la rebatió él, tratando de borrar la preocupación de su rostro-. No tiene nada contra mí.

Sally se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-No sé, Rayo. ¿Y si...?

-Schhh... ¿Confías en mí?-repitió él con dulzura.

-Siempre. Del que no me fío es de Mustang.

-Alex debe tener algún motivo para acudir precisamente ahora a mí. No me dejaré hacer daño.

-No sabes cómo es -insistió Sally, terca.

-Confía en mí, Sally. Por favor. Quizá no sea nada, pero quizá podamos conseguir algo.

Sally entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Que tramas?

Rayo mostró media sonrisa misteriosa.

-Una salvaguarda para nuestro caso. Ya lo verás.

-Vale, pero me niego a que vayas solo y sé que los De La Vega también se negarán.

-De acuerdo. Me llevaré entonces a dos guardaespaldas de Tex -claudicó Rayo-. ¿Con eso te quedas tranquila?

Sally torció el morro.

-No demasiado, pero… -bufó-. Sé que vas a ir de todas maneras, así que…

Rayo sacudió el morro.

-Oye, estoy seguro de que Álex no se atreverá a hacerme nada -aseguró-. No ganaría con ello. Para bien o para mal soy un coche mediático y si algo me pasara, vosotros sabéis que estoy con él. Si ha venido él en persona no creo que sea tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a que le pillen así y menos estando metidos ambos en un caso tan importante, no crees?

Sally tragó aceite y buscó argumentos desesperadamente para pedirle que se quedara, que dejase de arriesgar su pellejo por ella. Pero no pudo. Así que, con resignación, murmuró:

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero ten cuidado, vale?

Él la besó con ternura, alargando el momento todo lo posible hasta que Naya carraspeó a su espalda para preguntar qué hacían a continuación, que Álex se impacientaba.

Y ahí fue cuando Rayo guiñó un ojo a Sally y le dijo a Naya:

-Antes de nada, tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor...

¡Buenas de nuevo!

 ** _Vaya trío de ases más activo, chicas, jaja._**

 ** _A ver, por partes:_**

 ** _Lady Berserk: Lo cierto es que en ningún momento me planteaba que la motivación de Álex fuese volver con Sally y eso se va a ver claramente en el próximo capítulo (es todo el spoiler que me permito hacer xD). El objetivo que le han marcado a Álex es encerrar a Tex, y pasará por encima de quien haga falta para conseguirlo. Eso sí, si lograse que alguien como Rayo McQueen se uniese a su causa y de paso arrastrase a Sally de vuelta al redil de la abogacía en un lugar donde Mustang pudiese tenerla controladita, dos pájaros de un tiro para nuestro villano._**

 ** _Loree: respecto a tu pregunta en el otro fanfic, sí, todo bien :) tuve un pequeño bajón que reflejé en FB con respecto a un tema personal con el mundo de la escritura pero son rachas muy puntuales, gracias por preguntar ;) respecto a discusiones fuertes, desde luego todos sabemos que en separación no va a acabar la cosa… pero sí os adelanto que la peor bronca del fanfic aún no la habéis visto, muajajaja (No, Lady Berserk, os juro que no os quiero matar de un infarto. Yo os aprecio xD)_**

 ** _En cuanto a canciones, por un lado me gusta "Viaje tiempo atrás" de Thalía ("Dime dónde vas" en castellano) de la BSO de Anastasia, para Sally en este fanfic. La letra no es exacta pero creo que pega con el trasfondo del fanfic. Sobre todo eso de "en mis padres quizá una vez también hallé el amor" :P jaja._**

 ** _Y ya en la parte más movida entre Álex y Sally, últimamente estoy asociando la de "Échame la culpa" de Luis Fonsi y Demi Lovato a este fanfic, ¿no os pasa xD?_**

 ** _¡Besukis y gracias SIEMPRE, nos volvemos a leer pronto!_**


	12. Chapter 13

–¡Ah! Estas vistas son espléndidas, ¿no te parece, Rayo?

El fiscal los había conducido a una elegante terraza sobre el Pacífico, desde donde solo se veía una enorme extensión azulada hasta el horizonte. Para tranquilidad de Rayo, que a pesar de la seguridad con la que había asegurado a Sally que todo saldría bien, no las tenía todas consigo, era un lugar bastante concurrido, donde todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Algunos de los comensales se giraron con curiosidad al verlo pasar, sin poder evitar cuchichear entre ellos aun cuando él todavía podía oírlos. Suspiró. Ojalá aquello terminase rápido.

Cuando los vio llegar y a una seña de Álex, un _maître_ solícito los condujo hasta una mesa con sombrilla preparada junto al gran balcón, en una zona más apartada pero no fuera de la vista del resto de presentes. Rayo procuró mantener los nervios a Rayo mientras ambos pedían y quedaban frente a frente, sin decir nada. El corredor dirigió la vista hacia el océano, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. ¿Qué era lo que quería Álex? Y, ¿por qué parecía tan tranquilo?

–Bueno, chico –prosiguió entonces Álex, dando un sorbo a su bebida–. Creí que jamás aceptarías quedar conmigo. No sabes lo mucho que me emociona estar con un héroe de las carreras como tú…

Rayo entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres exactamente, Álex?

El otro coche abrió los parabrisas al máximo, como si aquella respuesta cortante lo sorprendiese de veras. Pero fue solo un segundo, apenas un espasmo, antes de recuperar su actitud de aparente relajación.

–¿Aparte de conocer mejor al mejor corredor de los últimos cincuenta años, quieres decir? Exceptuando a Hudson Hornet–brindó con una rueda y mostró media sonrisa indefinida–. Por supuesto.

Rayo frunció los labios, procurando evitar la repugnancia que le inspiraba aquel abogado con pretensiones.

–Me halagas, Álex –replicó con frialdad–. Pero los dos sabemos que no has venido a buscarme por eso.

Mustang enarcó un parabrisas, pero no lo desmintió. Se limitó a dar un lento trago antes de responder.

–Directo a la meta, ¿eh, campeón? –murmuró, casi como para sí mismo–. Dime, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Sally?

Rayo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su chasis.

–Tres años. ¿Por qué?

Álex asintió.

–¿Y qué sabes de su pasado como abogada?

Rayo chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. De hecho, empezaba a no creer que fuese tan buena idea haber ido hasta allí. Debía andarse con cuidado.

–Me ha hablado de lo que le hiciste –mintió, buscando que Mustang diese un paso en falso–. Pero estoy seguro de que ella era mejor que tú.

Bingo. Fuera lo que fuese que sucediera cinco años antes, pareció provocar a Álex lo suficiente como para tensarse ligeramente.

–Por supuesto –replicó entonces, recuperando su eterna sonrisa pedante como si nada hubiese sucedido–. ¿Sabes? De tus dos amiguitas podía esperar algo así. Serían capaces de implicar a cualquiera en sus asuntos con tal de ganar…

–Eso no es cierto –saltó McQueen sin poder evitarlo.

Por desgracia, era lo que Álex buscaba, y lo demostró con una sonrisa aún más amplia y maliciosa.

–No creas conocer tan bien a tu novia, McQueen. Es ambiciosa y manipuladora.

–Ya veo cuánto la echas de menos que ya ni recuerdas su nombre –apuntó Rayo con acidez, recordando la conversación escuchada a escondidas en el juzgado.

Álex, por su parte, ni se inmutó ante aquel ataque.

–Un trofeo perdido no merece la pena ser llorado –declaró–. Es mejor tener la vista puesta en el siguiente. Seguro que eso lo entiendes…

–Yo nunca seré tan rastrero como tú –escupió Rayo–. Y, ¿sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Al fin y al cabo –sonrió con sarcasmo–. Yo soy testigo del bando contrario, ¿verdad? No sería conveniente que nos vieran juntos nunca más. Así que, _ciao,_ Mustang.

El corredor estaba cansado de aquello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que buscaba Álex, si era provocarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero no iba a permitírselo más.

Y sin embargo, antes de poder retroceder para irse, lo sorprendió ver cómo el fiscal suspiraba profundamente y le dirigía una nueva mirada cargada de resignación, como si se rindiera.

–Está bien, Rayo. No quería ofenderte. Tu vida privada es asunto tuyo y no tendría que influir en el asunto que nos ocupa. Tienes razón, perteneces al otro equipo y no deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación. Solo quería tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor como corredor, como coche –Rayo se relajó un tanto, y ambos se quedaron mirando al océano antes de que Álex volviera a abrir el capó–. Aunque, lo que sí me interesaría saber es… –hizo una pausa para dar otro sorbo de bebida, como con aire distraído–. ¿Por qué implicarte en el caso de un competidor? ¿Te lo has planteado de verdad? No te lo pregunto como fiscal, sino como coche y amigo. ¿Has pensado en lo que podría suponer para tu carrera?

McQueen se irguió, al tiempo que aquel término, "amigo", le revolvía las tripas. Jamás confiaría en semejante personaje, pero tenía que mantenerse alerta.

–Tex es un buen coche –declaró con sinceridad–. Y me resulta imposible imaginar que quiera arruinar su reputación y el sueño de toda su vida por algo tan absurdo.

–Imagino que te refieres a la Copa Pistón… –apuntó Álex.

–Sí, por supuesto que me refiero a eso –repuso Rayo–. Dinoco es el patrocinador más grande de las carreras ahora mismo, y todo porque Tex ha trabajado duro por sacarlo adelante cuando estaban de capa caída hace treinta años –expuso, convencido. No en vano, se conocía la historia de la Copa de memoria desde antes de empezar a correr–. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Mustang pareció medirlo unos segundos con la mirada, meditando qué decir a continuación.

–Si me aceptas un consejo, campeón… No creas conocer a los empresarios tan de cerca, y menos a los millonarios –le advirtió con calma–. Tex, al final, es como todos: si puede pagar gasolina adulterada a proveedores más barata y venderla al mismo precio, lo hará. Créeme, llevo muchos años trabajando con gente como él –Rayo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Lo cierto era que creía conocer a Tex, pero también tenía que admitir que Mustang llevaba muchos años en aquella profesión. Habría tratado con todo tipo de gente. Sin embargo, después de aquello Álex le hizo una pregunta que no esperaba–. ¿Puedo preguntar quién facilitó tus análisis para el juicio?

Rayo sospechó, pero decidió ser sincero.

–Mi equipo, ¿quién si no?

Mustang enarcó los parabrisas.

–¡Ah! Eso explica muchas cosas.

Rayo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. ¿A qué se refería Álex?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó, cauto.

–Lamento ser yo quien te dé esta noticia, Rayo. De hecho, creí que lo sabías –el fiscal analizó la expresión de su interlocutor antes de añadir, eufórico por dentro–. El equipo Rust–Eze tiene una enorme deuda con el htB desde hace tres años… Pensé que lo sabrías.

Rayo se había quedado tan petrificado que apenas atinó a preguntar, con todas sus señales de peligro internas encendidas a todo motor:

–¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Álex, por su parte, compuso un gesto apenado.

–Lástima, creí que te habrían informado. Pero temo decir que, si las cosas siguen así, no llegarán a la próxima temporada.

–Pero, no lo entiendo –se rebeló Rayo, aún aturdido–. El producto Rust–Eze está siendo un éxito –de hecho, sus victorias habían contribuido a ello–. Estamos facturando lo que nunca soñamos. No –se plantó–. No puedo creerte. Debe haber algo más.

Entonces fue cuando Álex le tendió un sobre cerrado con expresión compungida.

–Compruébalo tú mismo. Creí que era mi deber avisarte.

Rayo tomó el papel, lo rasgó y analizó el documento que salió de su interior. En efecto, la deuda era más de lo que la venta de pomada medicinal podía cubrir. Tragó aceite y, furioso, se encaró con Álex.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Mustang? –rechinó–. ¿Qué ganas con este caso, en realidad?

El abogado clavó en él sus ojos grises sin atisbo de sentirse culpable; más bien al contrario.

–Quiero ayudarte, Rayo –susurró entonces, conciliador–. Eres un gran corredor y no te mereces que todos estos asuntos te salpiquen. ¿Dopaje? ¿Impagos? ¿Triquiñuelas? Eso déjaselo a los de abajo. Tú te mereces estar en un gran equipo. Y yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo.

Aquella propuesta hizo que a Rayo le diese vueltas la cabeza, pero hubo dos palabras en concreto que fueron las que lo hicieron despertar. Puesto que una imagen fugaz, pero veloz como su propio nombre, de un _stand_ revestido de azul le reveló que, de todo lo que le había dicho Mustang, la mitad era mentira y falso halago.

–Estoy bien dónde estoy, gracias –replicó, gélido–. Y tienes razón, no quiero saber nada de deudas ni de estafas. Pero –agregó, cuando veía que ya Álex sonreía con malicia, haciendo que su gesto cambiara a uno de absoluto estupor–, si la gente a la que quiero y en la que confío está en peligro por tu culpa o por la de cualquier otro, me ensuciaré las ruedas hasta los bajos por ayudarlos. ¿Me he explicado?

Mustang parecía a punto de estallar, pero se controló a tiempo y compuso un gesto impasible al tiempo que siseaba:

–Tú verás, McQueen. Pero recuerda mis palabras: si las cosas siguen así, no correrás al año que viene. Piénsalo.

El corredor, que sentía todo su interior hirviendo de rabia, miedo y preocupación, rechinó un "gracias por la copa" antes de darse la vuelta y salir lo más dignamente que pudo de la terraza.

Pero una vez en el asfalto, las ruedas escogieron por él.

Trazando el camino a toda velocidad hacia la mansión De La Vega. Tenía alguien con quien hablar. Urgentemente.

 ** _¡Buenos días a todas! Lo sé, os dejo con la intriga para empezar bien el año, jeje. ¿Qué tal se han portado los Reyes Magos? ¿Habéis sido buenas? Seguro que sí, solo hay que leer vuestras reviews para ver que sois los mayores amores del mundo :D_**

 ** _Supongo que ya imagináis a quién va a llamar esta vez Rayo. Tengo varias ideas para el capítulo que viene, a ver por dónde tiro o cómo las organizo._**

 ** _Por cierto, estoy enamorada de la mitad del disco "30 de febrero" de Ha-Ash para este fanfic, jajaja. Hay un montón de canciones que asocio a Sally, tanto con Álex (la mayoría) como con Rayo (la de "100 años") o incluso con sus padres (la de "No me importa")._**

 ** _Ah, y también tengo nueva entrevista. Podéis buscar el podcast en mi Facebook o en IVOOX en el canal de "Tócala y vete", es el Podcast 7._**

 ** _Por cierto, tengo una lista de opciones para el próximo oneshot incluyendo vuestras sugerencias pero no me decido. ¿Cuál subo? xD_**

 ** _Espero que hayáis empezado 2018 estupendamente y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡UN BESAZOOO!_**


	13. Chapter 14

**13\. Encerrona.**

-¡Rayo! ¡Aquí, aquí!

El corredor, aunque sabía que aquello podía suceder, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de hastío al tener que volver a enfrentarse a los periodistas aquella mañana.

-¡Rayo! ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¡Una confirmación para el Braking Los Angeles!

-Calma, por favor -el joven esperó a que su novia se situara a su lado, silenciosa y seria como nunca, antes de pronunciar-. Sí, es cierto.

-¿Así que has pagado una deuda astronómica de tus patrocinadores? ¿Cómo te sientes al haber tenido que hacerlo?

Era Cory Turbowitz, una vieja conocida de Rayo. El corredor inspiró hondo, sacudió el morro y se apresuró a corregir a la periodista.

-Esto no ha sido una obligación, Kory -la rebatió con tranquilidad, aunque en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchara hasta la tercera fila de periodistas que lo rodeaban-. Rust-Eze ha hecho mucho por mí y sí, quizá hubiese preferido que no me ocultasen esa información, pero Rusty y Dusty son casi como unos padres para mí, me han protegido siempre y creo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

-Entonces, ¿no ha habido ningún tipo de presión al respecto para hacerlo? ¿Algún motivo oculto? -se excitó un joven periodista que se encontraba a su derecha, cámara en rueda.

Rayo notó un retortijón en las bujías al recordar a Álex, sus amenazas, pero prefirió mantenerse lo más estoico posible antes de replicar:

-No, ninguna. Al descubrirlo, sentí que mi deber era emplear el dinero que he ganado en las carreras, gracias a que ellos me dieron mi primera oportunidad, para devolverles en parte el favor -y al ver que Naya le hacía señas desde la entrada del juzgado y que el cerco de periodistas parecía cerrarse, a una seña suya los guardaespaldas de Tex que ya casi había adoptado como suyos ayudaron a empujar sin violencia a los "chupa-aceites", como seguían llamándolos en privado, permitiendo así que el corredor y su acompañante avanzaran hacia el edificio de hormigón y cristal.

Cuando ya se zafaron de la prensa y antes de entrar, no obstante, Rayo frenó y se giró hacia Sally, mortalmente serio.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? -se preocupó ella-. ¿Va todo bien?

Para su parcial tranquilidad, él enseguida se sacudió como si quisiera librarse de un insecto especialmente molesto, pero seguía teniendo el morro torcido.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sal -murmuró-. ¿Crees que estamos haciéndolo bien?

Sin responder enseguida, ella imitó su mueca y meditó un instante.

-Con Álex, nunca se sabe -reconoció-. Pero quiero pensar que esto no se lo esperaba.

Rayo alzó una comisura del capó, divertido por dentro.

-Veamos a ver qué cara se le ha quedado al ver las noticias y te lo digo.

-Eh, Pegatinas… -lo frenó ella con suavidad un instante, cuando él ya iba a entrar. Él se volvió, ella lo besó con dulzura aunque muy brevemente y, cuando se separaron, musitó-. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sonrió con algo más de confianza.

-Y yo al tuyo. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Sally lo flanqueó, imitándolo.

-Siempre.

 _(dentro del juzgado de Los Angeles)._

Cuando la pareja se adentró en la sala, descubrieron que casi eran los últimos en llegar. Sin hacer caso a los murmullos de algunos presentes, Rayo y Sally avanzaron hasta donde estaban Naya y Tex; los cuales les dirigieron sendas sonrisas de aliento y agradecimiento a partes iguales antes de que Brenda Hudson hiciese su aparición tras el estrado.

Sin embargo, Rayo no pudo evitar sentir un chispazo de triunfo en sus circuitos cuando contempló la ira rielando tras los ojos grises de Álex. Como habían previsto, Mustang no se esperaba que Rayo tuviese tal grado de inclinación altruista. Peor para él.

La tarde anterior, cuando el joven había llegado a la mansión De La Vega quemando rueda y con la respiración entrecortada, Sally se había vuelto a temer lo peor y había maldecido a Álex en todos los idiomas que conocía. Pero su enfado se había tornado en estupefacción cuando Rayo le había contado aquel burdo intento de chantaje por parte del fiscal.

Tanto Naya como Sally habían decidido que no se precipitarían, que aquella podía ser una prueba importante para desenmascarar a Álex fuera lo que fuese en lo que estuviese metido -ninguna pensaba que su implicación en los dos casos contra Tex fuese coincidencia-, pero debían tener paciencia. Lo urgente era hablar con Rusty y Dusty y después ya se vería.

-Damas y cochelleros, se abre la tercera sesión del juicio del estado de California contra Tex Cadillac Dinoco -pronunció Hudson al tiempo que sacaba unos papeles de una carpeta que habían colocado previamente sobre el estrado. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras analizaba, impasible, los datos que se mostraban ante sus ojos. Pero cuando al fin abrió la boca, la defensa se llevó una desagradable sorpresa-. Al parecer, los análisis facilitados por el fiscal Mustang son de declarada autenticidad, con lo cual se aceptan como prueba -Rayo sintió un escalofrío cuando la jueza hizo una pausa-. Lamentablemente, no se ha podido confirmar la autenticidad de las pruebas del señor McQueen al 100%.

Tanto Sally y Rayo como Naya y Tex se quedaron boquabiertos, mirándose unos a otros con incredulidad. El corredor, en particular, sentía como si el suelo se fuese a hundir de un momento a otro bajo sus ruedas. Tenía que haber un error. No era posible que… Sin embargo, la mirada pedante que le dirigió Álex acto seguido, fugaz pero evidente, le dio la pista que necesitaba. Rayo apretó los dientes, sabiéndose impotente. Sin pruebas fiables, no podía refutarlo. Y lo peor estaba por venir

-Estimada jueza Hudson, vistos estos resultados no me queda más remedio que solicitar que se retire provisionalmente su última Copa Pistón, así como la dotación económica, al vigente campeón Rayo McQueen.

El aludido apretó los dientes, conteniéndose a duras penas para no saltar encima de Mustang y hacerlo pedazos. ¿Aquello era lo que buscaba, en realidad? La expresión de Sally distaba muy poco de la suya, aunque parecía incluso más abatida.

Para su desgracia, su ínfima esperanza se evaporó cuando Brenda Hudson, tras meditarlo unos instantes, asintió despacio con el morro:

-Se admite. El señor McQueen recibirá una solicitud formal para entregar tanto el premio como el dinero asociado en un plazo de 48 horas.

-Señoría -saltó entonces Naya, para sorpresa de todos-. Confiando en que ambas fuentes de análisis sean fiables, solicito que se repitan las pruebas a todos los corredores que hayan dado positivo para este caso, tanto los correspondientes a la fiscalía -la joven abogada se ocupó de dirigir una mirada envenenada a su rival antes de proseguir- como a los de la defensa, por parte de un equipo imparcial.

Álex la fulminó con la mirada y rechinó los dientes, claramente irritado, pero no dijo nada sino que quedó a la espera de lo que la jueza tuviese que decir.

El equipo de la defensa, por su parte, contuvo la respiración hasta que Hudson se decidió, de nuevo y para su alivio, a mover el morro afirmativamente.

-Dado el porcentaje de veracidad de algunas de las pruebas aportadas, se acepta.

-Pero, ¡protesto, señoría!

Brenda Hudson enarcó una ceja en dirección a Mustang con clara ironía.

-¿Sí, señor Mustang? ¿Quiere aportar algo más?

El fiscal, consciente de que había cometido un exabrupto poco conveniente, movió el chasis para aparentar compostura, aunque por dentro rabiaba de furia.

-Las pruebas en papel deberían ser suficiente justificación -arguyó sin alzar la voz-. El señor McQueen no es parte de este caso.

Brenda mostró media sonrisa que a Naya le dio la vida.

-Lamentablemente, fiscal, toda prueba cuenta y la petición de la letrada De La Vega no va en contra de ningún procedimiento judicial. Debería saberlo.

Mustang apretó los dientes y se inclinó en silencio, asumiendo la derrota a su manera.

-Si nadie tiene nada más que aportar, las pruebas se realizarán en dos días por un equipo designado por este tribunal y bajo estricta supervisión pericial. Un perito lo designará la defensa y el otro la fiscalía, para que cada uno se haga responsable de las pruebas de sus acusados -Naya contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo. Si Álex no podía meter las narices en su lado del jardín, mejor que mejor-. La fecha de la siguiente sesión será dos días después de la obtención de las muestras y la realización de las pruebas. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

En cuanto escucharon esas palabras, ambos equipos se levantaron para irse. Pero, antes de que nadie pudiese evitarlo, alguien se encaró con el fiscal y le cortó el paso:

-¡Álex! -Sally lo increpó sin pensar, antes de bajar el tono a otro mucho más dolido y temeroso. Lo quisiera o no, aquel coche seguía imponiéndola-. ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo has podido?

Ante lo que el fiscal irguió el morro, sin asomo de culpabilidad, y susurró con su arrastrada y característica voz:

-Como ya le advertí a su novio, señorita Carrera -recalcó el apelativo dirigido a Rayo con evidente disgusto-. Confiar en su equipo en este caso podía ser una pésima decisión. Pero, lo olvidaba -Álex soltó una risita bronca cargada de desdén-. Usted puede arreglárselas "solo" en la vida, ¿verdad, señor McQueen?

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar, el fiscal los esquivó y salió con petulancia de la sala.

El silencio se adueñó del grupo formado por Naya, Sally y Rayo -a Tex ya se lo habían llevado a su arresto domiciliario- que quedó varado en mitad del pasillo hasta que los guardias del juzgado los invitaron a marcharse. Rayo marchaba cabizbajo y sin hablar, rumiando lo que había pasado y sin saber bien a quién culpar.

-Eh -lo llamó Sally, intentando sonreír de forma alentadora pero sin conseguirlo del todo-. Venga… Vámonos a casa -propuso, a lo que él aceptó con desgana-. Allí lo veremos todo más claro.

"Y ojalá se me ocurra una forma especialmente dolorosa de acabar con Mustang por lo que acaba de hacer"

 _ **Hola, chicas. Actualizo rápido y bueno, reconozco que en este capítulo voy algo… asustada xD Más que nada, porque no sabía cómo enfocarlo sobre todo al principio. ¿Contaba la escena en la casa cuando llaman a Rusty y Dusty, lo dejaba para después como he hecho? En fin, espero que os haya gustado mi decisión. Y creedme, que las escenas de llamadas telefónicas en casa aún no se han acabado y, por fin, en próximos capítulos pondré una íntegra. Los que me leen lo saben: soy malíiiisima para mantener el misterio, y lo intento fuerte, pero me cuesta xD**_

 _ **No sé cuándo podré subir el próximo capítulo (que será más reflexivo, menos acción, promise, que no quiero que os dé un infarto) espero que pronto, pero como le comenté a Lady Berserk por FB estoy con tres relatos que quiero y tengo que entregar (aparte de uno que ya entregué y me publicará una amiga en su blog el próximo día 13, compartiré el enlace en FB). Uno de ellos, si todo sale bien, irá a una antología con beneficios destinados a UNICEF, con lo que tengo bastantes ganas. A ver si entrego a tiempo xD**_

 _ **¡Besitos y espero vuestras review! ¡Muakkk!**_


	14. Chapter 15

**14\. Consejos de amigo.**

–Chicos –les anunció Naya al verlos llegar, esperando en la esquina con media sonrisa misteriosa–. Hoy no vamos a mi casa. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

Rayo enarcó un parabrisas, sorprendido, mientras veía la silueta de los Weathers parada unos metros más allá.

–Y… ¿no vas a decirnos de qué se trata? –inquirió con sorna, recuperando parte de su humor habitual.

Naya meneó el capó sin perder el gesto enigmático.

–Nope… Además, creo que la sorpresa te alegrará esa cara –le avisó con cariño–. Confía en mí.

Sally la imitó al tiempo que apoyaba una rueda junto a la de su novio. Este mostró media mueca poco convencida, pero se dejó conducir por las dos amigas ladera arriba, hacia el este de Chevrolet Hills: la parte sin duda más rica de la ciudad. Si las mansiones de los pudientes estaban más en la falda occidental de la colina, cara al mar, en la oriental se ubicaban las grandes mansiones de los millonarios, billonarios y demás gente de poder absoluto, recogidos al abrigo de los árboles y la tranquilidad.

Lo que Rayo no esperaba ver al doblar la última esquina era aquel alarde de estilo texano que era la mansión de Gran Tex.

Aludiendo a sus orígenes sureños, la propiedad estaba estructurada imitando a un rancho tejano: una gran estructura para la vivienda, pintada de tonos ocres, blancos y marrones acordes al propietario, una enorme rotonda frontal rodeada de exquisitas formaciones florales y amplios jardines con diferentes estructuras de ocio.

–¡Naya! –saludó el magnate en cuando se aproximaron al edificio principal, pasando por debajo de un arco de exquisita madera tallada–. ¡Vaya, si hoy vienes acompañada!

–¡Tex! –lo saludó Rayo, feliz de volver a verlo–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Voy tirando –admitió el magnate con sorna–. Si no fuera porque no me dejan salir de aquí… Hola, señorita Sally. Me alegro de verla –agregó entonces, al ver a la joven Porsche aparecer por detrás de su novio.

–Por favor, Tex, puedes tutearme y lo sabes –lo animó ella con una sonrisa sincera.

Él soltó una carcajada e hizo una reverencia exagerada a propósito.

–Está bien. Sally –concedió–. Pasad, por favor. Alfred ha cocinado para un regimiento.

El citado, un estilizado coche de color negro que esperaba junto a la puerta de entrada, inclinó brevemente la cabeza cuando pasaron a su lado. Según les había explicado Naya, Tex no tenía restringidas las visitas, sobre todo si se trataba de sus allegados, aunque había que pedir permiso previamente a Brenda Hudson y, considerando que todos los presentes habían terminado formando parte de su equipo de defensa, la jueza no había tenido inconveniente alguno en que acudieran esa noche a la mansión.

Aunque Naya esperaba haber acudido con mejores noticias.

Durante la cena, sin quererlo, el tema de conversación terminó girando en torno al juicio. Todos los presentes tenían fe en la inocencia de Tex, pero estaba claro que la acusación no iba a ponérselo fácil. Sin embargo, confiaban en la imparcialidad de alguien con la experiencia y el renombre de Brenda Hudson.

–En el fondo, Álex es un dolor de cabeza para todos los jueces con los que trabaja –bufó Naya cuando salió a colación la concesión de la jueza en el asunto de los análisis–. Se disfraza bajo una capa de abogado implacable, pero… Siempre tendrá que encontrarse algún obstáculo. Y en este caso, me alegro de que haya sido tan pronto...

–En el fondo creo que todos sabemos que le encanta marear la perdiz hasta que se agote –completó Sally, cambiando una mirada cómplice con su amiga y ante la sorpresa de algunos presentes.

–Lo peor de todo es que si las cosas siguen así, se terminará saliendo con la suya –intervino Lynda, preocupada, antes de mirar a su marido con tristeza–. Y yo que esperaba que Cal debutase el año que viene con Dinoco…

–Lo hará, Lynda –la interrumpió Strip sin brusquedad y rozando su guardabarros con el morro–. Nuestro sobrino debutará, estoy seguro.

–Rey, tú conoces a Tex desde hace muchos años –arguyó entonces Rayo. El nombre de Cal Weathers, el sobrino del matrimonio, no le resultaba desconocido; de hecho, en las dos temporadas anteriores había coincidido con él alguna vez, lo había visto entrenar en las pistas bajo la supervisión de su tío cuando todos los demás corredores se habían retirado, y le parecía un muchacho muy prometedor en cuanto a correr se refería. En honor a la verdad, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la predicción de Strip se cumplera–. ¿Y si…? Bueno, no sé… –dudó–. ¿No hay nada que vosotros podáis hacer?

El coche más mayor le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Es posible que acabe testificando a su favor, sí –repuso con calma, antes de cruzar un gesto de entendimiento con su antiguo jefe–. Tex me ha dado mucho, siempre con total transparencia. Se lo debo.

–Bah, no me debes nada –lo rebatió el aludido, antes de girarse hacia la televisión encendida que había en una esquina del salón.

De repente, algo parecía haber llamado su atención. Los demás siguieron su mirada hasta la imagen de un coche con acento británico que era entrevistado en ese instante en el show de Mel Dorado.

–Todo lo que está pasando con este asunto de Dinoco, Mel, es simplemente absurdo –decía el invitado al programa–. No puede ponerse en entredicho así como así una reputación como la de Tex Cadillac Dinoco; sencillamente, no puedo creerlo y estoy seguro de que saldrá inocente…

Ante la expectación de sus invitados, Tex aclaró:

–Miles Axelrod. Otro magnate del petróleo. Un buen tipo… aunque sea británico –bromeó antes de entristecerse.

–Demostraremos que Mustang miente, Tex –zanjó entonces Naya sin violencia–. Te lo prometo.

Rayo, por su parte, hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar la conversación y mantenía la vista clavada en algún punto de la mesa, absorto en sus reflexiones. Sin quererlo, tenía un nudo en el motor que le impedía tragar apenas un bocado. Sally lo percibió y lo rozó con una rueda, pero él apenas le devolvió media sonrisa dudosa antes de excusarse con toda la mesa para salir a tomar el aire.

Nadie rechistó, aunque McQueen creyó ver alguna mirada de conmiseración en los presentes que prefirió ignorar mientras enfilaba el camino al exterior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Por ello, aparcó unos metros más allá, junto a unos matorrales floridos y con el morro dirigido hacia la ciudad. Sin embargo, debió suponer que alguien no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente:

–Eh, ¿va todo bien? –tanteó Sally con dulzura. Rayo suspiró, pero no respondió ni hizo falta. Era como un libro abierto. De ahí que su novia tragase aceite y murmurase a continuación– Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

–No esperaba algo así –admitió él.

–Alex es impredecible –reflexionó Sally con amargura–. Siempre intentará salirse con la suya aunque tenga que pasar por encima de todos nosotros.

Rayo la miró en silencio sin atreverse a preguntar de nuevo lo que le quemaba por dentro y pensando, al mismo tiempo, que quizá esa era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas para derrotar a su ex. Aquello que había conseguido que Sally renunciara a todo en Los Ángeles.

–Ojalá Doc estuviera aquí –dijo en cambio, sin saber por qué–. Seguro que él sabría qué hacer.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –quiso saber Sally–. ¿Los análisis de pasado mañana?

–Pues… sí –admitió Rayo– Un poco.

–Pero… Es una tontería. ¡Tú estás limpio! –Sally no podía concebir que fuese de otra manera–... ¿Verdad?

–¡Sí, claro! –repuso Rayo enseguida con convencimiento–. Al menos que yo sepa.

–No me digas que crees que Rusty y Dusty te han ocultado algo así… –Sally enarcó un parabrisas, inquisitiva–. Oye, una cosa es lo de la deuda, pero esto…

–No, no –negó Rayo rápidamente–, jamás pensaría algo así de ellos, claro que no...

–¿Entonces...? –siguió indagando Sally.

Rayo se removió en el sitio, inseguro.

–No sé, es solo una intuición, pero… –se giró hacia ella con cara de circunstancias–. ¿Y si este caso va más allá de lo que creemos?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Pues que… –Rayo se mordió el labio, dubitativo. Si tenía razón, las consecuencias podían ser terribles para la mayoría de ellos… Pero, ¿y si era así?–. Y si… ¿alguien quisiera hundir a Tex a toda costa?

Sally resopló, algo aliviada.

–Bueno, eso es evidente –apuntó–. Él jamás haría todo lo de que se le acusa. Es una locura.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero… –inspiró hondo, sabiendo que su presuposición podía precisamente sonar a eso–. ¿Y si…? No sé... ¿Álex tuviese más ojos y oídos de los que creemos?

Sally abrió mucho los parabrisas, comprendiendo.

–¿Te refieres… a un complot? –siseó, asustada.

–Exacto –confirmó su novio en el mismo tono–. Porque, asumámoslo, Sally. Lo queramos o no, todo el mundo tiene un precio… Y las carreras no son una excepción.

La abogada se quedó pensativa, rumiando sobre la gravedad de lo que le decía el corredor al que amaba con locura.

–Jamás creí que te escucharía hablar así –reconoció con tristeza–. Pero es posible que tengas razón. Y… ¿sabes? Quizá no sea tan mala idea hablar con Doc sobre esto. Quién sabe, lleva más tiempo en las carreras y quizá pueda aportar otra visión sobre esto –mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y bromeó–. Mal que me pese, sigo siendo negada para ciertas cosas de tu profesión…

Rayo rio entre dientes.

–En ese caso, encantado de servirla, señorita.

–Adulador –lo acusó ella, conteniendo la risa también a duras penas.

–Te quiero –repuso él en voz baja. Ambos enfilaron entonces el camino de vuelta a la casa y Rayo le preguntó a Alfred por el teléfono. Sin embargo, cuando Sally fue a seguirlo, se sorprendió de que él la frenase–. Sally, esto, yo… –no sabía como decirlo–. ¿Te importa si… voy solo?

Sally se quedó un poco perpleja, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ambos tenían gran cariño a Doc y era recíproco.

–Eh… Oh… Ya, bueno… –se aturulló, sin entender muy bien la situación–. En fin, si es lo que quieres…

–Lo siento –se disculpó él–. Es que… necesito hablar con él. A solas.

–Ya… –musitó ella, nada convencida. Pero ante la mirada suplicante de Rayo, cedió–. Dale recuerdos de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

–Lo haré –prometió él con media sonrisa al tiempo que la besaba. Ella respondió solo a medias pero se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin rechistar de vuelta al comedor.

El corredor, no sin sentirse tremendamente culpable, se giró a su vez y enfiló el camino en dirección a su siguiente destino.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde para hacer aquella llamada...

 ** _Bueno, a ver: no exagero en absoluto si os digo que llevo como 2 MALDITAS SEMANAS queriendo sentarme a escribir este capítulo, que era tranquilito (debe ser por eso, que se hacía de rogar). Pero entre el trabajo, el gato (sí, lo leéis bien, el gato xD) y mil compromisos no he tenido vida ni tiempo para sentarme con tranquilidad._**

 ** _Como veis, es una escena más relajada, más reflexiva y de pausa antes de dar un paso hacia delante. Álex ha puesto a Rayo contra las cuerdas y hay que buscar una estrategia para conseguir que todo salga bien. Evidentemente, no podía dejar el capítulo cerrado, tenía que dejar "cliffhanger" aunque esta vez creo que es más esperanzador... (y ahora estoy imaginándome la cara de Lady Berserk al leer esto y pensar: "esperanzador y un cuerno, que te conocemos" xD). En fin, yo así lo dejo. Intentaré actualizar pronto._**

 ** _Hablando de BSO, sigo asociando muchísimas canciones de Chenoa a Sally, más que nada porque algunas hablan de mujeres fuertes sin complejos y creo que nuestra chica encaja en esa descripción ;) También me gusta para Rayo y Sally la canción "Anywhere with you" de Sam Tsui, Kurt Schneider y Alyson Stoner, si la escucháis ya me diréis que os parece._**

 ** _¡Besitos y abrazos para todas!_**


	15. Chapter 16

**15\. Lucha de voluntades.**

La estancia donde se encontraba el teléfono era un pequeño despacho de la planta baja, decorado con lo que Rayo intuyó era solo una pequeña parte de la vida de Tex. En parte, se parecía al garaje de Doc: recortes de prensa enmarcados, diplomas, fotografías… Aunque claro, donde allí campaba el polvo y la madera tosca, aquí se veían muebles de oscuro roble barnizado, un parqué pulido y acuchillado regularmente, espesas cortinas abiertas sobre las ventanas y lámparas de caro cristal.

Respirando hondo, Rayo buscó dónde estaba el aparato sin terminar de encontrarlo. Al menos, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un dial situado junto a una pequeña pantalla plana. Sonrió con diversión. "Este Tex… No sé qué me esperaba viniendo de alguien como él". Desde luego, no el último grito en videollamadas del mundo.

Cuando el dispositivo se encendió y pidió la marcación, el corredor obedeció de memoria. El número de Doc parpadeó en la pantalla varias veces, mientras sonaba el tono de llamada, hasta que por fin una voz cascada se dejó oír al otro lado:

-¿Diga?

-Doc, soy Rayo.

-¡Chico! Qué sorpresa escucharte. ¿Cómo va todo por Los Ángeles? ¿Y desde dónde diantres me llamas?

"Tan cascarrabias como siempre", meditó Rayo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo echaba de menos.

-Estoy en casa de Tex -explicó-. Supongo que te has enterado de lo sucedido…

Para su sorpresa, Doc soltó una risita bronca al otro lado, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Que si me he enterado? Chico, Sally y tú tenéis al pueblo vuelto del revés con ese asunto del juicio. Tengo entendido que te han metido en faena pero bien…

Rayo agachó el morro, avergonzado, como si Doc realmente lo pudiese estar observando; pero, por suerte, él no tenía cámara en su teléfono y eso salvó al corredor de una mayor humillación.

-Tenía que hacerlo -declaró, más convencido de lo que creía-. Lo que no esperaba era… Bueno…

El silencio se dejó caer al otro lado de la línea como un velo, dejando a McQueen tan tenso como la piel de un tambor.

-¿Qué te preocupa, chico? -inquirió su mentor entonces, sin acritud.

Rayo se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-No estoy seguro, Doc -confesó al fin-. Es… este caso, esta ciudad. Ya no sé qué hacer. Necesitamos ayuda con este caso… Y no creo que el fiscal sea trigo limpio.

-Bueno, si hablamos de Álex Mustang, creo que jamás le aplicaría ese adjetivo...

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Lo conoces? -quiso saber su alumno, sorprendido.

-No me hace falta -replicó Doc con voz ajada-. Me bastó lo que Sally me contó de él…

-¡Espera! -se sobresaltó Rayo, con mil emociones circulando a la vez por sus circuitos. Aquello era nuevo. ¿Doc lo sabía y él no? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?-. ¿Sally... te lo contó?

Para su desesperación, Doc se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de decidirse a responder.

-Veo que a ti no. Bueno, imagino que tendrá sus motivos -razonó.

-Sí, imagino que sí… -rezongó Rayo por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que su mentor no lo escuchara.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, chico -lo reprendió sin maldad-. Crees que Sally no confía en ti lo suficiente, ¿es eso?

Rayo no tenía respuesta, atrapado por la aguda perspicacia de Doc. Por cautela, se giró para comprobar que seguía estando solo y que la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada.

-Lo que me da rabia es que creo que podría ayudarla y que en su pasado está la clave para derrotar a Álex -reconoció, desesperado-. Si tan solo...

-Chico, no te equivoques con ella -lo cortó Doc, severo-. Si Sally no ha sacado a relucir lo suyo con Mustang no es solo por dolor, que bastante aporta al asunto; y probablemente sabe que eso puede arrojar algo de luz sobre todo esto, no te lo voy a negar. Pero tu chica también es lo suficientemente prudente como para no mostrar esa carta si no le queda más remedio -expuso antes de confesar-. A mí es cierto que me lo contó en un momento de debilidad, poco después de llegar al pueblo. Pero, a partir de ahí, jamás la he oído volver a rechistar sobre el tema ni mencionarlo -el anciano suspiró, como si recordara aquellos tiempos oscuros sin quererlo-. Fue su forma de dejar todo atrás y me pareció totalmente admirable…

Rayo lo imitó, tocado y hundido. En el clavo, como siempre. Y sin embargo, como le había dicho a Doc, no podía dejar de sentir que todo aquello lo superaba: el caso, la ciudad, Mustang...

-Sal es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿verdad? -inquirió, rendido, frente al silencioso auricular.

-Sin duda -afirmó Doc al otro lado-. De hecho, entre tú y yo, chaval, conozco pocos coches que hayan sido capaces de rehacer su vida con tanta pasión y convicción. Así que, por eso, confía en mí… y dale espacio. Cuando llegue el momento, te aseguro que serás el primero en saber qué ocurrió. Pero hasta entonces, lo último que necesitáis ambos es presionaros mutuamente. Pernaneced unidos para salir adelante, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

Rayo sonrió para sí.

-Eso no será un problema -bromeó-. Te lo aseguro.

-Así me gusta, novato.

-Oh, vamos… ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?

-Hmmm… déjame que piense -fingió meditar Doc, de mejor humor-. ¿Nunca?

Sin quererlo, Rayo soltó una carcajada.

-Cuídate, "abuelo"... Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo también, chaval. Cuidaos…

-No sé, Naya -dudó Sally-. ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?

-Granger, hazme caso y -insistió la mexicana-. Se me ha ocurrido al ver a Axelrod. Mi padre lleva mucho tiempo en el mundo del petróleo, conoce a los coches con los que Tex se ha codeado toda su vida, para bien o para mal. Y sinceramente pienso que no perdemos nada por preguntarles.

-¿Y tu padre accederá?

Naya soltó una risotada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Si pudiese se ponía el primero de la fila!

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… -Sally sonrió un instante antes de volver a ponerse ligeramente seria, puesto que acababa de ver una figura roja aproximarse desde el pasillo este de la casa-. Ah, hola, Pegatinas.

Él tragó aceite. Aquello no se lo perdonaría jamás, probablemente, y menos si supiera cuál había sido su verdadera motivación para hablar con Doc. Pero… el corredor respiro hondo. Estaba dispuesto a respetar el consejo de Doc hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

-Hola, Sally -saludó, contrito-. ¿De qué hablábais?

-Oh, una posible buena noticia para el juicio -lo evadió Sally, como si no tuviese importancia o, al menos, no para él. "Te lo has ganado por idiota", se recriminó Rayo mentalmente. Aunque el tono de Sally no expresó reproche en ningún momento. Ni siquiera al preguntar-. ¿Todo bien con Doc?

-Sí, todo bien. Aunque no ha podido ayudarme mucho... -respondió él, cauto, mientras escrutaba sus ojos. Si buscaba signos de enfado, no los encontró, pero la mirada de la joven abogada era seria-. Entonces, ¿por aquí hay buenas noticias?

-Sí, es posible -intervino Naya, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía aquella extraña tensión entre los dos-. Quiero hablar con mi padre antes, pero es posible que consiga convencerle para que algunos ex conocidos de Tex testifiquen a su favor.

-Pero, ¡eso es estupendo! -se alegró Rayo, sincero-. Ojalá esa sea la clave para terminar con esto.

-Sí, ojalá -murmuró Sally, haciendo que Rayo la observase de reojo con el corazón en una llanta.

A su cabeza volvió la conversación con Doc, pero se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría y aplicar sus enseñanzas hasta que le dolió el último circuito.

Se acercaba la hora de irse, por lo que Tex salió al recbidor para despedirlos a todos. Sin embargo, Rayo no se atrevió a decir a Sally lo que lo quemaba por dentro hasta que no estuvieron casi en el dormitorio. Todo el camino lo habían pasado en un tenso silencio, observados de reojo por Naya y durante un rato por los Weathers, que tenían su residencia más allá del pie de la colina y se desviaron unos kilómetros antes, despidiéndose con cariño y deseando suerte a Rayo con los análisis.

-Sal -la llamó cuando ella se dirigía hacia la zona de descanso-. Escucha, yo…

-Está bien, Pegatinas -lo interrumpió ella sin brusquedad; al contrario, mostraba una mueca agridulce en su precioso capó azul que encogió todo el chasis del joven corredor-. Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero también sé que yo tengo parte de culpa -lo miró largamente con una mezcla extraña de cariño y tristeza y agregó-. No puedo pedirte que no tengas secretos conmigo cuando yo no he sido del todo sincera contigo.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte -la rebatió él con suavidad, acercándose-. Sé que Doc lo sabe, me lo ha dicho. Aunque no me ha contado nada -agregó al ver cómo los parabrisas de ella se abrían a causa de un súbito terror-. Ambos sabemos que eso no hubiese sido ni justo ni apropiado; y… quiero que sepas que no voy a insistir. Respeto que quieras dejar esa parte de tu vida atrás.

Sally se encogió, sin saber qué decir.

-Te lo agradezco.

Él no respondió, pero poco a poco sus capós se fueron juntando hasta quedar chapa con chapa y los ojos cerrados. Sin besarse, pero en paz.

-Yo también quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas -confesó entonces Sally en un susurro-. Y no voy a parar hasta conseguir que Naya gane.

-Lo conseguiremos -prometió él-. Juntos.

-Y después… no más secretos -apostilló Sally con convicción.

Rayo asintió.

-Nunca más. Te lo juro.

 _ **¡Hola chicas! Bueno, para que no me echéis tanto de menos (y porque si no veía que iban a quedarme unos 7-8 capítulos largos solamente, y que así cortitos es más sencillo ir subiendo), voy a subir algunos capítulos más cortos de lo que pensaba; más que nada, porque me he dado cuenta de que quería meter un poquito de drama entre estos dos xD y a Doc, de paso, en medio del "sarao". El capi que viene, los análisis y la siguiente sesión del juicio que tendréis aparición de personaje nuevo (se le ha mencionado en el fanfic, pero aún no ha asomado "el morro", por decirlo así xD).**_

 _ **Por cierto, otra canción para los chicos: "When You Tell Me That You Love Me", de Westlife y Diana Ross.**_

 _ **El nombre del capítulo lo saqué de "Battle of Wills" de Mark Mancina (BSO de Vaiana/Moana).**_

 _ **¡Besos fuertes!**_


	16. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 16. Un misterio por resolver._**

El día de los análisis amaneció despejado, nada acorde al humor de Rayo que se encontraba como a punto de estallar de nervios. Por suerte, la rutina del hospital fue muy tranquila y Sally estuvo en todo momento a su lado. Además, conocieron al perito elegido por Naya, un Hyundai Santa Fe de color café y gafas muy agradable llamado Morgan. Por lo visto, pertenecía al nuevo bufete en el que trabajaba Naya ya eran varios los casos en los que la había ayudado a salir del atolladero. Dado que los restos de jetpack tardaban como diez o veinte cambios de depósito en desaparecer, sería fácil averiguar quién mentía al final. Y deberían ir solo con la reserva llena.

Sin embargo, Rayo sentía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que se confirmase que todo había sido un error y que él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

El tiempo pasó volado hasta la siguiente sesión, entre estrategias y ratos de asueto y tensa espera; pero lo que más sorprendió al grupo al llegar a la sala aquel día fue no ver a Álex Mustang… sino a otro coche más joven ocupando su sitio. Un Aston Martin de color plata oscuro al que Naya y Sally parecieron reconocer al instante.

–¡David! –se sorprendió la primera, haciendo que el aludido se diera la vuelta–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Eh… Ah… Hola, Naya –el joven pareció carraspear con incomodidad, al tiempo que su mirada nerviosa recorría a los coches que flanqueaban su espalda–. Pues, verás… Álex ha... te… tenido una urgencia y me ha pedido que… que… que me haga cargo yo hoy de esta sesión.

Naya torció el morro, pero no rechazó aquella afirmación de plano. David Aston, como ya comentara a Sally, era el nuevo ayudante de Mustang… El mismo puesto que había ocupado la joven Carrera antes de que todo se fuese al garete.

Esta última, por su parte, se aproximó y saludó con educación:

–David Aston. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

El otro mostró media sonrisa tímida.

–Sally… Ho... Hola. Sí, es cierto.

–Veo que te ha ido bien… –apuntó ella sin maldad.

Él se removió con cierta incomodidad.

–Sí, bueno... Dejaste el sitio vacante y… –se encogió de ruedas–. Así es la vida, ¿no?

Si Sally se enfadó por aquel comentario, no lo demostró en ningún momento. Al contrario, mostró una mueca comprensiva y agregó:

–Por supuesto. Me alegro de verte, David…

Acto seguido, coincidiendo con la aparición de Brenda Hudson sobre el estrado, los asistentes al juicio se retiraron a sus bancos y tanto Naya como Tex se acomodaron en sus posiciones. La jueza revisó entonces sus papeles con cuidado, ordenándolos entre sus ruedas. "Crucemos las ruedas", pensó Rayo, ansioso. "Ojalá esto sea el final de esta pesadilla".

–Letrados, asistentes, acusado –pronunció Hudson–. Para empezar esta nueva sesión del juicio, vamos a observar los resultados de los análisis realizados a los corredores implicados en este caso… –se hizo un tenso silencio mientras Brenda apartaba el primer informe y lo enfocaba con los parabrisas entrecerrados–. El análisis practicado al señor McQueen, vigente campeón de la Copa Pistón y cuyo último informe no fue 100% fiable, ha resultado ser –Rayo contuvo la respiración hasta casi resultar doloroso–. Negativo –el corredor resopló, aliviado, notando cómo la tensión de los últimos días acumulada en su chasis se diluía casi como por arte de magia. Sin quererlo, sonrió y Sally le apoyó una rueda confiada en el costado, devolviéndole una mueca idéntica–. Por tanto, decreto que se le restituyan tanto el trofeo como el premio en metálico correspondientes a su última victoria.

Rayo quería saltar, gritar, aullar de alegría. "¡Sí!", pensó para sus adentros. "Se está haciendo justicia".

Sin embargo, para darle el toque amargo al anuncio, Brenda Hudson leyó a continuación los resultados de los demás corredores y estos resultaron ser positivos. Si a Rayo le salían las cuentas, era posible que los coches mencionados hubiesen corrido dopados en la final de la Copa. Dandy, Marlin, Kevin… Todos aquellos nombres le sonaban de haberse cruzado con ellos en boxes, de haber bromeado con ellos en la pista… Pero ahora volvían a estar en la casilla de salida: ¿cómo era posible que Rayo los hubiese ganado a todos estando limpio? McQueen, por desgracia, no tenía respuesta para ello.

Por suerte, el juicio pareció aparcar ese asunto de los corredores para centrarse en algo, aparentemente, mucho más grande.

Las fuentes del problema.

–Letrados, pueden llamar a sus testigos.

Empezó David Aston con los suyos; y Sally se sorprendió, o quizá no tanto, de ver a cuatro magnates, casualmente tejanos, del petróleo pasar uno detrás del otro para lanzar pestes contra Tex de una forma burda y casi grotesca, presentando grabaciones de conversaciones con Tex que, para un oído experto, eran claras manipulaciones. Pero el trabajo había intentado ser lo más creíble posible. Sally bufó e intercambió una mirada significativa con Naya. ¿Qué intentaba Mustang realmente? ¿Y por qué de repente mandaba a su "títere" a hacer el trabajo sucio? Algo no tenía sentido, pero las dos muchachas eran incapaces de discernir el qué.

La abogada mexicana, cuando se le concedió el turno ya pasada la hora del almuerzo, inspiró hondo y llamó a sus testigos en orden: Martin Brakepad, de Australia; Alexander Felger, de Noruega. Pierre Caoutchouc, de Canadá; y Ángel Rodes, un catalán afincado en México especialmente amigo de Tex. Todos ellos, o bien en persona como el caso de Caoutchouc y Rodes o bien por videoconferencia, como Brakepad o Felger, argumentaron a favor del anciano magnate.

Pero aún quedaba un testigo que Naya se reservaba para el final. De reojo, observó la reacción de David Aston, el cual parecía centrado en sus papeles como si la cosa no fuese con él, con una extraña profesionalidad que casi ponía los pelos de punta y te hacía olvidar sus formas tartamudas y tímidas al trato. De la Vega inspiró hondo. "Ahora o nunca".

–Jueza Hudson, llamo por videoconferencia a mi último testigo: Sir Miles Axelrod.

En ese instante, David alzó la cabeza, como con súbita curiosidad. Sally entrecerró los parabrisas. Había algo en su actitud… No, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas…

–Buenos días… Quiero decir, buenas noches, señorita De La Vega –saludó el magnate británico, sin dar síntomas de sueño aunque llevaba ya un par de horas despierto, sabiendo de antemano la hora a la que lo avisarían para declarar.

Si en Los Ángeles ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, en Londres eran las 6 de la mañana. Todos estaban agotados tras un día entero de declaraciones eternas, pero a Naya aún le quedaban fuerzas para aquel asalto y para lo que hiciese falta.

–Buenas noches, Sir Axelrod –saludó Naya con respeto, mientras se volvía un instante hacia la jueza Hudson–. ¿Jura usted decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante este tribunal, con la ayuda del Todopoderoso?

–Por supuesto –repuso el Range Rover, solemne–. Cuando quiera, abogada.

–¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Tex Cadillac?

Axelrod pareció meditar.

–Pues, no sabría decir con exactitud, pero calcularía que más de treinta años. Yo apenas era un muchacho cuando él ya había amasado gran parte de su fortuna y reconozco que siempre ha resultado ser un modelo a seguir.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Sir Axelrod? –preguntó Naya, conteniendo su nerviosismo a duras penas.

El rostro del millonario se puso aún más serio.

–Tex siempre ha sido buen amigo de mi familia y me instruyó en los fundamentos de esta industria –explicó–. Hace poco llegamos a un acuerdo para explotar conjuntamente y de manera lícita un yacimiento cerca de Omán. Y créame cuando digo que se hacen exámenes periódicos de mi combustible y nunca, jamás, he tenido indicios de adulteración si no era de forma experimental, controlada y bajo estrictas medidas de vigilancia –aseguró antes de apostillar–. El dopaje es algo muy serio y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que siga siendo una lacra para la sociedad y nuestras carreras.

–¿Entonces, puede probar que Tex Cadillac es un coche íntegro?

–Sin ninguna duda. Como podrá comprobar, ayer envié documentos que prueban que tanto su inversión en mi empresa como los análisis de mis tanques son transparentes… Si usted me entiende.

–Por supuesto –asintió Naya–. Muchas gracias, Sir Axelrod.

–A usted, señorita De La Vega.

La comunicación se cortó, y la abogada de la defensa, conteniendo la emoción, se dispuso a proyectar el documento indicado. En un momento dado observó de reojo a David; parecía sereno, aunque lo desmentía el ligero temblor de su rueda izquierda delantera y que se humedeciera los labios cada dos por tres.

Naya y Sally se miraron con triunfalismo disimulado. Todos los magnates habían superado correctamente su ronda de preguntas. La cuestión era si Axelrod, definitivamente, rompía el equilibrio.

Brenda Hudson agradeció a Naya su intervención con un simple gesto y visto que David no tenía nada más que decir y que el ambiente en la sala ya era casi digno de una sala fúnebre por el silencio que reinaba, optó por despedir la sesión hasta la semana siguiente. Si a Naya o a Sally las escamó aquella demora, no lo expresaron en voz alta.

Sin embargo, lo sorprendente fue el momento en que un David algo cabizbajo se aproximó a ellas con intención de dirigirles la palabra.

–Naya… –comenzó él, con una timidez que no había mostrado a la hora de interrogar a sus testigos en el juicio pero que, curiosamente, siempre sacaba a relucir frente a la joven Audi–. Yo, eh… –miró de reojo a Sally y Rayo que lo flanqueaban–. Nece… eh… Necesitaría hablar contigo un momento, si puede ser.

–Claro –aceptó Naya, tras un segundo de indecisión–. ¿Qué necesitas?

Él mostró entonces cierta incomodidad, mirando a ambos lados y resoplando como una locomotora.

–No… Aquí –especificó–. En otro lugar… Más… Bueno… Ya me entiendes.

Cuando comprendió, el capó de Naya se abrió en una O de genuina sorpresa.

–Oh… –ahora la que se sentía ligeramente extraña era ella. Rápido, intercambió una rápida mirada con Sally que esta captó al vuelo–. De acuerdo –invitó entonces Naya a Aston, siguiendo despacio a la otra pareja–. Vamos fuera.

–Gracias –musitó él, aunque no volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto hasta el exterior. Al menos, hasta que llegaron a la verja exterior–. Naya, yo… B… Bueno… Sé que esto te parecerá una locura pero… –tragó aceite–. ¿Podríamos salir mañana a tomar algo por la noche? –

La chica latina abrió mucho los parabrisas, aturdida por aquella súbita proposición.

–Eh, yo… –balbuceó–. Vaya, David. Me halagas… Pero…

–Por favor –pidió él en voz casi inaudible–. Tengo que hablarte de algo. De verdad.

Naya tragó aceite y lo miró, dubitativa. Sally y Rayo estaban unos metros más allá, dejándoles espacio para hablar pero sin perderlos de vista. Sally le envió un gesto interrogante, pero su amiga se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza antes de girarse de nuevo hacia David.

–Bueno, está bien –aceptó–. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Aston mostró algo que se asemejaba a media sonrisa complacida.

–¿Te parece en Hollywood Boulevard sobre las ocho de la tarde? Ya sabes –se encogió de ruedas con inocencia–. Por los viejos tiempos…

Naya no pudo evitar mostrar media sonrisa nostálgica. Aquellos años… Quedaban tan lejos. Y Sally aún formaba parte de ese pasado.

Suspiró, comida por la curiosidad de saber qué tendría que decirle David a aquellas alturas.

–De acuerdo.

–Genial –sonrió él con más ganas–. Nos vemos allí, entonces.

–Hasta mañana, David.

–Adiós, Naya.

El Aston Martin se giró para enfilar la calle en dirección contraria a la joven, que se dirigió hacia sus amigos con el depósito aleteando de manera extraña.

–Bueno, ¿qué quería?

Naya bajó de golpe de la nube y procuró centrarse.

–Pues… No me lo ha dicho –reconoció, sorprendida–. Me ha pedido quedar mañana en Hollywood Boulevard para contarme algo importante.

–¿Y tú le has dicho que sí? –exclamó Sally sin poder evitarlo, incrédula; y ante su asentimiento, agregó en voz aún más alta–. Pero… ¡Naya!

–Sí, lo sé, baja la voz –le pidió ella, mirando si a su alrededor quedaba algún curioso o periodista. Sorprendentemente, se habían dispersado como la niebla tras la lluvia, lo que dio a Naya la tranquilidad para decir a una alterada Sally–. Escúchame. Puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta.

–Sí, ya he oído eso antes –la joven Carrera mandó una mirada triste hacia Rayo, recordando cuando Álex había intentado chantajearlo con la deuda de Rust–Eze–; pero, Naya, es el ayudante de Álex, por el amor de una madre… –se estremeció–. No estarás pensando en serio ir a encontrarte con él…

Naya suspiró.

–Sal… Es David –arguyó, como si aquello fuese el motivo de mayor peso del mundo–. Aunque… bueno, ya sabes… se haya convertido en el perro faldero de quien ya sabemos… –se mordió el labio y enfocó un instante la oscuridad por la que había desaparecido el citado coche–. No sé. Creo que Aston no es como Álex. No, déjame acabar –pidió, al ver que Sally iba a protestar–. Sé de lo que es capaz Álex, ambas lo sabemos. Pero… te prometo estar alerta, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, tampoco es que hayamos quedado en Palos Verdes…

Sally la observó con el morro torcido, nada convencida. Había algo que le pedía a gritos que no dejara ir a Naya, que la atase a un poste o a donde fuese con tal de mantenerla lejos de Aston; pero, derrotada, se dio cuenta de que no tenía con qué pelear. No esta vez.

–De acuerdo –claudicó en voz baja–. Pero prométeme… No –se corrigió–, "júrame" que tendrás muchísimo cuidado. Por favor.

Ante lo que Naya mostró media mueca sarcástica y replicó:

–Vamos, Granger. Ni que no confiase lo suficiente en mis dotes de seducción…

 ** _¡Hola chicuelos/as! Bueno, ¡sorpresa! ¡capítulo enseguida!_**

 ** _¿Qué opináis de la decisión de Naya? ¿Es acertada? ¿Qué será lo que quiere decirle David? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo… Continúa el misterio pero, mal que nos pese, se aproxima el final. Además lo noto un montón porque ya sí que todo lo que queda lo tengo en la cabeza prácticamente colocado y desarrollado (aparte de en mis notas, claro, que la mente da pero no para tanto xD)._**

 ** _Eso sí, que se vaya acabando significa que vienen los platos fuertes (me quedarán unos 7 capítulos, aprox, al final hice bien el cálculo), entiéndase: la bronca más fuerte, la confesión de Sally y el super final que espero que os guste (probablemente lo vayáis a ver venir en cuanto pase el capítulo siguiente u os vayáis a oler lo que puede pasar, pero bueno, yo espero que os guste igual :P)._**

 ** _A este capítulo le dedico "Be a Man" de Aqua, para Naya y David ;)_**

 ** _¡Sed buenas y nos volvemos a ver pronto!_**


	17. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17. Todo saldrá bien.**

Al anochecer del día siguiente y tras la cena, en la mansión de los De La Vega se respiraba una extraña paz. Sally enseguida pidió permiso para irse a la biblioteca y revisar algunos de sus tratados favoritos sobre derecho penal, de los cuales por suerte Andrés y Natalia disponían de las ediciones más actualizadas, y Rayo prefirió quedarse unos instantes junto al jardín, respirando el suave aire oceánico que traía la noche. Aquella mañana se habían levantado todos tarde, dado el trasnoche del día anterior, pero no se arrepentían. Debían coger fuerzas para lo que, aventuraban, sería ya la recta final del caso. Las pruebas contra Tex no tenían toda la fuerza que deberían, o eso argumentaban los abogados presentes en la casa… Y Rayo, sin saber mucho del asunto, tenía una corazonada al respecto.

Al pensar en Sally, una idea pícara se instaló en su mente mientras sus ruedas enfilaban el pasillo hacia la biblioteca como movidas por voluntad propia. La luz estaba encendida y, como imaginaba, su novia se encontraba inclinada sobre la gran mesa de roble, escrutando varios libros a la vez. El corredor sacudió la cabeza. No había conocido apenas a Sally en su faceta como abogada, pero por lo que le había contado Naya, intuía que en el fondo no había perdido un ápice de interés o avidez por aprender. Perfeccionista. Preciosa. Inteligente. Irónica. Así era como Rayo había aprendido a amarla y jamás la querría de otra manera.

Torciendo el capó en un gesto malicioso, el coche de carreras se adentró sin hacer ruido en la biblioteca y se deslizó hasta casi rozar el maletero de Sally. Una vez allí, no pudo resistirse. Sus labios recorrieron lenta y suavemente el borde de su guardabarros trasero. La joven pegó un ligerísimo respingo antes de girarse hacia él. Rayo le devolvió una mirada cargada de deseo y ella optó por dejarse hacer, aunque con un ojo puesto en la puerta de la biblioteca.

–Rayo… –gimió cuando él terminó de recorrer su costado y mordisqueó el tirador de su puerta derecha–. Para –suplicó sin convicción–. Tontorrón, para –lo empujó con una risita avergonzada al tiempo que hacía un gesto elocuente hacia la puerta abierta–. Que nos van a ver…

–Oh, vamos –protestó él, sin perder la sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Que quieres que le haga? Aquí se vive bien… De lujo, para más señas –alzó los dos parabrisas a la vez rápidamente para reforzar sus palabras–. Pero echo de menos estar a solas contigo... Y lo digo en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Sally se rio de nuevo, azorada a más no poder.  
–Que tonto eres –le recriminó en un ronroneo–. Bueno, piénsalo así. Con un poco de suerte, dentro de poco –se aproximó a él con expresión socarrona y Rayo la imitó– estaremos en Radiador Springs… en nuestra casa… –susurró en tono meloso– con todo el espacio y el tiempo disponibles para nuestro disfrute…

Rayo se mordió el labio, encantado con la idea.

–No puedo esperar –murmuró con voz enroquecida por la anticipación–. ¿Pero de verdad no podemos aprovechar el dormitorio de invitados…?

Sally meditó un segundo; sí que era cierto que le daba cierto reparo estar en casa de los De La Vega y pensar en "meter rueda" aunque fuese en un espacio privado y cerrado a cal y canto… Pero, por otro lado…

Sin que apenas pudiese frenar su impulso, de un segundo al otro se encontró con los labios de Rayo sobre los suyos. Ansiosos. Exigentes. Sally jadeó. Hacía demasiado tiempo, y habían pasado por tantas cosas… Sí, ella también lo necesitaba.

Pero la idílica escena se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de un violento empujón, provocando que los dos amantes se separaran, algo cortados. Aunque sus rostros cambiaron a sendas muecas de preocupación cuando contemplaron el capó desencajado de Natalia, su respiración agitada y sus parabrisas abiertos a más no poder.

–¡Señora De la Vega! –se asustó Rayo, corriendo de inmediato hacia la pobre mujer. Sally lo secundó y se afanó en sostener a la madre de Naya, que temblaba como una hoja.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –quiso saber.

No obstante, la única palabra que pronunció antes de desmayarse junto a Sally fue como si a ambos les diesen una dolorosa patada en el depósito:

–Naya…

 _(Una hora antes)_

Hollywood Boulevard resplandecía con los coches que iban y venían bajo los neones y la brillante iluminación de la calle más popular de Los Ángeles. Naya suspiró. A pesar de haber querido irse a estudiar a Harvard, a la otra punta del país, volver al acabar la carrera le había recordado lo mucho que echaba de menos su ciudad natal. Al contrario que otros que conocía, ella no se sentía una extraña. Y no solo era porque su familia gozase de renombre desde su bisabuelo, Alejandro. No. Era simplemente una sensación de que ningún otro sitio en el mundo podría considerarlo su hogar.

–Hola, Naya.

La joven dio un respingo, saliendo de su abstracción con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–¡Ah! David, ya estás aquí.

Se encontraban cerca del teatro Kodak, rodeados de turistas que aprovechaban las primeras horas de la noche para hacer las fotos de rigor a los puntos calientes del cine americano.

–¿Vamos? –la invitó él, cortés.

Ella asintió.

–Por supuesto –aceptó, echando a rodar junto a él por la gran avenida–. Y bien… ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

David pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero no frenó. Al contrario, siguió avanzando unos metros en silencio antes de decidirse a abrir el capó.

–Naya, yo… Bueno, creo que… tú… –resopló sin mirarla–. Ya sabes…

Ella enarcó un parabrisas, algo perdida. O eso pensaba.

–David, creo que no te sigo –confesó, avergonzada.

Él pareció asumirlo, porque sacudió el morro y mostró una mueca nostálgica.

–Supongo que… de… después de todo lo ocurrido con Sally pues… Nada volverá a ser lo mismo… –se giró un poco hacia ella con cierto aire de súplica–. Naya, estoy cansado de este caso.

Ella frenó ligeramente y lo encaró del todo. Se estaban desviando de la zona más concurrida de la ciudad, pero en ese momento era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó en un susurro, como si alguien pudiese escucharlos–. ¿Qué quieres decir, David?

Para su sorpresa, él se limitó a bufar y apartar la vista, avanzando de nuevo hacia más allá de las coloridas luces hollywoodienses. Hacia la colina. Intrigada, Naya lo siguió. Si tenía que ser sincera, aquella declaración la había dejado tan atónita que ni siquiera se planteó lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente, actuó por instinto. Buscando respuestas.

–Naya –repitió él con seriedad, girándose ligeramente pero sin frenar. No obstante, no prosiguió hasta que ella no se puso a su altura, ya ascendiendo el primer kilómetro por la carretera que serpenteaba colina arriba–. Los dos sabemos que esto no se sostiene por ningún lado. ¿Es que no hace años que nos conocemos? ¿No hemos pasado por más casos antes? –parecía algo alterado, pero Naya no sabía si la sorprendía más aquello, ver al tierno y tartamudo David con semejante trastorno o lo que le estaba diciendo–. A veces creo que no quiero seguir en esto –suspiró él, aproximándose a un mirador cercano y contemplando el lejano Pacífico delineando los edificios más altos de Los Ángeles, extendidos bajo sus ruedas–. ¿Sabes? La profesión ya no es lo que yo creía… –se giró hacia ella con un extraño brillo en las pupilas–. ¿Cómo… mantienes tú la fe, Naya? ¿Cómo lo haces?

Sintiéndose abrumada por su tristeza, Naya se acercó sin pensárselo dos veces y lo encaró, dando la espalda a medias al océano. David le dejó espacio, pero su mirada acongojada no cambió, lo que estrujó el corazón de la joven abogada. Sí, era cierto que en los últimos años su relación se había enfriado; pero, en su día, trabajando en el mismo bufete, tanto Sally como David y ella habían sido el grupo más unido de amigos que podía existir en Los Ángeles. No había fiesta ni carretera que se les resistiese cuando caía el sol. Vivían a tope las 24 horas del día, sin pensar apenas en lo que el futuro podía depararles… ¿Cuándo se había torcido todo tanto?

–David, ¿por qué entraste a trabajar para Álex? –preguntó la muchacha entonces. David botó en el sitio, pillado por sorpresa ante aquella pregunta. Pero ante su silencio, Naya no pudo evitarlo más–. Ayúdanos, David. Déjale –sabía que lo que pedía era casi un suicidio para Aston, puesto que si Mustang se enteraba de sus motivos jamás dejaría de perseguirlo hasta hundirlo en la más absoluta miseria–. Únete a nosotros y ayúdanos a probar que Tex es inocente… Sabes que es así –insistió en voz baja–. Por favor.

Entonces, él hizo algo que no esperaba. Despacio, como si cayese en la cuenta de que aquella era una buena salida para él, David esbozó una sonrisa que acabó ampliándose hasta ocupar todo su morro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sino que se aproximó para besar a Naya con suavidad. Esta, tras recobrarse de la impresión inicial y devolverle el gesto con timidez, abrió los parabrisas y el capó para hablar. Pero no tuvo tiempo… Porque David se le adelantó.

–Lo siento, Nayara –pronunció en voz ronca–. De verdad que sí.

Porque un segundo después, las ruedas de la joven perdieron el apoyo y su chasis se precipitó ladera abajo.

 ** _¡Hola, muchachos/as!_**

 ** _Bueno, como podéis imaginar, aquí empieza la parte más turbulenta del fanfic. Casualmente, la que más trabajada tengo en la cabeza y en mis notas. Es el momento que llevaba esperando escribir desde que empecé esta pequeña historia; y lo dicho, capítulos más cortos y ya diseñados casi de antemano. Por tanto, no creo que tarde en actualizar al menos el próximo (todo depende de mi tiempo, que ahora lo tengo y además quería daros la sorpresa de subir varios capítulos seguidos). Lo del accidente de Naya si lo recordáis lo comenté en los oneshot, pero hasta el próximo episodio no podréis saber más. ¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Lo descubriréis muy pronto. Lo dejamos hasta la semana que viene, que me falta retocar el capítulo siguiente este fin de semana :)_**

 ** _Y no preocuparse, que terminar este fanfic significa centrarme a tope en los one-shot :D_**

 ** _¡Os quiero! ¡Besos!_**


	18. Chapter 19

**18\. No puedo, ¿no lo entiendes?**

A medida que se aproximaban a la colina de Hollywood, Sally se sentía cada vez más mareada. Las luces y las sirenas de los vehículos de emergencias y policía, el parloteo de los curiosos que se habían acercado al ver tanto revuelo… La muchacha jadeó y se obligó a mantener la vista al frente, en el maletero de Rayo que era quien la precedía hacia el lugar del desastre.

–Señores, no pueden pasar –les cortó el paso un oficial de policía–. Esto es el lugar de un accidente.

–Pero, ¡somos la familia de la víctima! –protestó Natalia, con los parabrisas cubiertos de lágrimas–. ¡Quiero ver a mi hija!

–Tranquilícese, señora –exigió el policía sin violencia, antes de echar una breve mirada a su espalda y, por fin, abrir ligeramente el cordón para que los padres de Naya pasaran. Sally y Rayo, por otro lado, tuvieron que quedarse fuera, impotentes al ver cómo el matrimonio De La Vega se alejaba hacia la penumbra. Sally apartó la vista con un sollozo en cuanto sus iris verdes enfocaron a la silueta semienterrada entre los matorrales. Rayo la acogió, mimoso, pero con una intensa rabia fluyendo por sus circuitos. ¿Cómo había terminado Naya en ese lugar? Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le dio una posible pista, pero no sabía si creerla de entrada. Sacudió el morro. No. No encajaba en el perfil.

Arriba de la colina, casi a la altura del enorme letrero de "HOLLYWOOD", otra serie de luces azules y rojas iban y venían por la carretera. Un helicóptero examinaba la ladera con una intensa luz, dejando a la vista un gran surco justo debajo de uno de los miradores. El lugar de la caída. Rayo tragó aceite y se apretó más contra Sally, deseando que las teorías dejaran de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Por suerte, en ese instante Naya fue trasladada a la ambulancia más próxima, en un estado que McQueen prefirió ocultarle a Sally.

–No lo veas –susurró–. Hazme caso…

Reticente, ella obedeció y terminó hincando de nuevo el capó en su rueda izquierda, sollozando. En ese instante, Natalia y Andrés volvieron junto a ellos con cara de funeral.

–¿Y bien…? –preguntó Rayo, con el alma en vilo–. ¿Está…?

–Viva –suspiró el padre de la víctima, haciendo que Sally levantase de golpe la cabeza–. Gracias al Todopoderoso. Lo cierto es que ha sido una caída importante.

–¿Qué ha podido pasar? –sorbió Natalia, aún en shock–. ¿Y qué hacía allí arriba?

Rayo y Sally, como uno solo, se miraron, entendiendo sin palabras que sospechaban lo mismo. Pero antes de elucubrar y hacer sufrir más a los padres de Naya, era mejor conseguir las pruebas.

Por tanto, sin contestar a aquella candente pregunta, los cuatro siguieron a la ambulancia hacia el hospital. Allí esperaron, durante dos días y turnándose, a que Naya pudiese estar medianamente visible. Se le había incendiado el motor parcialmente, por lo que tenía una fea quemadura cubriéndole toda la mitad derecha del capó, mientras que el resto de su carrocería, debido a los golpes con las piedras y los matorrales, acusaba diversos cortes y agujeros. Aunque, según los médicos, eso era precisamente lo que le había salvado la vida.

Había perdido muchos fluidos, por lo que permanecía conectada a varias bombas de suministro y, mientras tanto, la mantenían sedada. Sally apenas fue capaz de estar allí medio minuto antes de tener que obligarse a salir para tomar el aire.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Cuando todos optaron por bajar a la cafetería para distraerse un poco, aconsejados por los médicos en el sentido de que poco más podían hacer por la accidentada. El camarero les trajo enseguida varias latas de aceite y los congregados empezaron a sorber despacio y en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al menos, hasta que aparecieron los Wheathers por la puerta.

–¡Natalia! –sollozó Lynda, uniéndose en un silencioso abrazo con Natalia, consistente en juntar sus guardabarros con tristeza–. ¿Cómo estáis? ¡Es horrible!

–Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Strip, tras saludar a Rayo y a Sally con tristeza y dirigirse a los afligidos padres–. ¿Cómo está Naya?

–Bien, gracias al Todopoderoso –admitió Andrés de la Vega–. Pero seguimos sin entenderlo. Naya siempre ha sido cuidadosa…

–Lo peor es que ayer salió con el ayudante de Mustang –confesó Natalia acto seguido, sorbiendo y haciendo que al otro matrimonio se le pusieran las bujías de punta.

–Natalia, no creerás que ese muchacho… –arrancó Lynda, insegura.

–Quién sabe –rezongó Andrés–. A estas alturas ya no me creo nada…

–No –reaccionó Natalia de golpe–. No, no puede ser él si fue el que llamó para avisarnos de que había caído por el terraplén –aquello fue una revelación totalmente sorprendente, pero nadie comentó nada. las hipótesis flotaban en el aire como un mal presagio. Al menos, hasta que la señora De la Vega volvió a hablar–. El juicio… –recordó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando a la vez de serenarse sin lograrlo del todo–. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Señor, mi pobre niña…

–Sin Naya, Tex no tiene muchas opciones… –arguyó Strip con cautela, antes de volverse hacia Andrés para evaluar su reacción–. ¿Tenéis algún sustituto en mente? ¿Alguien del bufete?

–Lo cierto es que con todo esto ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo a pensarlo –replicó el padre de Naya, abatido y sin considerar aquella conversación una falta de tacto. Había que alegrarse de que lo de su hija no hubiese sido mortal; los médicos habían dicho que se recuperaría con tiempo, amor y paciencia y que por la rapidez con la que la habían atendido, era probable que no tuviese grandes secuelas. Pero el tiempo no se detenía por nadie y, pensando como abogado y no solo como padre, ninguno de ellos podía permitir que aquel asunto tan turbio terminase igual de mal. Por su hija, debían terminar lo que ella empezó–. Aunque… quizá...

Andrés se calló de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. Despacio, se giró ciento ochenta grados y los demás siguieron su mirada...

Que tras unos angustiosos segundos se quedó fija en Sally.

La cual, al adivinar lo que se mascaba en aquel tenso silencio, sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrer todo su chasis. No, no, no. No podía ser cierto.

–¿Por… qué… me miráis todos a mí? –inquirió no obstante en un hilo de aguda voz, preocupada.

Nadie contestó enseguida, acrecentando su ansiedad a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero, cuando Andrés inclinó el morro y abrió el capó, Sally deseó que se la tragase la Tierra.

–Sally, eres su mejor amiga –explicó en el mismo tono, aunque todos lo escucharon a la perfección–. Eres… nuestra mejor baza.

La joven notó un nudo atenazando su garganta que por poco no le impedía respirar.

–Yo… ¿qué…? Andrés, yo… –balbuceó, insegura–. ¿Por qué?

–Cielo, necesitamos que seas tú –argumentó entonces Natalia, con un extraño brillo rielando en sus ojos oscuros–. Nadie conoce… bueno, el caso mejor que tú.

Sally tragó aceite y miró a su público, uno por uno. Las ruedas le habían empezado a temblar. Puesto que, a pesar de que Natalia lo había intentado camuflar, la muchacha había entendido mejor que nadie lo que había querido decir:

"Nadie conoce a Álex Mustang mejor que tú".

–Yo… –articuló, insegura–. Necesito un minuto. Por favor. Disculpad.

Y sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, la joven azulada se giró y enfiló la puerta de la cafetería, espirando con fuerza en cuanto estuvo en el desierto pasillo. No podían pedirle aquello. No después de…

–¡Eh, Sally!

Maldita sea. Rayo la había seguido.

–Hola, Rayo.

Él escrutó su rostro con preocupación.

–Oye, ¿qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

Sally torció el gesto.

–¿Tengo que explicártelo? –replicó con cierta acidez que escamó al corredor.

–Sally… –ella se quiso retirar un poco, dándole la espalda, pero él no se dio por vencido y le cortó el paso con suavidad–. ¡Eh! Vamos, ¿qué te ocurre?

Sally se mordió el labio, buscando contener el torrente que se acumulaba tras sus parabrisas.

– No puedo sustituir a Naya –gimió.

–¿Cómo… que no puedes? –inquirió Rayo, extrañado.

Sally inspiró hondo.

–Que no puedo. Una cosa es ayudarla y otra muy distinta, sustituirla –expuso, temblorosa–. Hace mil años que no hago esto y además...

De golpe, Rayo entendió cuál era el verdadero motivo de la negativa de su chica.

–¿Esto no será por Álex, verdad? –ante su elocuente silencio, el joven bufó y puso los ojos en blanco–. Sally, escúchame: ni se te ocurra pensar que ese plasta de Mustang tiene algo que hacer, con pruebas o sin ellas. Tú le das mil vueltas.

–No es cierto. Él siempre ha sido y será mejor fiscal que yo –protestó, herida–. Nunca podré vencerle en un juicio y no quiero ser la culpable de que Tex acabe entre rejas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Rayo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; de ahí que, poco a poco, algo se fuese calentando en su interior de manera muy desagradable y finalmente estallara sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Sally? –la encaró con violencia–. El problema es que le tienes tanto miedo por eso que te hizo que si no lo superas de una vez, aunque pongas medio país entre los dos, siempre sentirás que vives a su sombra y su fantasma te perseguirá allá donde vayas –bufó–. Y no estoy dispuesto a convivir con eso –ante la estupefacción de la muchacha, que lo observaba como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, agregó–. Aunque me duela admitirlo, esta no es la Sally que yo conozco. La Sally de la que yo me enamoré no dejaría a ningún ser querido en la estacada, ni a nadie que lo necesitara de verdad.

Tras reponerse, la acusada apretó los labios y se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo con dolor infinito. A Rayo lo mataba verla así, pero necesitaba que despertase. Y lo necesitaba ya.

–¡No puedo! –gritó ella entonces, acorralada–. ¿No lo entiendes?

–¡No! –repuso él en el mismo tono– ¡Y de verdad que me gustaría porque sé que tú no eres así! –y agregó rechinando los dientes a causa del intenso enfado que tenía–. ¡Dímelo, Sal! ¡¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?!

–¡De volver a fracasar! –su novia, derrotada, lloró sin poder evitarlo y se giró hacia la ventana más cercana, sin importar quién pudiese verla–. No quiero... Volver a pasar por algo igual –sollozó–. No puedo…

El silencio cayó entre los dos entonces como una losa, solo roto por los sollozos intermitentes de ella. Pero Rayo, enquistado como estaba en aquel rencor y aquella preocupación dormidos y guardados durante tanto tiempo, no se acercó a consolarla. Se sentía traicionado y, de paso, muy solo.

–No solo Naya depende de ti, ¿sabes? –la acusó con la voz rota por el dolor.

Para bien o para mal, aquello hizo reaccionar a Sally, que se volvió para mirarlo, confundida.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –susurró.

Y Rayo, impasible, replicó:

–Me has entendido perfectamente.

Sally abrió los parabrisas, comprendiendo casi sin querer, pero no fue capaz de moverse mientras Rayo desaparecía por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del hospital. Se quedó allí, plantada, hecha un mar de dudas y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

 _(en el exterior del hospital)_

Rayo rodaba a una velocidad digna de su mejor carrera. Sin apenas mirar atrás, esquivando coches casi por instinto y sin una dirección concreta. Pero, por algún azar macabro, sus ruedas lo llevaron hacia la colina de Hollywood, hacia uno de sus miradores. Cuando fue consciente de dónde estaba, Rayo se alejó como por instinto del borde y boqueó, tratando de recuperar el aliento y poner en orden sus ideas. Despacio, su corazón y la gasolina en sus manguitos recuperó un ritmo normal, haciendo que la niebla que había ocupado su juicio desde hacía un buen rato remitiera, permitiendo ver la situación con algo más de perspectiva. Aunque también supuso dar rienda suelta a un intenso dolor que hizo al corredor encogerse sobre si mismo y gemir, impotente.

Cuando Andrés lo había propuesto en la cafetería, Rayo había pensado que el hecho de que Sally sustituyera a Naya era sin duda la mejor opción. Sin embargo, jamás hubiese imaginado que su pasado con Mustang la acobardase tanto. Y eso daba paso a una rabia sorda que McQueen no era capaz de acallar por ningún medio. ¿Qué le había hecho ese malnacido para que ni siquiera fuese capaz de enfrentarse a él en un tribunal? "Esto solo confirma mis sospechas", rezongó para sus adentros con derrota. "La clave para derrotar a Álex está en el pasado de Sally". Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a cooperar al respecto.

Bufó. Después de aquello, pasara lo que pasase, estaba claro que las cosas no iban a volver a ser iguales nunca más.

Sin embargo, cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando retornó al hospital y los padres de Sally, que se habían desplazado a un rellano próximo a la habitación de su hija, le dijeron en un comedido hilo de voz que Sally estaba dentro con Naya.

El corredor, se volvió hacia la puerta, indeciso. ¿Debía entrar? ¿Volverían a discutir? Inspiró hondo. Por su parte, después de la explosión, estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en tregua. Y, aunque lo pensara, no podía dejar de sentir una ligerísima vergüenza por haberle gritado así a Sally. Jamás lo había hecho… y esperaba no volver a hacerlo jamás.

El interior del dormitorio estaba en penumbra. Bajo la suave luz de las farolas que se filtraba por la ventana, Rayo adivinó la silueta dormida e intubada de Naya. Pero, efectivamente, había alguien más en el dormitorio. Un coche que, a pesar del cuidado que puso el corredor en entrar, se giró en cuanto traspuso el umbral y atravesó la doble hoja.

–Hola, Pegatinas.

–Hola, Sally.

Tras el saludo ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir. Pero esta vez fue Sally la que rompió el hielo con una frase que Rayo no esperaba escuchar.

–Voy a aceptar el caso.

Aunque por dentro podía estar dando pequeños saltos de alegría, su novio mantuvo la serenidad de puertas hacia afuera al tiempo que se acercaba a la silueta dormida de la enferma.

–¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –quiso saber sin acritud.

Sally pareció dudar antes de atreverse a susurrar:

–Tú. Tienes razón, tenías razón en todo –inspiró hondo mientras él sonreía, aliviado y enamorado hasta la médula de aquella preciosa Porsche con tanto carácter–. No puedo seguir dejando que mi miedo a Álex controle mi vida, mi pasado y mucho menos mi futuro –sonrió tenuemente–. Así que… siento todo el daño que te he podido hacer con esta situación. Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día.

Él se acercó sonriendo con dulzura y la besó en el guardabarros.

– Sally. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, ya lo sabes –le aseguró–. Y si a ese prepotente de Mustang se le ocurre intentar algo, nos ocuparemos de ello –acto seguido le levantó el morro con una rueda–. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agradecida, pegando su morro al de él.

–¿Cuándo has aprendido a ser tan convincente? –preguntó entonces, con media sonrisa irónica.

A lo que él la imitó y repuso en tono misterioso:

–Bueeeeno… Quién sabe. Igual es que he tenido una una gran maestra...

 ** _¡Buenas buenas una semana más! :D Bueno: no miento si digo que este capítulo es de MIS FAVORITOS, de los que más he sentido a flor de piel mientras lo iba escribiendo y de los que más ganas tenía de redactar._**

 ** _En conjunto, espero que estos últimos capítulos os hayan gustado; era la parte más amarga y tampoco os quería tener esperando (que luego me gano el apodo de "asesina por infarto" y no quiero, jajajaja). Aunque reconozco que en el 17 me hizo gracia pensar que si Rayo y Sally hubiesen sido humanos, Natalia los hubiese pillado camino de que la espalda de Sally acabase sobre la mesa, si me entendéis xD En fin, cambiemos de tercio._**

 ** _La confesión de Sally está a la vuelta de la esquina y confieso que es una de las partes que más me preocupa: sobre todo, porque o bien os puede parecer lógica y coherente con la historia, el carácter de los personajes en su momento, etc, o bien podéis decir "pues menuda infantilada" xD Lo dejo a vuestro criterio._**

 ** _Mi canción para este capítulo es "Culpable", de David Bisbal -Loree, me he acordado de ti, jajaja ;)- o "Abrázame y verás" de Martina Stoessel, sugerida por Lady Berserk._**

 ** _¡Besos y hasta el próximooo! ¡Espero actualizar pronto!_**


	19. Chapter 20

**19\. Caída libre**

Los cuatro días que quedaban hasta la siguiente sesión se pasaron en un suspiro. Sally, decidida a vengar lo que creía en firme que había sido una tentativa de homicidio contra Naya, se había sumergido en las notas y la documentación de la que disponían los De La Vega con una energía que creía haber olvidado.

-Toc, toc -la rueda de Rayo golpeó suavemente la madera de la puerta-. Es la hora. ¿Estás lista?

Sally, procurando que no le temblaran las juntas, asintió con un suspiro.

-Eso creo… Aunque me siento un poco desentrenada.

-Bueno, considerando que me has tenido abandonado como a un bidón vacío de gasolina estos cuatro días -ironizó Rayo, consiguiendo que ella riera azorada-. Yo no diría que estás desentrenada. Al menos, no ahora… -la miró intensamente, contemplando por primera vez un destello de deseo apenas disimulado cada vez que los iris verdes de ella volteaban hacia los libros-. -No puedes resistirte, ¿verdad?

Sally lo observó un momento, sorprendida por aquella pregunta, antes de tener que rendirse a la evidencia.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba -reconoció, antes de morderse el labio con inquietud-. ¿La verdad? Pensé que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Bueno, conmigo lo hiciste -sonrió él, recordando aquella fatídica primera vez, antes de agregar en tono guasón-. Claro que, el hecho de que no accedieras a mi chantaje para llevarte a cenar es otra cuestión…

Sally rio mientras meneaba el morro. Incorregible, como siempre.

-Supongo que ahora tampoco soy la misma de aquella época -reconoció-. Antes… de ti.

Él se emocionó y le rozó la chapa con el morro, amoroso.

-Yo tampoco -admitió-. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Sally enarcó una ceja.

-¿Todo, señor McQueen?

Él fingió pensar con media sonrisa conspiradora.

-Bueno… Casi -reconoció, haciéndola reír con fuerza.

-Vamos, Pegatinas -lo empujó, aplicando al mote una tonalidad burlona que hacía años que no empleaba-. El show tiene que empezar…

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta de la mansión, despedidos por Andrés y Natalia con más expresiones de cariño de las que jamás imaginaron, una voz procedente de la gran televisión que ocupaba casi un tercio de la pared este de la sala de estar llamó su atención, haciendo que Sally se estremeciese y cambiase una mirada de entendimiento con Andrés de la Vega.

-... Hoy puede ser un día decisivo, Tony -decía una voz de presentadora que la pareja, mal que les pesara, reconoció: Pamela Wheeler-. Se dice que la antigua promesa de los tribunales, Sally Carrera, ha vuelto a Los Ángeles para hacerse cargo del caso Dinoco, tras el trágico accidente de la letrada Nayara de la Vega.

-Es cierto, Pam -replicó el otro como un papagayo-. Carrera, aunque abandonó la abogacía, apuesto a que sigue siendo una gran abogada. Y es posible que este sea su gran despegue.

-Bueno, dicen que metió entre rejas a Larry el Despiezador pero, sin embargo, todos recordamos ese lamentable caso de la VL, ¿no es cierto?

Sally se tensó de inmediato al oír aquello y decidió que había oído suficiente. No soportaría que Rayo se enterase por la prensa antes que por ella.

-Cielo, vámonos -lo apremió, ante su evidente desconcierto. A él tampoco le había pasado desapercibida la mención de sus dos casos más mediáticos, pero era mejor que se lo explicase por el camino… O cuando tuviese que ser. Sinceramente, en ese instante y antes de enfrentarse a Álex no tenía depósito para pensar en lo que él le había hecho-. Llegamos tarde.

Tras dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva sin respuesta, McQueen claudicó, se despidió de sus anfitriones de las últimas semanas con afecto y siguió a su novia hacia el exterior de la propiedad.

-Bueno… -trató de romper el hielo cuando llevaban un par de kilómetros sin decirse absolutamente me habías dicho… -ella lo miró de lado, intrigada-. Ya sabes... que tú también eras famosa.

Sally puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con media sonrisa de rendición

-Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Pegatinas -lo sorteó con elegancia.

Pero debió saber que él no se daría por vencido, y la primera pista que obtuvo fue su parabrisas enarcado y esos ojos azules que decían: "venga ya, a mi no me la cuelas".

-¿Larry el Despiezador? -indagó, mordaz-. ¿El asesino más peligroso de la última década? -ella asintió con cierta modestia y él se rio, incrédulo-. Wow… Es alucinante.

-Fue muy difícil, en realidad -lo contradijo ella-. Sobre todo por… las familias de las víctimas -tragó aceite y apartó ligeramente la mirada-. Ya sabes.

-Oh. Bueno, claro -comprendió él de pronto-. No, no puedo ni imaginarlo. Pero oye -pasó de nuevo al sarcasmo-. Está bien saberlo. "Abogada valiente" aún no lo tenía anotado.

Sally frenó ligeramente y lo encaró, curiosa.

-¿Anotado dónde, si puede saberse? -preguntó con diversión.

A lo que él mostró media mueca misteriosa y replicó:

-¡Ah! Todos tenemos secretos, pequeña -le guiñó un ojo, ella se dio por vencida sin acritud y ambos retomaron su camino-. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿cómo se han enterado?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La prensa? -y ante su asentimiento, Sally aclaró con algo de timidez-. En realidad, esto ha sido idea de Andrés -su novio se mostró sorprendido, claro, por lo que ella se apresuró a aclarar-. Cree que una declaración de intenciones es buena para que Álex sepa que no nos hemos rendido.

-¿Y tú? ¿Que opinas?

Sally meditó un instante con el morro torcido. Como si no llevase haciéndose esa pregunta toda la noche, desde que el día anterior Andrés le propusiera aquel plan y ella, en un ataque de valentía salido de no sabía dónde, aceptase.

-Bueno… una pila de gelatina temblaría menos que yo -reconoció en un hilo de voz-, pero no estoy tan mal como creía.

Rayo sonrió, orgulloso de ella.

-Vamos, lo harás bien -la animó-. Pase lo que pase, sé que no te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión.

Sally frotó ligeramente su morro con su guardabarros.

-Eso espero, Pegatinas -confió-. Eso espero…

Como suponía, sin embargo, la entrada del juzgado era un hervidero de coches: periodistas, curiosos, entrometidos… En fin, de todo un poco. Aprovechando la presencia de los Weathers y algún guardaespaldas que había acompañado a la comitiva de guardias y policías que escoltaba a Tex desde su casa, Rayo y Sally procuraron evitar a los periodistas en la medida de lo posible.

Pero lo peor fue entrar en la sala y encarar los iris grises y triunfantes de Álex. Sally entrecerró los ojos mientras procuraba que sus ruedas no la hiciesen tropezar a causa del temblor que las sacudía cada poco. Según los resultados de la última sesión, Tex debería ser declarado inocente en cuestión de horas. Para ese día, solo se había planificado el interrogatorio de Strip Weathers. Entonces, ¿a qué venía aquella actitud pedante del fiscal?

Cuando llegó junto a su defendido, Sally lo saludó con afecto, a lo que él correspondió. Sin embargo, hasta que no apareció Brenda Hudson, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar dirigir alguna que otra mirada envenenada a Mustang. Este, por su parte, permanecía impasible mirando al frente… Y no había rastro de David. De hecho, llevaba en paradero desconocido desde el accidente de Naya y, aunque la policía ya lo buscaba como posible testigo, no como acusado ya que no tenían pruebas contra él mal que les pesase y por mucho que Sally desease que no hubiese sido él. Había avisado a Natalia, ¿no?

Sally quería seguir meditando sobre aquel detalle, incluso sonsacárselo a Álex a golpes si le diesen la oportunidad, pero la llegada de la jueza y el comienzo del proceso hizo que su atención se focalizara solamente en el presente.

Sus preguntas a Strip Weathers, el "Rey" de Dinoco, fueron apenas rutina, una confirmación de lo que ya se había hablado en otras sesiones. Sin embargo, para su mayor desesperación, cuando le tocó el turno a Álex este sacó un documento en proyección, firmado por Tex y ratificado por grafología… En el que aceptaba pagos y cedía a la adulteración de los depósitos de la compañía y sus colaboradores con dosis pequeñas, pero suficientes para dar efectos y análisis positivos, de jetpack.

Para Brenda, aquello pareció ser suficiente, porque fijó la emisión del veredicto para tres días después. Sally, asustada, trató de hablar con ella antes de que saliera de la sala, pero Brenda optó por ser franca:

-Señorita Carrera, lo lamento. Pero a mi juicio las pruebas que ha presentado hasta ahora la fiscalía son más sólidas que las de la defensa. Si tiene algo más que decir, haga una apelación. Pero, si me admite un consejo -la togada se aproximó a ella-. No piense que esto es un final. Aún puede retomar su carrera después de esto.

Sally apretó los dientes, sabiendo dolorosamente a qué se refería.

-Gracias, señora Hudson. Pero puedo recomponer mi vida yo sola.

Sin esperar a la reacción de la jueza, Sally se dio la vuelta de mal humor y, sin apenas mirar a nadie, enfiló el pasillo hacia el exterior del juzgado con la vista clavada en el frente.

Cuando todos volvieron a la mansión De La Vega, Andrés y Natalia esperaban respuestas, pero Sally se fue directa a la biblioteca alegando que no tenía hambre. Rayo estuvo tentado de ir tras ella, pero Lynda lo convenció para hacerlo después de almorzar.

-Hazme caso. Ambos seréis más razonables con el estómago lleno.

De ahí que, cuando la comida terminó, Rayo saliese empujando un pequeño carrito con una lata de aceite y un bidón de gasolina hacia la biblioteca. La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, al contrario que otras veces. De hecho, al pararse junto a la madera Rayo escuchó un ruido de objetos cayendo rudamente al suelo y una maldición impropia de su novia. Armándose de valor y de paciencia, Rayo golpeó la puerta.

-Sally, soy yo -advirtió, por si las moscas.

-Pasa -dijo una voz amortiguada desde el interior. A duras penas, él obedeció y empujó el carrito hacia el interior, maniobrando con las puertas como pudo. Sally estaba enfrascada en la lectura de varios volúmenes. Otros tantos, presumiblemente los causantes del ruido que había escuchado Rayo al llegar, estaban esparcidos por el suelo sin orden ni concierto. Sin embargo, la expresión seria y concentrada de Sally cambió a otra de sorpresa y cierto agradecimiento avergonzado cuando él acercó el carrito hacia su posición-. Rayo… No tenías que haberte molestado -susurró con dulzura-. De verdad.

-No voy a dejar que, aparte de todo, este caso te quite el hambre -ironizó él-. Necesitamos reponer fuerzas, y tú la que más.

Sally, tras un segundo de duda, aceptó la oferta y aspiró de la lata de aceite con deleite.

-Gracias -murmuró, cariñosa-. Siento haber reaccionado así pero… -resopló mirando hacia los libros-. Es que no puedo soportar pensar que la predicción de Naya se vaya a cumplir…

-Eh, vamos -la animó Rayo-. Seguro que aún podemos hacer algo. Tiene que… -dudó, mirando a su alrededor. Había tantísimos volúmenes que tardarían años en leerlos todos pero, ¿y si la clave estuviera ahí?-... estar en algún sitio.

-Ya lo he intentado encontrar, Pegatinas -lo rebatió Sally con desesperanza-, pero el tiempo se nos agota y…

-Eh. Oye -la frenó él-. No podemos rendirnos ahora. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Sally inclinó el morro al tiempo que dejaba que Rayo le colocase el bidón de gasolina sobre la portezuela del depósito, reflexionando.

-Asumámoslo, cariño. Álex ha aplicado su jugada maestra, como siempre hace -se rindió-. Después de esto, no nos queda mucho más. Un milagro -rio con ironía-, y ni tan siquiera…

-Sally, todo lo de Naya la sido la distracción perfecta -argumentó entonces Rayo, sombrío sin cejar en su convicción-. Le hemos dado tiempo para trabajar en el caso mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados en otra cosa.

Sally se quedó callada, esperando a que su depósito se llenara. Pero, cuando lo hizo, le dirigió una mirada tan inescrutable que Rayo sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su chasis.

-¿Sabes por qué dejé el mundo del derecho, Rayo? -preguntó. Y ante su negación cargada de anticipación, agregó-. Por vergüenza.

¡ ** _Muchachas y muchachos! ¡Se acerca el momento y no tardará en llegar! La confesión de Sally está al caer del todo, esta vez en serio xD La escena de la televisión no iba a ser para este capítulo, la he agregado porque me parece más adecuada aquí que más adelante, y la escena con Álex no pensaba que durase tanto, pero meter el detalle de Brenda me ha parecido ya la guinda, no sé cómo lo veis._**

 ** _Otra canción que me gusta bastante para este fanfic es "Better Together", de la BSO de "The Descendants 2"._**

 ** _Por cierto, hablando de eso, una pregunta curiosa que me surgió el otro día: ¿qué opináis de que los autores metamos personajes propios en los fanfic? ¿Creéis que le aporta riqueza y originalidad o preferís quedaros siempre con el canon de personajes de la película/libro/serie original? :)_**

 ** _Zenkius siempre y muchos besos. Estad atentos al siguiente capítulo..._** ;)


	20. Chapter 21

**20\. Cicatrices**

-¿Vergüenza, tú? -se sorprendió Rayo, antes de aclarar aturulladamente-. Quiero decir, pregunto en el mejor sentido. Vaya, que nunca te he considerado… tímida, ni vergonzosa.

Sally mostró media sonrisa triste.

-Sí. Siempre quiero aparentar que todo va bien, que todo está bajo control. En eso no he cambiado demasiado en estos años…

-Sal, oye -la interrumpió él-. Si no te sientes preparada, no hace falta que…

-Sí, si hace falta -cortó ella con dulzura-. Creo que eres el único coche del mundo con el que estoy preparada para hablar de esto. Verás -comenzó-. Cuando acabamos la carrera, Naya y yo decidimos volver a Los Ángeles para ejercer. Además, enseguida se nos presentó la oportunidad de trabajar para el bufete del "gran Álex Mustang", el mejor abogado multidisciplinar del momento. Sus casos tenían renombre, atención y ganaba todo lo que se ponía en su camino -suspiró-. Álex no mentía cuando decía que yo era ambiciosa, porque lo era. De hecho, aunque Naya, David y yo éramos un equipo en el bufete y los mejores amigos del mundo, yo sin querer me empecé a distanciar de ellos y a pasar más tiempo con Álex -Sally inclinó el morro, avergonzada por aquel recuerdo-. Hasta que… Bueno, puedes hacerte una idea de lo que pasó -Rayo apretó los dientes, conteniéndose, pero finalmente consiguió mantener el tipo y seguir prestando atención al relato-. Yo en aquel momento creía que lo tenía todo. Mi vida era intensa y mi trabajo también, en todos los sentidos; acompañaba a Álex a los casos, luego me convertí en su ayudante y, finalmente, llegó el día que tanto esperaba: me dio mi primer caso -la joven se giró hacia la ventana, sumida en los recuerdos-. Aplicando sus enseñanzas y todo lo que recordaba de la carrera y de los libros que leía día y noche, comencé a ganar casos y a hacerme un nombre. Eran casos pequeños, pero yo sentía cada victoria como un gran triunfo y un peldaño más que me acercaba a los mejores. Sin quererlo, me dejé absorber por el trabajo y mi deseo de llegar alto. Por aquel entonces, no me preocupaba hacer lo que hiciese falta para conseguir lo que quería… Y ese fue mi mayor error -Sally tragó aceite y cerró los parabrisas, haciendo frente como podía a la ola de dolor que se avecinaba-. Un día, Alex me pasó uno de sus mejores casos. Seguro que has oído hablar de él antes de que lo mencionaran esta mañana en la tele. El caso VL, un problema de desplome de precios de gasolina, adulteración y malversación de fondos -Rayo asintió, colocándose a su lado aunque dándole espacio para no sentirse más incómoda-. Cuando llegó la última sesión y parecía todo perdido, de repente, Álex me llamó para decirme que tenía algo. Un testigo que aseguraba tener la clave para resolver el caso y librar a la VL de todo, de probar su inocencia. Me acompañó a conocerlo, hablamos con él y concertamos la vista para el juicio. Te puedes imaginar mi ilusión. Si aquel caso salía bien, si hacía bien mi trabajo… Quién sabía dónde podía llegar después, lo bien que hablarían de mi -sus últimas palabras, sin remedio, se tiñeron de una intensa amargura-. Sin embargo, cuando el testigo se presentó y pregunté, de repente... -Sally pareció incapaz de proseguir por un segundo, y Rayo no dudó esta vez en acercarse y apoyar una rueda sobre la suya en una muda señal de apoyo-. De repente era como si no supiese de qué le hablaba. No fue capaz de contestar ni una sola pregunta como habíamos ensayado. Como recordarás, la VL perdió y tuvo que pagar una serie de indemnizaciones muy importantes. Pero lo peor fue llegar al día siguiente al bufete, después de no haber dormido aquella noche, de no entender qué había sucedido… y ver la cara de todos mis compañeros. Enseguida, Álex me llamó a su despacho y fui como un coche camino del desguace, dispuesta a acatar mi sentencia. Pero el golpe de gracia lo dio la chica que entró detrás de mi. Una becaria que hacía apenas dos meses que estaba en la empresa. Aún recuerdo su frase como si fuese ayer -Sally tragó aceite y sollozó sin quererlo-. "Vaya… Bonito detalle el del chivatazo, ¿eh, pringada?". A partir de ahí, recuerdo todo como una pesadilla. Álex dejó quedarse a la impertinente y me dijo, delante de ella: "Bueno, Sally, espero que hayas aprendido la lección después de esto". Yo no entendía nada, aunque sí fui capaz de adivinar una sola cosa. Cuando le pregunté si lo del testigo falso había sido cosa suya, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? -apretó los labios, mojados de lágrimas-. "El mundo tiene un orden, Sally. Espero que la próxima vez sepas medir mejor tu ambición y saber el sitio que te corresponde. No todos podemos subir a la cima".

-¿Qué? -jadeó Rayo, sin poder contenerse y sintiendo cómo todo su interior ardía de rabia-. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan… tan…?

No le salían las palabras, pero no hizo falta. Sally agachó el morro con tristeza y sorbió, tratando de serenarse.

-Lo sé. Yo ganaba casos para su empresa e, ilusa de mí, creí que eso lo enorgullecía -se humedeció los labios-. Fui una estúpida. Debí hacer caso a Naya y no lo hice. Y ahora ella…

-No lo pienses -le pidió Rayo-. Vamos a ir a por él, y va a perder este caso -le juró.

Sally sonrió, convencida a medias.

-¿Sabes lo que más me duele? -prosiguió en un susurro, sin mirarlo-. Que sigo pensando que Álex solo me utilizó y después me tiró al vertedero como si no fuera nada ni nadie. Cuando le interesó.

-Yo no lo veo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -quiso saber Sally.

-Vamos, amor -exclamó él, incrédulo de que no lo viese-. Está claro que lo que Álex te tenía era envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Álex? Eso no es posible -renegó ella, sin poder creerlo.

-Claro que lo es -insistió Rayo-. Tú eres mejor abogada que él. todos lo vemos, ¿por qué tú no?

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo. Yo y todos -aseguró Rayo-. Pero hasta que tú no te lo creas jamás le podremos ganar.

Sally lo pensó por un instante. ¿Podía ser? Claro, todo cobraba sentido…

-Está bien. Vamos a por Álex entonces -afirmó-. Aunque primero creo que hay que conseguir que David confiese.

Rayo enarcó un parabrisas.

-¿Crees que ayudará que reconozca que casi mata a Naya? -tanteó.

Pero Sally, para su desconcierto, meneó el morro con aire conspirador.

-¿No te parece extraño que, aparte de todo, David llame a Natalia para avisar del accidente de Naya pero luego no vuelva a dar señales de vida? Piénsalo, Rayo. Él tiene que ser la clave de todo esto. Dará igual cuántos documentos busquemos o cuánto recurramos -afirmó, convencida-. Eso significará que Tex estará fuera de la partida todo ese tiempo y alguien que no queremos podría aprovechar la coyuntura. Además -volvió hacia los libros, más animada- sigo dándole vueltas desde hace mucho a qué interés puede tener Mustang en todo esto. Algo me dice que solo es un peón de algo más grande…

-¿Qué te propones? -quiso saber Rayo, algo perdido.

Sally, esta vez, sonrió con total convicción y una mirada cargada de determinación.

-Desenmascarar a Álex de una vez por todas -murmuró-. No me creo que se esté sacando esos trucos del guardabarros sin tener a alguien detrás…

La cuestión era, ¿a quién? Sally sospechaba que David, su sustituto, el ser más cercano a Mustang en el mundo, podía tener esa respuesta.

-Vale -aceptó Rayo tras unos segundos de duda-. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

Sally lo miró intensamente.

-¿Sigues teniendo tu prueba contra Álex?

-Eh… sí -replicó Rayo, perdido de nuevo en la neblina de la ignorancia-. La guarda Andrés a buen recaudo. ¿Por qué?

Sally se encogió de ruedas.

-Creo que va a ser hora de usarla.

-Pero, ¿crees que es sensato arriesgar tanto? -inquirió Rayo, prudente.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -preguntó Sally.

-No sé. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si no lo aceptan como prueba?

Sally sonrió entonces con aire enigmático.

-Entonces, David le dará de todas formas el golpe de gracia a todo este asunto -la joven inspiró hondo y miró de nuevo hacia los papeles esparcidos por la mesa -. Pero lo primero, tenemos que llamar a Doc, a Guido y a Luigi -agregó en un tono que, de repente, hizo que a Rayo se le pusieran las bujías de punta-. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible...

¡ ** _Hola chicuelossss! Bueno, aquí lo tenéis, la temida confesión de Sally (para no teneros muertas de curiosidad y ser buena chica, he preferido que hoy fuese "doble capítulo")._**

 ** _Tenía los motivos desde hace mucho, pero no la conversación completa. Y sí, quería que Rayo fuese un apoyo comprensivo en todo momento que ahora si puede prendería fuego a Álex él mismo_** ** _xD Para_** ** _el momento recuerdo doloroso de Álex, "Forgiven not forgotten" de The Corrs o "Open Up Your Eyes" de Emily Blunt, ambas me encantan :)_**

 ** _El viernes más y mejor. Se acerca el final T.T_** ** _¡Ya me diréis qué opináis! ¡Bicosss!_**


	21. Chapter 22

**21\. Cara a Cara**

El parpadeo de una farola cercana hizo que Rayo pegase un respingo. Avanzaba por una zona cercana a Santa Mónica, bordeando la playa, nervioso como un coche con el cárter roto. Miraba a todos los lados, dando saltitos en el sitio y a la espera de que su cita llegara. "En qué momento se me ocurrió meterme en esto", rezongó para sus adentros. Ya había anochecido y una luna próxima a su forma más oscura apenas iluminaba las olas que rompían contra la orilla. Algunos coches iban y venían por su lado pero, en general, era una zona muy poco transitada. Y eso no tranquilizaba en absoluto al corredor. Pero su cita había insistido en quedar en el parking que tenía justo detrás de él.

-Rayo… Psst… Rayo…

El corredor se volvió, oteando la penumbra hasta que distinguió una sombra de tintes plateados un poco más allá, casi junto a la cafetería abandonada que coronaba el lugar, junto a las rocas que bordeaban la playa. Rayo inspiró hondo, se armó de valor y se adentró en la oscuridad.

-David… -resopló-. Creí que no vendrías.

-E… En fin… -replicó el otro, tartamudeando más de lo normal a causa del miedo-. No te creas que… n… no me ha costado llegar sin que me vieran. C… con todo lo que está pasando…

-Sí, tienes razón -replicó Rayo-. Pero estoy seguro de que lo hiciste por una buena razón.

David Aston lo miró con los parabrisas como llantas de camión.

-¿Tú… crees? -quiso saber, entre cauto y esperanzado.

Rayo chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Oh, vamos, David -lo reprendió en voz baja-. Todos sabemos que este circo tiene que acabar de una vez por todas. Por eso he venido.

David enarcó un parabrisas, expectante.

-No te sigo…

Rayo mostró su media sonrisa más maliciosa.

-Que estoy dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Álex, si no es tarde. Estoy cansado de todo esto, Aston -bufó, irritado-. Y después de lo de Naya me he dado cuenta de cuál es mi verdadero sitio -hizo una pausa para comprobar si el otro le creía-. Con los ganadores.

David, por su parte, pareció ir comprendiendo poco a poco la implicación de aquello.

-Peeero… ¿Y… Sally? -indagó, cauto.

-¿Qué pasa con Sally? -replicó Rayo con rudeza, como si la mencionada no importase lo más mínimo-. ¿Te crees que me preocupa?

David lo midió en silencio, de tal forma que McQueen casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando y encajando lentamente. Al final, para su alivio, Aston asintió.

-De acuerdo -aceptó.

-Bien. Pero antes de todo, déjame que te muestre algo -le indicó Rayo, apuntando con una rueda hacia la playa bajo el parking-. Algo que ayudará a Álex a ganar este caso.

David, algo más confiado, siguió a Rayo hacia la dirección indicada. Bajaron una pequeña rampa que conducía casi hasta la arena y, después, el corredor se desvió hacia la derecha, hacia un pequeño recoveco entre las rocas.

-¿Esto… es seguro? -temió David por un instante.

-Tranquilo -susurró Rayo, meloso y convincente-. Créeme que no te arrepentirás. Confía en mí.

David resopló un "está bien" al tiempo que no dejaba de otear la oscura playa con cierta inquietud.

Cuando Rayo frenó, Aston se colocó a su lado y, al ver lo que había allí metido, quiso abrir la boca para gritar.

Pero ya era tarde.

-Hola, David -siseó una voz muy poco simpática al tiempo que se encendía una pequeña lámpara de gas e iluminaba el rostro azulado que su portadora-. Cuánto tiempo…

-Sally… -jadeó Aston, mirando alternativamente a Rayo y a su novia. Para su desgracia, el corredor sonreía ampliamente a la joven con un cierto toque de malicia en sus ojos azules. Ella, sin embargo, tras asentir con aceptación hacia él, giró hacia David un rostro de muy pocos amigos-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué ocurre…?

-Vaya, ya no tartamudeas -observó la abogada con acidez-. ¿Por qué será…?

-No, no… -empezó David, tratando de retroceder. Pero se topó con cuatro vehículos que no esperaba.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, soldado? -inquirió Sarge.

David se quedó tan congelado en el sitio que no podía articular palabra. Y cuando lo fue a hacer, Sally lo interrumpió con un:

-No te esfuerces. No te puede oír nadie.

En efecto, un inhibidor de señales acústicas de factura claramente militar estaba situado justo a la entrada de la pequeña cuevecita.

-¿Qué quieres, Sally? -preguntó David, asustado-. ¿Por qué haces esto?

La abogada lo contempló un instante, tratando de mantener a raya su odio hacia el que antaño fuese uno de sus mejores amigos.

Conseguir el teléfono de Aston había sido el menor de los problemas; aunque a Natalia debió llamarla desde un número público, seguía manteniendo el número de móvil de siempre. Lo que seguro que no esperaba era que Rayo lo llamara para pedirle verse y suplicarle unirse a su bando. Y Sally lo había intuido a la primera.

-Por Naya -rechinó la joven-. Y por Álex.

David pareció envalentonarse un instante.

-Supéralo, Sal -la despreció.

-Como tú desees -replicó ella sin darse por ofendida-. Pero antes, tú vas a contarme todo lo que sabes sobre el accidente de Naya… ¿Sí?

David apretó los labios.

-Ni lo sueñes. No tienes derecho a hacer esto y lo sabes -la amenazó, gallito.

Sally, sin amedrentarse, en cambio, torció ligeramente el gesto, como si aquella respuesta la disgustara.

-Muy bien -acto seguido hizo una seña a alguien que tenía detrás. Extrañado, Aston vio salir a una máquina elevadora con algo entre las manos. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera reírse de lo absurdo que aquello le parecía, el pequeño vehículo azulado encendió lo que portaba: un soplete.

David, asustado y consciente de lo que iba a pasar, trató de retroceder. Pero tanto Luigi como Sarge, Doc y Ramón se ocuparon de sujetarlo con firmeza.

-¡No, por favor! -suplicó David-. ¡Sally, no hagas esto!

Ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Qué pasó en Hollywood, David? -repitió con calma-. ¿Y por qué Álex quiere hundir a Tex? Dímelo, y te dejaremos en paz.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! -David trató de revolverse de nuevo y se giró hacia Rayo con cierta esperanza-. Diles lo que me has dicho a mí, McQueen. ¡Ayúdame! -aulló.

Pero su desesperación solo aumentó cuando observó cómo el corredor se aproximaba a Sally con tranquilidad, la besaba con intensidad y le dirigía una media sonrisa de falsa disculpa al ayudante del fiscal.

-Lo siento, amigo. Yo hace tiempo que escogí un bando ganador.

Guido, por su parte, seguía acercando la llama a su chasis.

-Confiesa, hijo -le dijo Hudson Hornet desde detrás-. Será lo mejor para todos.

Aston gimió, acorralado y viendo el soplete cada vez más cerca de su chapa… Y claudicó como el cobarde que era en el fondo.

-¡Está bien, está bien, hablaré! -gritó, antes de enfocar de nuevo a Sally.

-Para, Guido -ordenó ella sin brusquedad. Inmediatamente, la carretilla obedeció y se apartó, aunque no dejó de mirar a David con cara de malas pulgas-. ¿Y bien?

-Mustang… -jadeó David, tratando de recuperar la compostura sin conseguirlo-. Pensaba que… quitando a Naya de enmedio se acabaría el caso. Que tú… B… bueno, jamás te atreverías a enfrentarte a él después de lo que pasó.

-Pues ya ves que se equivoca. Lo he hecho, y sigo de una pieza -cortó ella, tajante-. Aunque -se aproximó a David y este retrocedió por instinto al ver la ira en sus ojos verdes- jamás pensé que Álex pudiera llegar al punto de matar para conseguir algo… -susurró-. Eso tengo que admitir que es nuevo...

-¡No, no! -negó Aston con fuerza, asustado-. Nadie pretendía matar a Naya, ni él, ni yo… Solo… Quitarla de la partida. Yo… jamás le haría eso.

-Si estás con Álex es por ambición -escupió Rayo, asqueado-. Yo no te creo.

David alzó hacia él una mirada derrotada.

-¿Y tampoco me creerías si te digo… Si os digo -miró también a Sally y a los que la rodeaban- que yo… estoy… -tembló un instante a causa de la vergüenza y susurró en voz apenas audible- enamorado de Naya?

Sin excepción, todos emitieron el mismo bufido despectivo.

-¡Venga, hombre! -se mofó el corredor-. Si estás enamorado no haces esas cosas.

-¿Sabes que es posible que quede lisiada de por vida, verdad? -agregó entonces Sally, como si David no hubiese dicho nada.

Este tragó aceite y comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-Mustang me amenazó -confesó, en un hilo de voz aterrado-. Me dijo que… acabaría conmigo, que sería el fin de mi carrera… Naya no me correspondía y Álex me presionó para hacérselo pagar -David apretó los parabrisas, como si quisiera contener el llanto y el dolor y no pudiese por más tiempo antes de gemir-. Luego me dijo que me hundiría si no le hacía caso…

Sally contuvo un escalofrío. "Vaya, no sé de qué me suena eso", pensó con amargura antes de proseguir con el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué más? -apretó.

David miró a su alrededor, indeciso; pero bastó un sutil movimiento de las palas de la carretilla azul, el tal Guido, que aún sostenía el soplete en su dirección -al menos ya lo había apagado-, para convencerlo de que no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Qué gano yo a cambio de todo esto, Sally? -quiso saber, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

El ambiente se tensó a su alrededor de inmediato, y aún más cuando Rayo estalló:

-¡Encima querrás recompensa después de lo que le has hecho a Naya! ¡No tienes vergüenza! -le espetó, furioso.

-Está bien, señor McQueen -intervino entonces Sally con frialdad, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, reteniendo a su novio con un simple gesto de su rueda derecha-. Está bien, David. ¿Quieres negociar? Negociemos -se aproximó a él con los ojos chispeando de determinación-. Si nos ayudas a ganar este caso, lo primero de todo, pedirás perdón a Naya. Después… -la joven pareció meditar un instante-. Creo que el equipo Dinoco necesita un nuevo asesor legal. Alguien que haya demostrado integridad y humildad, reconociendo sus errores.

-¿QUÉ? -gritaron todos los de su alrededor.

-Sally, ¿qué estás…? -empezó Rayo, pero la seriedad de la abogada daba casi miedo cuando se giró apenas unos centímetros para mirarlo de reojo, por lo que las palabras se atascaron ligeramente en su garganta y el corredor optó por morderse la lengua… De momento.

La aludida, por su parte, quedó a la espera de lo que David tuviese que decir, impasible como una estatua. La mente de Aston, por otro lado, trabajaba a toda velocidad para salir de aquel atolladero lo más indemne posible.

-¿Cumplirás con tu palabra? -quiso saber, no obstante-. Los dos sabemos de qué es capaz Mustang cuando se lo traiciona.

-Déjame a Mustang a mi -lo cortó Sally, tajante-. Y sí, cumpliré como he hecho durante toda mi vida con mis promesas. ¿O lo has olvidado?

Aston la miró a los ojos, buscando sin querer un atisbo de esa antigua Sally a la que la joven hacía alusión. No encontró nada. Pero si algo podía asegurar era que Sally, efectivamente, jamás había incumplido una promesa.

-No, no lo he olvidado -claudicó al fin-. Yo… Álex… -se humedeció los labios y carraspeó-. Ha cobrado dinero negro del htB para hundir a Tex.

El asombro colectivo no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué interés puede tener el htB en hundir a Tex? -preguntó entonces Rayo, adelantándose a Sally como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-No lo sé -reconoció David, encogido-. Yo solo sé que Álex tiene toda una red de contactos que le han facilitado las pruebas. Gente que incluso odia a Tex. Pero no sé más. Por favor, Sally, ayúdame -suplicó, girándose de nuevo hacia la abogada con expresión derrotada-. Sé que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie... Por favor -repitió.

Ella se quedó meditando un instante mientras lo observaba desde arriba. Sí, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, y aun sin llegar a aquellos extremos, había estado en su chasis y sabía lo que podía influir la palabra de Álex Mustang en el mundo de la abogacía. No en vano, había dado al traste con su carrera.

-Bueno, no nos has dicho mucho, pero quizá con eso sea suficiente -le informó, para alivio del joven ayudante-. ¿Conoces también a alguien que pueda darnos testimonios firmados de que esas pruebas de dopaje eran falsas?

-Sí, le acompañé a casi todos los _meetings_ -afirmó David algo más animado-. Pero, si no es indiscreción... ¿Puedo preguntar qué te propones exactamente?

Sally inspiró hondo.

-Quiero que declares -anunció, y ante el gemido consternado de él, aterrorizado por la perspectiva de traicionar a Álex en sus morros, la joven añadió-. Reitero mi promesa: si me ayudas, esto acabará bien para ambos.

-Estamos jugando con fuego, Sal…

-Lo sé -reconoció ella-. Pero no podemos vivir toda la vida a la sombra de Álex, David. Eres un gran abogado. No nos lo merecemos -apostilló, mostrando media sonrisa de concordia-. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Aston valoró en silencio sus opciones durante un par de minutos que a todos se les hicieron eternos. La que más, a Sally, que no quería pensar que su viejo amigo se hubiese convertido en otra marioneta en manos de Mustang.

Pero el brillo de los ojos de David cuando alzó de nuevo el morro no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Está bien. Lo haré por ti… Y por Naya.

Sally sonrió más ampliamente, complacida.

-Estoy segura de que lo agradecerá, a pesar de todo. Ahora, vuelve con Mustang y actúa con naturalidad -le advirtió-. ¿De acuerdo? Seguiremos en contacto.

David asintió.

-¿Por los viejos tiempos? -quiso saber, como si aquella fuese una clave secreta entre los dos.

Sally asintió y chocó la rueda que él le ofrecía.

-Por los viejos tiempos -susurró antes de hacer una seña a sus compañeros.

Estos, en silencio y sin estar muy seguros de todo aquello, se apartaron para dejarlo ir.

Momento en que todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, inquisitivas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -quiso saber Rayo-. ¿Qué sentido tiene ofrecerle ese puesto tan jugoso a alguien como él?

El corredor buscó sin querer el mudo apoyo de Doc; pero este permanecía impasible, casi observando a Sally con una extraña comprensión mezclada con orgullo que McQueen no terminó de comprender.

La joven, por su parte, suspiró antes de responder con convicción:

-Porque si lo conozco bien, y creo que sí, hará todo lo posible por conseguir ese puesto y dejar de vivir a la sombra de Mustang. Yo, en su lugar, lo hubiese hecho -aseguró-. Por cierto, gran interpretación.

Rayo sonrió, enamorado y algo avergonzado por haber dudado de Sally.

-Ay, gracias. Pero si esto sale bien, prométeme que no me harás hacer nada similar nunca más... -agregó ante las risitas de los presentes-. Qué mal rato.

Sally se rio sin quererlo.

-Te lo prometo, amor mío -aseguró-. Una y no más.

- _Ma…_ entonces… todo _e preparato?_ -quiso saber Luigi, rompiendo el mágico momento y haciendo que los dos tortolitos volviesen al planeta Tierra.

-Sí, Luigi -aseguró entonces Sally-. Vamos a ganar este caso y vamos a hacerlo como mejor sabemos…

"Juntos".

 ** _¡Buenos días!_**

 ** _Para este capítulo visualizo "Centuries" de Fall Out Boy, gracis Tempri por la sugerencia :)_**

 ** _Lo sé, prometí que no iba a haber más sustos, que lo peor ya había pasado… Aunque me cargo a la que sea capaz de creer a Rayo capaz de tal vileza (no, es broma xD). La idea sé que quizá es poco asociable a una Sally pragmática y severa, pero creo que cuando te han dado tantos palos por todos los lados, se terminan las tonterías y estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de conseguir el bien de los tuyos. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?_**

 ** _Al pobre Rayo no hago más que meterlo en berenjenales, sí, lo sé, lo asumo xD Pero espero que el capítulo os haya gustado._**

 ** _Subiré el final y el epílogo juntos en cuanto los tenga (sí, lo aviso porque tal y como acabará el capítulo final, no se intuye el epílogo que es el que realmente le va a dar el golpe de gracia al asunto con un sutil detalle… yo solo lo digo :P), y la semana que viene_** ** _tengo que subir el capítulo de San Valentín que pidió Loree a los one-shot._**

 ** _Solo diré que gracias Lady Berserk por tus ideas al respecto xD ¡Lo descubriréis el miércoles!_**

 ** _¡Besitos y abrazosss! ¡GRACIAAAAS!_**


	22. Chapter 23

**22\. No vales más que yo.**

El día de la última sesión del juicio amaneció despejado, con un calor tan intenso que casi hacía arder el asfalto. La mayoría de los habitantes de Los Ángeles procuraban mantenerse a cobijo de sus hogares, con los refrigeradores a toda potencia y pendientes de la televisión.

Donde parecía que se iba a decidir el juicio más polémico de aquel verano.

Sally y Rayo salieron de la finca acompañados por Andrés y Natalia, nerviosos todos como novatos. Unas calles más allá se encontraron con los Weathers y los vecinos de Radiador Springs; los cuales habían venido, según la versión oficial, "a animar a sus vecinos más ilustres en aquel momento tan delicado".

La entrada del juzgado, como preveían, era un hervidero de periodistas incrementado exponencialmente con respecto a otros días, dada la expectación. Sally tragó aceite y se obligó a ignorarlos. Ni debía ni quería declarar nada al respecto, o creía que estallaría y confesaría todo. Se jugaban demasiado en aquella sesión y no podían arriesgarse a echarlo todo a perder.

-¡Sally! ¿Has pensado cómo vas a conseguir salvar a Tex?

-¡Señorita Carrera! ¿La presión de haber perdido el caso VL puede hacer que el Caso Dinoco tenga el mismo resultado?

-¡Tex! ¡Tex! ¿Te sigues declarando inocente?

Sally, silenciosa como si tuviese una cremallera cosiendo su capó, se volvió entonces con ligera sorpresa para observar a su defendido, que llegaba en ese instante escoltado por los dos sempiternos guardias que lo habían custodiado en su casa todo aquel tiempo.

Los dos coches se observaron en silencio, con transparencia y comprensión. La joven asintió, el magnate le devolvió el gesto y, despacio, haciéndose hueco a duras penas, la comitiva consiguió adentrarse por fin en el gran edificio de hormigón.

Sally, sin quererlo, se tensó al ver a David al lado de Mustang, pero se relajó ligeramente cuando vio el gesto cómplice y apenas perceptible que le dirigió su antiguo mejor amigo en cuanto su jefe se dio la vuelta. Parecía que las cosas iban por el buen camino; pero Sally no confiaba en aquel mundo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Acusado, letrados, asistentes -arrancó entonces Brenda, ya situada en su estrado-. Esta sesión iba a ser la que diera el veredicto sobre Tex Cadillac Dinoco -Sally se mordió el labio, tensa como la cuerda de un violín-. No obstante -la joven resopló, agradecida-, se ha producido una apelación por parte de la defensa, la cual presentará a un último testigo -Sally se obligó con fuerza a no mirar hacia David, mientras se mordía el interior de los carrillos, impaciente. "Vamos, vamos. Acabemos con esto", resopló para sus adentros. Por suerte, el momento clave no se hizo esperar-. Señorita Carrera, puede empezar.

La muchacha, de repente, al escuchar esas palabras, fue como si se transformase. Su mirada se endureció, su morro se alzó con decisión y sus ruedas la movieron lentamente hacia el centro de la sala. Brevemente, le devolvió a Rayo su gesto de ánimo y se lanzó sin pensar más en ello.

-Señoría, asistentes -comenzó, procurando que la voz no le temblara de nervios y anticipación-. En esta última semana, la defensa ha encontrado pruebas suficientes para desestimar toda acusación contra mi cliente -Sally vio con cierto deleite como Álex entrecerraba los ojos, sospechando que aquello no le iba a gustar nada. Entonces, la muchacha dio el golpe de gracia-. Por ello, llamo a declarar al estrado al ayudante del fiscal Mustang… David Aston.

Si no hubiese estado tan tensa, Sally se hubiese reído al comprobar cómo el capó de Álex se desplomaba hasta el suelo, boqueando acto seguido como un pez fuera del agua. David, por su parte y ante la sorpresa evidente de su jefe y de todos los asistentes, arrancó su motor y avanzó hasta subir al estrado reservado a los testigos.

-Señor Aston -pronunció entonces Sally, sin dar del todo la espalda a Mustang por precaución. Sabía que aquello le habría sentado como un tiro, pero también sabía que Álex podía reaccionar como un animal acorralado ante aquello y que las cosas salieran muy mal para todos ellos-. ¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante este tribunal, con la ayuda del Auto?

Se alarmó un instante al ver que David dudaba, miraba alternativamente a Álex y a su amiga y tragaba aceite. Pero cuando pronunció un "Sí" convencido, con sus ojos oscuros cargados de serenidad, Sally suspiró y se dispuso a proseguir.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que, siendo el ayudante del actual fiscal del caso, conoce a todos los presentes.

-Sí, letrada.

-Muy bien. Y, durante las sesiones en las que ha estado presente, ¿ha detectado algo extraño, fuera de lo normal, en el procedimiento?

-No, letrada.

Álex comenzó a elevar las comisuras del capó en un gesto burlón. Pero fue la siguiente pregunta de Sally la que le borró de golpe la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Conoce el otro caso en el que su jefe está implicado, señor Aston?

-Sí, letrada. Un caso de fraude fiscal. Relacionado con este, por lo que se aportó en algunas declaraciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puede explicar entonces, señor Aston, cómo es posible que haya documentos firmados por Tex que se hayan declarado como no válidos o falsos y otros que, justo en la última sesión, se declarasen válidos y verdaderos? ¿Sabe si era el equipo evaluador el mismo?

-Protesto, señoría -bufó Álex, molesto. ¿Y eso que había escuchado Sally en su tono era… temor?-. La abogada defensora está elucubrando y está haciendo preguntas a mi ayudante que él no podría responder.

Brenda torció el gesto un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Denegada, fiscal.

Mustang, por toda respuesta, gruñó y dirigió una mirada de odio a Sally que esta no vio. Al contrario, seguía pendiente de cada palabra que pudiese salir del capó de David Aston.

El cual, tras dudar un milisegundo, replicó en voz suave:

-Hasta donde yo sé, solo un equipo se ha ocupado de las pruebas grafológicas de ambos casos.

El gruñido de Álex, aunque no lo pretendiese, fue aún más audible en esta ocasión.

-Entonces, ¿puede explicar tanto el caso de las firmas de Tex como el de los análisis del señor McQueen aquí presente -lo señaló con una rueda- que se demostró que perdió su última Copa Pistón por culpa de un mal análisis grafológico?

David volvió a quedarse unos segundos en silencio, haciendo que toda la sala anticipara su respuesta con ansiedad, Sally la primera. Álex lo fulminaba con la mirada, deseándole todo tipo de males en lo que le quedaba de vida si abría la boca. Pero Aston, en este caso, decidió escoger el bando contrario al de aquel abusador. Solo ahora lo veía con claridad, y no dudó al decir:

-Eso creo que deberían preguntárselo al fiscal Mustang -una exclamación colectiva de incredulidad recorrió la sala como el zumbido de un enjambre furioso, haciendo que el fiscal apretase los dientes con furia. Pero David no había terminado-. Ha estado manipulando pruebas y sobornando a funcionarios judiciales desde que empezó el caso contra Tex Cadillac por fraude fiscal.

-Hijo, ¿tienes pruebas de esto? -intervino entonces Brenda con suavidad.

David, ya sin titubear, asintió con brevedad y remató:

-Las tiene encima de su mesa, en esa carpeta azul, señoría.

Hudson, con paciencia, desplazó su atención hacia lo que indicaba el ayudante del fiscal. Sin embargo, algo distrajo su atención. Un furibundo Mustang que no pensaba perder tan fácilmente aquella partida.

-¡Maldito seas! -aulló a David, lanzándose hacia delante como si quisiera llegar a embestirlo-. ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡No tienes verguüenza!

Sin que casi nadie pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, Álex avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el estrado de los testigos, Sally se puso en medio por instinto… Y el impacto no llegó a darse por escasos milímetros. La salvación, en este caso, llegó por parte de Brenda Hudson.

-¡Seguridad! ¡Sujeten al señor Mustang!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos pequeños todoterrenos de color café y líneas doradas se arrojaron sobre Mustang, conteniendo por poco su intento de agresión. Rayo, agobiado, enseguida intentó ver si Sally estaba bien entre todo aquel lío. Para su fortuna, estaba totalmente ilesa. David la sonrió, agradecido, pero ella no aceptó su gesto más allá de la cortesía. Quedaba mucho por hacer aún. Pero todo estaba en manos de Brenda. La cual, tras retornar la sala a la tranquilidad, se tomó unos minutos para analizar las pruebas que tenía ante ella.

Cuando terminó, el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero su declaración no se hizo esperar.

-Letrados, asistentes, acusado -pronunció-. Desde este momento, declaro que quedan retirados todos los cargos contra Tex Cadillac Dinoco a la espera de la verificación por parte de un equipo imparcial de toda la documentación aportada por la fiscalía. Mientras tanto, el señor Álex Mustang quedará bajo custodia y si se demostrase que ha cometido fraude en este caso, será juzgado por ello

Impávida, mientras Sally y su equipo hacían lo imposible por mantener a raya la euforia, hizo un breve gesto a los coches de seguridad para que se llevaran al nuevo acusado. Pero este, antes de irse, aún tuvo unas breves palabras de despedida hacia su antigua novia y ayudante:

-¡Me las pagarás, Sally! -reiteró, igual que había increpado a Aston-. ¡No eres nadie y no lo serás nunca!

Ella, por su parte, lo observó impasible mientras el Ford era arrastrado a duras penas al exterior de la sala por una puerta lateral.

-Te equivocas, Mustang -susurró, al tiempo que la sala irrumpía en vítores ya sin poder evitarlo-. Te equivocas.

Ahora vendrían los interrogatorios a Álex, el esclarecimiento de pruebas… Pero, a pesar de todo, la joven dueña del Cono Comodín no quería estar ahí para verlo. Había otro coche que se merecía tener aquel honor… Aunque en ese momento estuviese hospitalizado y luchando por sobrevivir. No. Su sitio no estaba ya en Los Ángeles, sino mucho más lejos.

De todas formas, tampoco pudo elucubrar durante mucho tiempo sobre lo que había sucedido porque, un segundo después, se encontró rodeada de coches que por poco no la mantearon en medio del juzgado.

-¡Bravo, Sally! ¡Bravísimo! -la felicitó Luigi.

-Eres la mejor, chica -corroboró Sarge.

La muchacha rio sin poder evitarlo, azorada.

-Vaya… gracias...

-Bien hecho, chiquilla -le dijo entonces Doc, aproximándose junto a Rayo.

-Gracias, Doc -murmuró, antes de mirar a su novio con emoción contenida.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se rieron como tontos a la vez y se lanzaron a abrazarse, pegando mucho sus guardabarros como si aquello fuese su única tabla de salvación en el mundo.

-Enhorabuena -susurró él.

-Gracias -repitió ella, emocionada, antes de separarse y mirar a todo el grupo, encantada-. Pero no lo habría conseguido sin vosotros.

-Bah, tú lo vales sin necesidad de ayuda -ironizó Rayo. Y mientras los demás se alejaban ya hacia la puerta, agregó-. Bueno, confiesa: al final no ha sido para tanto, ¿no?

-Ja… -replicó ella-. No sé. Creía que me iba a dar un infarto ahí delante.

Rayo siguió la broma con una breve risita.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -quiso saber, solícito.

Sally meditó sobre ello.

-Bien -repuso, antes de corregirse-. No, mejor que bien.

Rayo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Nunca dudé de ti.

-Gracias. Sé que suena a tópico y esas cosas pero... No lo habría conseguido sin ti. Y lo digo de corazón.

Su novio le quitó importancia con una rueda y quiso aproximarse para besarla, pero alguien interrumpió el idílico momento con un tímido carraspeo. Sally, sorprendida, se giró hacia su origen: David Aston.

-Eh, Sally, yo…

-¿Sí, David? -preguntó ella, al tiempo que Rayo entendía que necesitaban privacidad y se retiraba hacia el grupo de Radiador Springs.

El chico, sin embargo, dudó y tartamudeó un poco por los nervios antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El otro movió una rueda sobre el parquet, incómodo.

-Bueno, ya sabes… Me has mostrado que Álex no era la mejor opción y me ofreciste una alternativa mejor, a pesar de... Ya sabes… -sonrió levemente-. Quiero darte las gracias.

Sally aceptó con un asentimiento.

-No tienes que dármelas, David. Sé bien lo que se siente al pensar que vas a perderlo todo si no haces lo que te dicen los de arriba -torció el capó al recordar aquellos momentos tan horribles de su pasado. Para su sorpresa, era como si ahora tuviesen una campana por encima que la aislaba del dolor, y se preguntó si sería debido a que ya por fin había ajustado cuentas con Mustang. Meneó la cabeza. Prefería no pensar así-. Pero siempre que nuestra integridad prevalezca -agregó- el mundo del derecho tendrá una oportunidad. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

David sonrió y la siguió, obediente.

Mientras tanto, Tex, Doc y Rayo los observaban con cariño.

-Lo ha conseguido, ¿verdad? -quiso saber el corredor.

Doc asintió despacio.

-Como dijimos: es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Y además una chica preciosa e inteligente que cuida de aquellos que le importan -agregó Tex-. Si no tuviese a Naya la contrataba para el equipo.

-¡Vamos! -se escandalizó Rayo en broma-. ¿Primero yo y luego ella?

Tex soltó una carcajada.

-Qué le vamos a hacer -fingió lamentarse-. Pero una cosa sí tengo clara: sois tal para cual.

En ese instante, David y Sally llegaron a su altura y la joven presentó al joven Aston a Tex. Rayo y ella los dejaron hablando mientras salían de la sala.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora? -quiso saber Rayo. Sin quererlo, había un temor que no lo había abandonado desde que Sally aceptó el caso para ella, pero tenía que asegurarse-. ¿Volverás… al mundo del derecho?

Sally enarcó los parabrisas, evidentemente sorprendida por aquello.

-¿Bromeas? -preguntó antes de sacudir el morro con firmeza-. No, para nada. Yo ya tengo una vida en Radiador Springs. Con los chicos, contigo… Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Rayo sonrió, aliviado.

-Me alegra que digas eso -confesó-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Pegatinas -murmuró ella, rozando ligeramente su guardabarros con cariño infinito-. Y ahora, vamos a ver si a los De la Vega. Me muero por contarle esto a Naya en cuanto despierte...

 ** _¡Buenassss!_**

 ** _El fanfic da sus últimos coletazos, jooooo T.T Lo pondré en los agradecimientos, pero ha sido toda, toda, toda una experienci que no hubiese sido lo mismo sin vosotros/as. De verdad, millones de gracias._**

 ** _En cuanto a BSO, aquí pondría varias sugerencias de canciones:_**

 ** _-El título lo he sacado de una canción del último disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh que se llama igual y habla de maltrato._**

 ** _-"Look what you made me do" de Taylor Swift y "Hey hey hey" de Katy Perry para la parte de Sally contra Álex._**

 ** _-"No more cry" de The Corrs o "Rainbow" de Sia para el final feliz._**

 ** _Detalle: la escena del "No obstante" con Brenda y Sally la he "cogido prestada" de una película, "Evelyn" (2002), del momento en que están decidiendo si dar la custodia o no de su hija a Pierce Brosnan. Según uno de los secundarios, cada vez que el juez dice "No obstante" al ir a evaluar todas las pruebas y dar el veredicto, significa un cambio de parecer, inocente o culpable xD Me hacía gracia incluirlo porque la verdad es que esa escena me encantó._**

 ** _¡Pero no os vayáis aún, que queda el epílogo! xD_**

 ** _¡BESOSSSS!_**


	23. Chapter 24

**23\. Epílogo**

El teléfono resonó casi con estridencia en aquella pacífica sala teñida por la penumbra del crepúsculo británico, tan gris como acostumbra por esa región del mundo. El único coche presente en la misma, que mientras aguardaba la llamada había estado mirando por la ventana, se aproximó y descolgó con un gesto de su rueda izquierda no carente de irritación.

-¿Diga? -murmuró a través del distorsionador de voz.

Aunque fuese aquella conversación y por las razones que eran, no podía arriesgarse.

- _¿_ El Ranger Verde _?_ quiso saber una voz cansada al otro lado del auricular.

El receptor de la llamada se lo confirmó.

-Soy yo. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha sucedido?

Una ligera duda de su interlocutor y, aunque el Ranger Verde ya imaginaba la respuesta, quedó pacientemente a la espera.

-Sally Carrera es lo que ha sucedido -la voz, a pesar de la metalización que imprimía la vía telefónica, no dejaba lugar a dudas: la ira de su interlocutor rezumaba en cada letra a medida que hablaba-. Esa maldita abogaducha de tres al cuarto ha metido las narices y…

-Creía que tenías a tu antigua becaria controlada, Mustang -lo interrumpió su contacto británico con evidente molestia-. Confié en ti para un propósito muy sencillo. O eso, o confié demasiado en tu reputación.

-Si ella no se hubiese metido en medio, nada de esto hubiese pasado -protestó Álex al otro lado, encendido-. No es culpa mía.

-En eso te equivocas, querido amigo -lo rechazó el Ranger Verde-. ·Esto no hubiese sucedido" -repitió, incisivo- si no hubieses tenido tantas ganas de vengarte de Nayara de la Vega y no hubieses ido por tu cuenta. Francamente, te creía más frío, Mustang.

-Envenenaron a Aston contra mí… -rebufó de nuevo Álex, aunque ahora con cierta desesperación-. Y ese entrometido de McQueen…

-McQueen puedes dejármelo a mí -cortó la voz distorsionada. Al otro lado de la comunicación, Mustang se irguió interesado para volver a hundirse de inmediato en cuanto escuchó las siguientes palabras de su interlocutor-. Pero tú… En fin, creí que serías capaz de manejarlo con otras ruedas. Es una lástima…

Álex se enervó.

-Oye, no, espera -lo increpó-. Teníamos un acuerdo…

-El acuerdo era si ganabas los dos casos, Mustang, y me quitabas a ese viejo chocho de Tex de en medio. Pero visto que no eres capaz ni de hacer eso, quién sabe… Quizá unos meses apartado de la circulación no te vengan mal para reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho.

Acto seguido, e ignorando los gritos desesperados que surgían del otro lado del auricular, el Ranger Verde, sir Miles Axlerod, colgó sin remordimientos y se giró hacia su mayordomo, que aguardaba paciente unos metros más allá.

-¿Señor?

-Prepáralo todo, Winters -le indicó el magnate del petróleo-. Tenemos una cita en Berlín a la que no podemos hacer esperar.

"Sea como sea, me haré con el negocio del petróleo", pensó, irritado, al tiempo que una molesta sombra roja cruzaba por delante de sus ojos en la televisión más cercana. "Y si se te ocurre volver a interponerte, McQueen, sabrás lo que les sucede a los que se meten donde no les llaman".

 _2 años después..._

-Vamos... Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo -protesto Rayo por enésima vez.

Sally, como las ocasiones anteriores, enarcó una ceja burlona.

-Ya, claro… -se mofó sin maldad-. ¿A mí vas a intentar colarme esa mentira después de tantos años? Vamos, los dos sabemos que lo que más amas en el mundo es correr.

Rayo torció el morro.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…

Sally rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, bueno. No quiero competir con eso ahora mismo-bromeó-. Sé que si no vas a esto jamás te lo perdonarás. Y sé que lo harás bien. Además -mostró media mueca mordaz-. ¿No has pensado que yo también puedo querer un rato de distracción? -él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero ella se rio con ganas al verlo-. Por el Auto, deberías verte la cara ahora mismo…

-No tiene gracia -rezongó su novio. A lo que ella, para enterrar el hacha de guerra, respondió con un beso en la comisura de su capó. Lo que no impidió que él siguiera insistiendo-. Apenas llevo cuarenta y ocho horas en casa y me tengo que volver a ir...

Venga, lo pasaréis bien -lo animó Sally, ya empezando a perder un poco la paciencia como si Rayo tuviese veinte años menos-. y después, tú y yo tendremos todo el verano por delante para hacer lo que se nos antoje. Y si es con un trofeo más en la estantería, pues mejor.

El corredor buscó por todos los medios una nueva excusa, pero terminó claudicando con media sonrisa.

-Guárdese esos trucos para otro, letrada Carrera -ella rio de nuevo y él la coreó antes de volver a ponerse serio-. ¿Estarás bien, entonces?

Su chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que sí, pesado -lo empujó para que rodase hacia la puerta de embarque antes de seguirlo y anunciar-. Ya he hablado con Naya. Está todo planeado.

-¿Qué tal está? -quiso saber Rayo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la mejor amiga de Sally, pero sabía que a pesar de todo jamás se le borraría de la memoria ese momento en que la vio en el hospital, intubada y luchando por su vida.

-Bien, ya mucho mejor aunque sabes que le costó volver a rodar con normalidad casi un año entero -Rayo asintió, reprimiendo un escalofrío-. Curiosamente, al final ha sido David su mayor soporte… Aunque Naya es un hueso duro de roer. No aceptará salir con él tan fácilmente -apuntó con cierta diversión morbosa.

-Naya es un buen coche -admitió Rayo-. Tiene buen corazón y asumió de buen grado lo que hiciste por Aston.

-No estaba segura de eso, la verdad -confesó Sally-. Trabajar en el mismo equipo… Pero David puede ser muy tozudo si se lo propone -sonrió, esperanzada-. Algo me dice que todo saldrá bien de aquí a un tiempo.

En ese instante, los pasajeros del vuelo a Towkyo fueron llamados a embarcar y Rayo juntó su guardabarros al de Sally.

-Eres la mejor -murmuró-. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a ti, Pegatinas. A ambas cosas -sonrió la joven al separarse de él-. Hasta pronto -él le devolvió la despedida y se encaminó hacia la pista-. ¡Y buena suerte!

A lo que Rayo se volvió y gritó:

-¡Te quiero!

Y ella, sin dudarlo, replicó en el mismo tono:

-¡Y yo más!

 **FIN**


	24. Chapter 25

**Agradecimientos.**

Pues sí.

Mal que nos pese a todos ha llegado este terrible momento.

Otra historia que se nos va, que pone el "Fin" y cierra sus tapas.

Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que esto sea un final?

Si volvemos al principio de los tiempos y hacemos memoria, ¿recordáis ese ya lejano octubre de 2017? ¿Cuando por fin me decidí a comenzar este viaje al margen de los ya empezados "One Shots" de Rayo y Sally?

Yo sí, como si fuera ayer. Fue la marca a un comienzo nuevo en mi vida también en otros sentidos. Puesto que, ¿a que aparte del viaje a Berlín nada más comenzar el fanfic, el lunes siguiente que volví a España empezaba en un trabajo nuevo -gracias al cielo, de mi profesión, que eso ahora está de más de complicado-? Y aquí sigo, feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era y bien acompañada en muchos sentidos.

Uno de ellos, por supuesto, es el vuestro.

Las primeras gracias en este fanfic tengo que darlas, sin duda, a las "tres mosqueteras" que me "insistieron" para contar más sobre el pasado de Sally Carrera: Lady Berserk, Tempri y Loree. Las tres sabéis que yo tenía idea de meter alguna serie de dos o tres capítulos en los one-shot (inicialmente), pero finalmente me decidí a que esta historia emprendiese camino en solitario. No me arrepiento de ello.

Sí, ha supuesto doble trabajo y además tenía que compaginarlo con los one-shot que, también es verdad, en este momento tienen 7 veces más visitas que este _spin-off_ , pero por eso también creo que el hecho de cerrarlo hará que más gente, esos que les gusta leerlo del tirón, se unan.

Pero como lo cortés no quita lo valiente, yo sabéis que me lo he pasado con una enana con vosotras tres: vuestras opiniones, vuestras sugerencias, el tema de la BSO… Sí, diría que he disfrutado hasta "viéndoos sufrir" con cada capítulo y cada momento tenso de "qué pasará" (ahora Lady Berserk fijo que me tira un hacha vikinga virtual a la cabeza, pero bueno xD).

También espero, humildemente, que este fanfic os haya servido también para conocerme un poco mejor, cómo escribo, cómo me gusta trabajar y cuáles son mis mayores temores, también. Sé que las tres (al menos, imagino que más lectores también), me visitais de vez en cuando en Facebook y, por esa vía o por otra, me hacéis llegar vuestros mensajes de ánimo para que siga adelante con este y otros proyectos.

De corazón, a vosotras y a todos mis lectores, GRACIAS.

 _Ka Chow!_


	25. Chapter 26

¡Hola!

¿Estás triste porque la historia se acabó?

¡No te preocupes!

Otras muchas te están esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales y sé el primero en enterarte de todas mis novedades!

 **\- REDES SOCIALES: _PdeVeraOficial_** (FB, Wattpad, Twitter, Instagram)

\- Página Web: **(en mi perfil):** noticias sobre mis proyectos literarios, dónde comprar mis novelas, enlaces a mis relatos en Wattpad, Sweek y , entrevistas, video-eventos/Hangouts, biografía literaria y contacto.

\- BLOG **"El Rincón de los Hijos" (dirección en mi perfil)** : reseñas literarias, críticas de cine y teatro, revisión de series, artículos de reflexión y opinión e información adicional sobre mis novelas.


	26. BSO

**BSO "Una cita con el pasado"**

 _[Playlist disponible en Spotify: "McQueen &Sally: Una cita con el pasado (Cars fanfic)" de "pdvg"]_

"Centuries", Fall Out Boy ( **Tempri)**

"Look what you made me do", Taylor Swift ( **Lady Berserk)**

"Home", Machine Gun Kelly ft Ambassadors Bebe Rexha ( **Loree** ).

"Faking it", Kehlani ft Calvin Harris ( **Loree)**

"Mi destino soy yo", Eiza González ( **Loree)**

"Míranos", Álex Ubago ( **Loree)**

"Uno por uno", Manuel Carrasco ( **Loree** )

"Walking the Wire", Imagine Dragons ( **Loree** )

"Me enamoré de ti", David Bisbal ( **Loree** )

"Sin principio ni final", Abel Pintos ( **Loree** )

"Échame la culpa", Luis Fonsi Demi Lovato ( **Loree/Paula** )

"Hey, hey, hey", Katy Perry ( **Loree:** de Sally para Álex).

"Back to black", Amy Winehouse ( **Tempri** ).

"Perdón, perdón" Ha-Ash ( **Loree)**

"Ego", Lali Espósito ( **Loree)**

"Boomerang" Lali Espósito ( **Loree** )

"Más que dos", Martina Stoessel Mercedes Lambre ( **Lady Berserk** )

"Si es por amor", Martina Stoessel Mercedes Lambre ( **Lady Berserk** )

"Linger", The Cranberries ( **Lady Berserk)**

"Accidentally in love", Counting Crows ( **Lady Berserk** )

"I'm still standing", Elton John ( **Lady Berserk** )

"Te quiero más", Martina Stoessel y Nacho ( **Loree** )


End file.
